Y SIN EMBARGO TE KIERO
by Nemesishayunasola
Summary: Las cosas no podrian estar peor... y quien sera el que ordena desde su comoda posición? CAP. 8: una parte de él
1. Chapter 1

**Por siempre tú.**

**Se encontraran, se odiaran y comenzaran a ver que las diferencias que los separan los unirán. El la hará fuerte y se encargara de cuidarla. Ella por otro lado lo traerá a la realidad y le dará una razón para vivir. ¿El pasado los dejara permanecer juntos?**

Mi primer fic!

_**CAPITULO I:**Los ojos de un sueño._

Corría por la ciudad. Estaba descalza, no lo veía pero tenia la sensación de estarlo . Buscaba por ayuda y la gente no la miraba. Se sentía igual que siempre, sentía que no existía. Entonces cayo, le dolió y mucho. En eso alguien la toma del brazo izquierdo de forma muy posesiva, voltea y se pierde en los dorados ojos de su salvador. Sabia muy bien que lo estaba buscando. La soltó.

-Po... ¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!

Se destapo suavemente y apago el despertador. Confundida y algo dormida se levanto de la cama. Se desperezo y se fue al baño.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Voy a hablarle a ese chico y el despertador suena.- la joven de cabello azabache estaba decepcionada. – Pero ¿ Quien sera?- decía mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con una toalla.

Al instante salio del baño. Su gato Buyo la esperaba, ya era hora de el desayuno. Se puso una falda color azul que cubría la mas de la mitad de sus muslos y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Sirvió una buena porción de alimento balanceado para su gato y preparo algo para ella. Hoy iba a ser un día complicado entre el trabajo, la universidad e ir a ver a su familia que vivía al otro lado de Tokio.

-Bueno, adiós Buyo- acaricio al gato en la cabeza y avanzo hacia la puerta – portate bien, ¿si?- y le regalo una linda sonrisa.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Sintió algo frió. _¿Estoy sudando?No, esto es demasiado. No puedo sudar de esa manera. ¿O si?. _Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Podía ver la figura de un hombre. No era muy nítida por eso se froto los ojos y lo reconoció.

-MALDITA SEA MIROCU!!! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!- el muchacho lo miraba divertido, le había echado agua helada. El peli-plateado se seco el rostro con las manos.

-Que manera de dormir. ¡Eres un tronco cuando te lo propones!- exclamo. Miro alrededor estaba tapado de botellas de cerveza -... Y que manera de beber...- Inuyasha estaba parado. Firme, como si no hubiera tomado la noche anterior. Miraba al joven de la coleta con un ceño bastante fruncido.

-Ya deja de molestar. ¿Que quieres?- el peli-plateado se adentraba en el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza. Realmente lo había afectado tanto trago.

-A si. Kaede me ordeno que viniera a buscarte. Tenemos trabajo.- Inuyasha salio del baño con el torso desnudo y una toalla en la parte inferior. El cabello plateado se pegaba a su piel por el agua. Tomo una silla y se sentó a horcajadas. El hombre de ojos azules también tomo una silla y se acomodo delante del oji-dorado.

-¿ Que clase de trabajito si es de día? -dijo de una forma sarcástica -Ademas tengo que ir a hacer otra cosa. – expreso con desgano. Mientras el chico de la coleta lo observa con cara de pervertido.

-Así que "cosas que hacer"._- _Inuyasha capto la intención de su amigo y frunció el ceño. Rápidamente el oji-azul se levanto de su asiento, palmeo la ancha espalda del peli-plateado y volteo- No te preocupes. Le inventare algo a Kaede para que tu puedas ir visitar a alguna de tus mujeres...

-¡¡MIROCU!! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡¡¡PEDASO DE PERVERTIDO!!!- el traje que llevaba el chico de la coleta se arrugo de tanto agarrarse el estomago mientras se reía. Su amigo de toda la vida era... como decirlo... bastante reservado en esos temas.

-Ya... -decía Mirocu riendo y enjugando con su dedo indice las lagrimas que había causado semejante carcajada -Ve a vestirte. Kaede te necesita con suma urgencia- un no tan divertido Inuyasha se dirigió a su habitación y a los pocos minutos salio vistiendo unos jeans gastado, zapatillas y una camisa rallada en azul oscuro con las mangas dobladas a la altura de los codos.

Tomo las llaves, una chaqueta de cuero negro y prosiguieron a salir del departamento del peli-plateado. - ¿Mirocu?

-¿Que?- lo observa como transformaba el cabello plateado por uno de color negro y los ojos dorados de el mismo color que el cabello.

-¿ Como entraste a mi casa?

-Ah... Con esta llave- el oji-azul le enseño la llave y este se la quito de la mano y la guardo en el bolsillo- ¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Por las dudas que se te ocurra despertarme así otra vez -lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y subieron al auto del oji-negro, un Audi R8 negro brillante. Se encaminaron hacia el destino: Shikon & co

Ya estaban adentro. Inuyasha apurado por llegar y hablar con Kaede, traía arrastrando a el joven de la coleta que se quedaba a hablar con cuanto par de piernas descubiertas veía.

-Camina libidinoso.- insistió. Era lo mismo todas las mañanas.

-Para que me necesitas. -decía algo desesperado el peli-negro, se le acababa de escapar una joven rubia que aparentemente era nueva. - Si tienes que hablar con Kaede.

-Escuchame, si lo que me dijiste llega a ser una de tus torpes mentiras para sacarme de mi casa, vendré a buscar tu pervertida cara y...

-...y calmate. La jefa si te esta llamando y es totalmente importante que hables con ella.- dijo con cara seria. Cara que se transformo al instante, había localizado a la nueva victima... la joven rubia.- Si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender de extrema importancia- Inuyasha no llego a decir nada porque su amigo había salido disparado como un cohete. Era hora de ver a la jefa.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Era el decimoctavo cliente que atendía y solo había pasado la mitad de la mañana. Lo cual era muy bueno porque habría mas propina. Pero a Kagome eso parecía no importarle, estaba mas concentrada en el sueño de esta mañana. Si bien el sueño se repetía todas las mañanas desde que se había mudado a su apartamento, osea desde hacia ocho meses, en el de hoy había algo particular. El joven la miraba distinto como si quisiese decirle algo... no, quitarle algo... pero que...?

Una chica que preparaba té paso su mano delante de la cara de la oji-marrón. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Hasta que oyó un grito que la bajo derechito a la tierra.

-Higurashi! Hay clientes que atender.- el jefe de Tokio Nikki, lugar donde trabajaba Kagome que era como un bar diurno donde lo jóvenes y adultos se reunían a tomar té y comer algo, había notado la ausencia de su mejor camarera.

-Si, señor- la chica de pelo azabache salio disparada a atender a los clientes.

Ya había atendido a todos y su turno terminaba. Pero llego alguien, su compañera que tenia que remplazarla aun no venia y decidió encargarse por ella. Se acerco con una libreta. Era dos hombres uno de cabello negro, con coleta, unos ojos azules, tez bronceada y con un traje de color azul profundo. E_s bien parecido._ Y al instante desvió la mirada al otro hombre que le daba la espalda tenia una cabellera larga de color negro y su vestimenta contrastaba completamente con la de su acompañante, ya que traía una camisa azul rallada en azul oscuro y unos jeans. Ambos compenetrados en su conversación.

-Ja, ja, ja- reía Mirocu.

-Ya te dije que no es nada gracioso- replico Inuyasha.

-Si, es gracioso y mucho. El solo hecho de imaginarte entrenando a una niña es muy graciosos- El peli-negro cambio su cara de burla para poner una de conquistador, había visto a la camarera que estaba cerca de ellos y era muy bonita.

-Disculpen.- dijo muy tímida - ¿Que van a tomar?

-Quiero un poco de te, algo de pan de canela y tu numero de teléfono en un papel- la joven anoto todo muy tranquila y Mirocu sonrió triunfador.

-Ya, no puedes dejar a las mujeres en paz por un segundo- Inuyasha bufo- eres incontenible.

Una risita nerviosa escapo de los labios de Kagome -¿Usted va a querer algo?- pregunto sin darle importancia a la petición del joven de traje.

-Si- el joven de largos cabellos negros se volteo para ver a la chica y sus miradas se cruzaron. La muchacha quedo perdida en sus rasgos. Se parecía tanto al chico de sus sueños con excepción del color de sus ojos y de su cabello. Pero tenían algo esos ojos, algo idéntico a los del sueño. Esos ojos o su dueño, mejor dicho, parecían querer quitarle algo. Entonces tal vez era él.- Ey,¿ me esta escuchando?- paso una mano por el rostro de la chica que pestañeo como si saliera de un sueño.

-Eh... Si!- sabia que esta vez no era un sueño. Del otro lado de la mesa un divertido Mirocu miraba la escena.- ¿ Qué iba a ordenar?

-Quiero te verde y una buena porción de tarta de chocolate- el oji-negro observa que la mesera le había clavado los ojos color chocolate en la misma mirada que era temida por todos. Algo no estaba bien. Carraspeo para sacarla de su concentración.

-¡¡Si!!- se exalto la chica. No era un comportamiento muy habitual en ella.- Ya les traigo sus ordenes- y desapareció.

Inuyasha observo a la muchacha hasta que se perdió en lo que parecía ser la cocina, luego dio media vuelta y quiso continuar la conversación. Pero el oji-azul estaba con una tonta sonrisa en la cara . Para el pobre Inuyasha significaba una sola cosa: su amigo tendría algo para fastidiarlo. Tomo aire y se adelanto -¿A qué le ves tanta gracia, eh?

-A nada.- expreso muy tranquilo y saco su celular de ultimo modelo.- Solo que...

-¿Solo que qué?-pregunto, sabia lo que se le avecinaba

-La chica esa te miraba... y de que manera- se paro en un suspiro al lado de Inuyasha y lo empezó a golpear, de manera amistosa- Eres todo un rompe corazones. Es mas, creo que eres peor que yo. Ni modo, las chicas no pueden resistir nuestros encantos.

-Ya Mirocu deja de molestar- el joven de largos cabellos se estaba exasperando- No me compares contigo.- se lo saco de encima. Ambos se acomodaron la ropa. Eran dos niños grandes.

Carraspeo una vos femenina- Aquí tienen- primero le dio la orden a el chico de coleta- su té y el pan de canela.

-Falta algo- dijo muy serio.

-Yo... lo lamento.- era la primera vez que fallaba en una orden- ¿ Qué le falta?

-Tu numero de teléfono- al instante Mirocu quedo cabizbajo. Inuyasha le había propinado una buena patada.

La joven del cabello azabache solo sonrió y prosiguió a servirle a Inuyasha.- A...qui... tiene- Kagome estaba muy nerviosa. Los dos hombres se dispusieron a tomar y a comer, claro que continuando con su tan animada charla.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Inuyasha y Mirocu estaban en el deposito de armas de Shicon & co. Tomaron algunas armas y cuando el oji-negro iba a agarra una espada escucharon el llamado.- Taisho, Yoshida preséntense ahora en mi oficina- sonaba la vos de la jefa. Ambos jóvenes salieron del deposito y se dirigieron a la oficina.

Una gran puerta de madera se abrió dejando pasar a un joven alto, de cabello largo y negro.- ¿Y ahora que quieres?- pronuncio con fastidio el peli-negro.

-Si, ¿jefa en que podemos ayudarla?- hablo Mirocu que atravesaba la puerta que Inuyasha intentaba cerrar a toda costa. El oji-azul lo miro buscando complicidad.- Haz buena letra, por favor- murmuro para ser oído solo por el oji-negro.

-No molestes.- se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó enfrente de la anciana.- Dime que dem...- no pudo terminar la oración ya que el joven de la coleta le había tapado la boca _¿Que rayos haces?¿ Ahora aparte de pervertido eres adulón? _Pensaba con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-Disculpe a Inuyasha. Es que esta algo ansioso con el trabajo de hoy.- comento el oji-azul.- Ya sabe como es el siempre tan entusiasmado con su trabajo.- palmeo la espalda de del oji-negro y se sentó enfrente de la mujer.

-Si, lo se.- hablo una calmada anciana- Por eso quiero hablarles sobre la misión.- bajo la mano hasta un cajón del escritorio para abrirlo y retiro de este una carpeta con gran cantidad de papeles.- No están muy nítidas.- decía Kaede pasandoles a los jóvenes unas fotografías bastante borrosas.- Tienen que estar en este lugar antes de las nueve de la noche- señalaba lo que parecía ser un callejón.-Si se tardan en llegar podríamos perder a la "vasija".-miro con convicción a el peli-negro.-Y lo que pueda pasar con la "vasija" en manos equivocadas es algo que no quiero ni imaginar.- observo como la cara de Inuyasha se transformaba de fastidio a algo parecido al dolor.

-Bien.- se recupero el oji-negro.- Haremos todo lo que sea posible.-

-Mirocu creo que estas imágenes te ayudaran a identificar a el objetivo.- entregaba un par al joven de traje. No estaban muy claras, al igual que las anteriores, pero se podía ver a una jovencita de oscuro cabello.- Cuando la encuentren traiganla aquí y responderé todas las preguntas que tenga.¿Entendieron?- dijo una Kaede muy seria.

-Si- respondieron al unisono los dos hombres.

-No necesito que este mujeriego me acompañe- expreso Inuyasha con cierto desgano.

-Tú no, pero yo si- reafirmo una severa anciana- Necesito que te acompañe para asegurarme que cumpliste el trabajo.

-No tiene caso discutir contigo.- tomo las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Esperame- dijo Mirocu tomando los papeles de el escritorio y corriendo para alcanzar al peli-negro.

-Mucha suerte!- grito la anciana de gris cabellera- Espero que no lo arruinen- pronuncio para si.

Una vez afuera del edificio se acercaron al coche. Esta vez al del joven de coleta, el de Inuyasha poseía dos asientos solamente y lo mas probable era que volvieran acompañados. Se pusieron en marcha. Mirocu encendió el estéreo y puso algo de hip-hop lento con un tono romántico, algo que habitualmente escuchaba cuando una linda chica se subía a su Peugeot 407 coupe plateado. El oji-negro levanto una ceja y miro al conductor ¿Su amigo quería coquetearle?

-Quita eso- ordeno.

-Ya, no te sulfures amigo. No tengo intenciones de conquistarte- pronuncio un divertido Mirocu. Al instante cambio por algo de Led Zeppelin.

-Mejor que no tengas intenciones. Pobre de los hombres el día que intentes cambiarte de bando.- expreso muy serio.

-No te preocupes. Dudo mucho que llegue a cansarme de las mujeres- y soltó una buena carcajada. Inuyasha solo lo miro, el oji-azul, estaba bastante loco.

Conducieron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos y llegaron a su destino. Algo desolado, era perfecto para el plan. Nadie haría preguntas y nadie sabría que paso. La hora se acercaba e Inuyasha se preparaba cambiando su forma humana por la de demonio.

El silencio del lugar aturdía-¿Mirocu?- hablo rompiendo el silencio el oji-dorado.

-¿Qué?- dijo el peli-negro observando a la luna. Ya eran como las nueve de la noche.

-Mi espada- mientras desenfundaba algo que parecía un revolver con un compartimiento adelante del gatillo.

-¿Qué tiene tu espada?- inquirió un despistado joven.

-No tiene nada- hablo un exasperado Inuyasha- Creo que esta en tu maletero desde la ultima misión- el oji-azul entendió, saco las llaves de su bolsillo y se dirigió a abrirlo. El peli-plateado lo acompaño. No había ninguna espada en el baúl solo una rueda de auxilio.

-Parece que hoy no te podrás divertir- dijo Mirocu que observaba el rostro de furia contenida del oji-dorado.

-No preocupes-estaba bastante alterado con el trabajo y encima no había traído su espada- De todas formas voy a conseguir algo con que entretenerme- pronuncio mientras hacia tronar sus nudillos.

Se apoyaron contra un gran paredón de ladrillos grises y se dispusieron a esperar con toda la paciencia del mundo. Aunque Inuyasha carecía, por desgracia, de esta.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Subía las escaleras, con una gran cantidad de bolsas y cierta pereza. Estaba exhausta. La universidad había sido caótica y tener que atravesar Tokio la había terminado de agotar. Llego a la puerta de su tan preciado apartamento, preciado porque estaba su cama en donde iba a recostarse para dormir profundamente, y busco las llaves en su bolso. No estaban. Se agacho en frente de la puerta y puso el bolso en el suelo. Buscaba minuciosamente cuando una sombra sobre la puerta la hizo voltear. Miro con algo de terror pero no había nada ni nadie allí excepto los inquilinos que estaban en sus correspondientes apartamentos. Las encontró y al entrar la recibió su tierno gato con un dulce ronroneo. Lo acaricio como siempre.

-Hola Buyo!- prendió la luz y siguió acariciando al animal. Entonces lo noto, había sangre en el piso. Reviso al gato, nada. Se saco los zapatos, abrió la puerta de un closet y saco un palo de hockey, un regalo de su hermano. Cuidadosamente se guió con las manchas hacia su huésped. Estas la dirigían hacia la recamara. Abrió con sigilo la puerta, prendió la luz y se preparo para atacar... sorpresa no había nada; pero el rastro de sangre no se cortaba ahí. Continuaba hasta su cama. Camino para ver si estaban frescas y escucho como lentamente se cerraba la puerta tras de si. Dio media vuelta con el bastón lo mas aferrado posible y encontró a un horrible demonio sobre ella. Peleo con todas sus fuerzas contra la bestia. Le partió el bastón en la cabeza y el monstruo le desgarro la camisa provocandole un leve rasguño en el brazo derecho. Al momento que le partió el bastón salio corriendo en busca de su gato, pero el muy valiente había escapado por la ventana antes que ella, ni modo que se quede a defender a su ama. Por eso no reparo en ese detalle y salio corriendo por la puerta que daba al exterior. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no traía zapatos. No le importo y siguió con su carrera.

Doblo para meterse en el callejón, mala idea, de paredón gris, tenia miedo, y se tropezó. Le dolió la rodilla como si la hubiese atravesado un rayo. Trato de levantarse, pero solo se pudo sentar para ver la herida y evidentemente se había clavado una barra de hierro. Intentaba sacarla y en ese momento vio al monstruo acercarse de una forma atacante. Kagome solo atino a taparse el rostro con los brazos y sintió como su brazo izquierdo era tomado de forma posesiva. Lo vio a los ojos era él, como en su sueños.

-Quedate atrás- musito el peli-plateado. Que la apoyo delicadamente contra los brazos del hombre que lo acompañaba. Instantáneamente trono sus falanges y el demonio que venia a una velocidad impresionante intento frenar o algo parecido. Inuyasha le atravesó el estomago con sus garras y saco su raro revolver. Le disparo, el demonio fue absorbido por la peculiar arma.

La oji-marrón tapaba su rostro no quería ver una escena tan desagradable y solo ahí se dio cuenta que ya conocía al hombre que le prestaba sus brazos. Los dos jóvenes también se habían dado cuenta en eso preciso instante.

-Ah... Pero si usted es la señorita del Tokio Nikki- dijo Mirocu despegandola de su pecho, que había usado como refugio.

-Eh... Si- Kagome estaba sorprendida- ¿Que hacen usted por aquí?- dirigiéndose al peli-negro.

-La estábamos buscando a usted.- contesto el joven de la coleta.- Soy Yoshida Mirocu y el Taisho Inuyasha.- la chica de cabello azabache los miraba sorprendida.

-Yo...yo... soy Higurashi Kagome.- decía mientras escrutaba al peli-plateado.- ¿Por que me buscaban?

-Todo a su tiempo señorita.- hablo el oji-azul que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón- Primero la transportaremos a donde le puedan atender esa herida.- al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, las llaves.

-Pero...- expreso una desconfiada oji-marrón.

Inuyasha que se había mantenido callado durante un tiempo, vio como la chica empezó a dudar -Pero nada, tu vienes con nosotros.- y la levanto en brazos.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto una furiosa Kagome que trataba de bajarse.-Suéltame-el oji-dorado no presto atención al forcejeo de la chica.- Ya te dije que me sueltes.- la joven de cabellos azabaches golpeaba al hombre de cabellos plateados mientras el oji-azul que iba mas adelantado habría la puerta del auto.

La pelea de la muchacha de ojos color chocolate contra Inuyasha continuo hasta que llegaron al coche. El peli-plateado no había pronunciado ni un palabra pero los gritos de la mujer lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.- Escuchame una cosa...- la tiro en el asiento de piel de la parte trasera bruscamente -...tampoco estoy feliz con esto.¡¡Así que mejor callate y quedate quieta!!-abrocho el cinturón de la joven y cerro la puerta con fuerza. Mirocu miraba la "tierna" reacción de su amigo por el retrovisor. Al instante se subió al automóvil y observo como el joven de la coleta tenia una sonrisa en la cara.- No molestes.- gruño.

-Que carácter.- ironizo Mirocu- Señorita no se preocupe las preguntas que tenga serán respondidas por nuestra jefa.-dio la vuelta para observarla mientras paraban en un semáforo. Había notado algo de miedo en su rostro por eso añadió: -No le haremos daño, no se preocupe.-acaricio la suave pierna de la mujer. Que intento alejarse al instante. El copiloto de plateados cabellos le propino un coscorrón en la cabeza y lo hizo volver a su postura.

-Seguramente Kaede me mando a mi para que no te propasaras.- dijo Inuyasha tronando los nudillos.

-Calmate. No es para tanto.- hablo un adolorido joven de la coleta y se frotaba la zona de el golpe con la mano.

Habían llegado a un gran edificio. Kagome miro fascinada. Parecía un lugar muy importante. Los dos hombres bajaron del auto, el de la coleta se adelanto y el oji-dorado se acerco a la puerta en donde la chica se asomaba. Abrió la puerta y la chica de cabello azabache le regalo una mirada de pocos amigos. Mirada que fue contestada por una aun mas profunda pero de color dorado. Desabrocho el cinturón y prosiguió a levantarla en brazos.- No me toques. Eres un mal educado e insensible. Así que suéltame.- Inuyasha hizo caso omiso y la cargo.- Te dije que me soltaras!- golpeaba al muchacho

-Quedate quieta de una maldita vez mujer- trataba de sostenerla más fuerte pero la chica se lo estaba dificultando.

-¡Aaaaaaah! Mi pierna.- la barra de metal que tenia en la rodilla se había salido al chocar contra un pared.- ¡Suéltame bruto!-esta vez había logrado zafarse del agarre del peli-plateado. Apenas se podía apoyar en una pierna pero estaba dispuesta a huir.

-¡¿Bruto yo?! Escuchame niña...-le apunto con el dedo indice.- No tengo la culpa de que...- al instante se desmayo en sus brazos. De la herida brotaba sangre como de un manantial. Inuyasha solo la tomo en brazos y la llevo al enfermería.- Ni una palabra. ¿Entendiste?.- dijo el peli-plateado a su amigo que simulo un cierre sobre su boca y se alejo.

**Hola! Como estan? Espero que les haya sido amena la lectura. Este es el primer fic que publico(es mas que obvio ¿no?) y para que continue publicando me gustaria recibir sus reviews de si les gusta o no.**

**Bueno los dejo con un calido saludo y mucha suerte para la semana.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

**Hola!!! Bueno aca continuo ya que no tuve ninguna negativa en los reviews (tuve uno solo XD). Muchas gracias a ElaineMalfoy11( ya se escribe "quiero" pero lo puso con K un poquito a drede y ya arregle lo de Miroku). Hablando de Miroku el apellido de el es Houshi no Yoshida(ese es de otro personaje que va a aparecer el proximo cap.). Y creo que nada mas... Disfrutenlo. Nos vemos al final. n_n  
**

_**CAPITULO II:**_ _Una piedra en mis zapatos_.

Un hombre de cabello plateado yacía boca abajo y con solo unos jeans en un sofá gris, profundamente dormido. Con algo de pereza se despertó y se sentó. Vio tres botellas de cerveza vacías sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Froto sus ojos y recordó que había pasado el día anterior.

_Flash back_

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la oficina de la señora Kaede. Hacia mas de media hora que esperaban. La mujer de cabellera grisácea acababa de entrar.

-Buen trabajo.- Se sentaba al frente de el peli-plateado y el oji-azul. -Es una pena que no este despierta -comentaba la mujer mientras acomodaba unos papeles. -Inuyasha...-

-¿Qué?- le molestaban esas juntas después de realizar el trabajo.

-Como no pude hablar hablar con ella – decía muy tranquila -y ya se encargaron de atenderla. Quiero que la lleves a tu casa.- El oji-dorado salto de su asiento y golpeo con fuerza el escritorio.

-¡Ya hice mi parte! -grito furioso. - ¡Ademas no soy niñera! ¡Lo único que haré con esa niña sera entrenarla para pagar mi deuda!- dio media vuelta y prosiguió a salir del lugar. Miroku se dispuso a seguirlo.

-Pues esta es una forma de pagar tu deuda.- dijo Kaede en tono sereno -Lo harás y no quiero oír protestas.- observo como se retiraba un cabizbajo peli-plateado.

El joven de la coleta seguía a el oji-dorado que ya se había salido de la oficina de la jefa. -Inuyasha puedo ayudarte... Si quieres...- Miroku estaba preocupado. Conocía al peli-plateado y era mas que seguro que esta noche se consolaría con mucho alcohol.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta para ver a su amigo. -No, gracias Miroku. Esta sera una forma de pagar.- y se retiro de la misma forma.

A los pocos minutos el peli-plateado había llegado a la habitación en donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos azabaches. Estaba profundamente dormida. La tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el automóvil que se encontraba en el garage.

_Fin Flash back_

Apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas, soltó un leve suspiro con algo de frustacion y se levanto. El oji-dorado se dirigió hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta de roble. El cuarto estaba oscuro, avanzo un poco mas, corrió unas pesadas cortinas y una de las puerta de vidrio que daban al balcón dejando entrar los resplandecientes rayos de sol. Respiro profundo, dio media vuelta y la vio. Estaba muy cómoda en la gran cama del peli-plateado. La observo con detenimiento, pero siempre desde lejos.

Sus parpados estaban pesados. Los abrió muy lentamente y vio el rostro de un hombre que la observaba muy serio. Al instante lo reconoció. -¿En donde estoy?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la amplia cama y refregaba sus ojos.

-En mi casa.- dijo sin darle importancia el oji-dorado. Se dirigía a lo que parecía un armario y saco algo de ropa.

-¿ En tu casa?- se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al peli-plateado que estaba parado cerca de una puerta que conducía al baño. -¿Que hago en tu casa?- dijo simulando algo de rudeza.

Inuyasha que estaba de espaldas a la joven de cabellos azabaches miro sobre su hombro para clavarle la mas fría que tenia sobre sus ojos color chocolate. La chica solo lo observo de la misma manera. Algo en su mirada lo molesto y volteo para fijar sus ojos en un punto indefinido. -Mi jefa me dijo que te trajera aquí.- entraba al baño.

-¡Mi familia no tiene dinero! ¡No vale la pena este secuestro!- el tono en la voz de la chica de cabello negro comenzaba a elevarse. -¡Así que sera mejor que me dejen en libertad!- el peli-plateado dio la vuelta. La exasperación le salia por los poros.

-Escuchame bien niña.- ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido. -¡Mi jefa quiere hablar contigo! ¡Esto no es un secuestro!- dijo bastante furioso. -¡Y voy... -soltó un leve suspiro -...a darme un baño!- se había relajado. -Tu te vas a la cocina, -puso una sonrisa de furia reprimida -comes algo- la joven lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo con un toque infantil. -y no intentes escaparte. -pronuncio el oji-dorado apretando los dientes y acercándose un poco a la muchacha. Retrocedió, se metió al cuarto y cerro de un golpe la puerta tras de si.

-Me voy a quedar aquí y todo.- expreso Kagome con sarcasmo. Se dirigió a la puerta a la puerta de la habitación y salio a lo que era un living. Sus paredes eran blancas, había un gran ventanal a su derecha con muy buena vista de los alrededores del edificio y a su izquierda un poco mas al fondo había un sofá largo y gris medio, adelante de este una mesita de café de ébano y una televisión todo sobre una elegante alfombra de color gris claro que hacia juego con las pesadas cortinas. Al final del cuarto había otra habitación, seguramente la cocina. Miro al frente y una puerta de color blanco. Supuso que era la salida. El corazón le salto de emoción, se acerco y giro el picaporte. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Era de suponerse- Kagome se sumergió por unos segundos en su mente. Al instante se le ocurrió una idea.

Camino hacia la cocina, solo hasta ese momento noto que no traía su ropa. Llevaba puesto la camisa de aquel sujeto. Era bonita, de color azul y solo tapaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Llego hasta la cocina, prendió las luces. Era de paredes blancas al igual que el resto del departamento con muebles de color blanco y de ébano, muy ordenada y con una mesa en medio de la misma madera . Se dirigió hacia el mesada y abrió los dos primeros cajones. En el primero encontró un batidor. -Esto servirá.- Tomo el instrumento, hizo un poco de fuerza y quito dos de las varillas que poseía. Lo coloco en su lugar y volvió hacia la puerta de salida. Puso las varillas en el cerrojo y comenzó a moverlas para destrabar la puerta hasta que una de ellas se rompió. En el rostro de la joven de cabellos color azabache se dibujo una mueca de frustacion.

Tiro su improvisación de llave y se alejo de la puerta. -Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.- decía con la mano en su mentón.

En el silencio de la gran habitación se escucho una puerta destrabarse. La chica de ojos color chocolate dirigió su mirada a la salida. Esta se abrió lentamente y dejo ver a un hombre moreno de tez blanca . -¡Joven Mirocu!- la suerte estaba de su lado.

-Señorita Kagome. Buen día.- saludo. El hombre de la coleta traía algunas bolsas consigo. Termino de pasar y cerro la puerta con el pie. -Traje algo para que desayune.- indico, el oji-azul recorrió con la mirada a la huésped. -Veo que mi amigo tuvo una noche agitada.- la observo con cara de pervertido y la mujer se sonrojo.

A la oji-marrón le salio una gota de la cabeza y sonrió. -Pero que cosas dice.- hizo un gesto con la mano y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Miroku camino hacia la cocina, la chica de cabellos azabache lo siguió. Una vez en el lugar el peli-negro puso las bolsas sobre la mesada, Kagome se acerco sigilosa a una distancia prudente y como el hombre estaba de espaldas tomo una pesada sarten.

-Lo siento.-suplico la morena. El oji-azul dio la vuelta y solo vio el instrumento estrellarse en su cabeza. Soltó el sarten y salio corriendo.

Una vez afuera se dirigió al ascensor, apretó repetidas veces los botones para que bajara o subiera; pero no llegaba y se fue hacia las escaleras. Miro hacia su izquierda y una gota se formo en su cabeza. -¡Piso 15! Esto me va a doler.- suspiro resignada y apuro el paso. La rodilla que ayer tenia completamente destrozada por la barra de metal hoy estaba sana y sin cicatriz. Por eso corrió sin problemas.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

El peli-plateado salia de su recamara colocándose una camisa sobre su musculoso tronco. Abrocho un botón y levanto la vista. Entonces vio que la puerta que daba afuera estaba abierta. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la abrió un poco mas, miro hacia afuera y la cerro. Volvió hacia adentro y observo como Mirocu venia de la cocina frotándose la frente. -¿Donde esta?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Me dio con la sarten.- atino a decir y señalaba el golpe que le habían propinado. El oji-dorado miro a su amigo y retorno a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y salio corriendo.

-¡SE ESCAPO!- el hombre de la coleta siguió atrás de el. Rápidamente llegaron al ascensor. El peli-plateado lo golpeo. -¡Esta mierda no sirve!- continuaron corriendo esta vez hacia las escaleras.

-¡Transformate en humano Inuyasha!- exigió como precaución Miroku. El peli-plateado cambio su aspecto de bestia por el de un humano al instante sin parar la carrera. Se adentraron en las escaleras y empezaron a descenderlas con gran agilidad.

-¡Ahí esta!- el ahora peli-negro había vislumbrado a la muchacha y se la señalaba a su amigo.

Kagome bajaba los últimos escalones hasta un descanso de la extensa escalinata. Jadeante recostó su espalda contra la pared. Vio a un costado para informarse en que piso estaba. -¡¡DOCE!!- grito atormentada. -No voy a salir mas de aquí.- llevo su mirada hacia arriba y pudo divisar como se acercaban sus "secuestradores".

-¡QUEDATE AHI!- señalo el oji-negro amenazante. La morena no hizo caso y salio corriendo. Inuyasha salto sobre la baranda, como la escalera iba en espiral decidió adelantarse bajando algunos pisos.

-¡Cuidado Inuyasha!- advirtió el oji-azul mientras seguía bajando.

-¡Ja! ¡No te preocupes!- en un segundo poseía su cabellera plateada otra vez. Aterrizo de pie unos escalones mas adelante que la mujer.

La muchacha retrocedió algunos pasos al verse acorralada. -Si me tocas grito.- camino hacia atrás escapando del peli-plateado que la observaba acechante.

En un rápido movimiento el oji-dorado la tomo por la muñeca y la cargo en su hombro. -¡¡Aaaaaaah!! ¡ME ESTA SECUESTRANDO!- golpeo con sus puños la espalda de su captor.

-¡YA CALLATE!- ordeno un enojado peli-plateado. La chica forcejeaba por librarse de su agarre mientras el oji-dorado subía las escaleras.

-¡Suéltame pervertido!- ya casi se estaba escapando.

Inuyasha medio furioso la bajo, aun sosteniéndola, para regañarla. -¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE PERVERTIDO?!- el ceño del peli-plateado estaba muy fruncido.

-¡A TI! ¡CREES QUE NO SE QUIEN ME SACO LA ROPA!- Kagome realizaba movimientos bruscos para zafarse, claro que sin mucho éxito.

El medio demonio se acerco un poco mas su rostro al de la chica y puso una sonrisa de maldad. -CREEME.. FUE UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO.- la oji-marrón sintiéndose insultada le dio un fuerte pisotón al joven. -¡Aaah! ¡MALDITA!- la chica de cabello azabache corrió.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!- llamo el oji-azul que seguía bajando hasta los dos jóvenes.

-¡¿Que?!- grito el oji-dorado.

-¡Tenemos espectadores!- el joven de la coleta señalo a una pareja de ancianos que subía. En el momento el platinado cambio su apariencia.

La chica de ojos color chocolate se acercaba a la pareja, que ascendía, para pedir ayuda cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia atrás de su brazo izquierdo. Al instante se vio al lado de Inuyasha que traía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa falsa. -Problemas de recién casados.- la apretó contra su musculoso y sudado cuerpo, la cargo a su hombro otra vez y prosiguió a subir las escaleras. Los ancianos observaban sin comprender.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Yo no soy tu esposa!- el forcejeo de la muchacha continuaba.

En un momento la chica mordió la mano del oji-negro y no alcanzo a retroceder unos pasos que su boca y nariz fueron tapados con un pañuelo que la hizo desfallecer en brazos del joven Taisho. -¿Mirocu..?- pregunto un alterado chico de larga y negra cabellera. -¿Le diste cloroformo?-

-Es un sedante natural.- dijo, le mostró la botella y la guardo.

-Por lo menos ahora estará mas tranquila.- comento un exhausto peli-negro que cargo a la joven en brazos hasta su departamento.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Una joven de cabellos azabache despertó de su placido sueño muy suavemente. Observo todo a su alrededor y vio una mano un tanto familiar que movía la palanca de cambios... ¿_palanca de cambios?¿Estoy en un automóvil? Subió_ un poco mas la vista hasta el dueño de el automóvil y la mano. _¿Inuyasha? Así_ era, el la miro por el rabillo del ojo disimuladamente.

-Estamos en mi carro. No grites.- ordeno el peli-negro.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Kagome mientras dirigía la vista hacia el exterior del vehículo. Se encontraban en pleno centro de Tokio.

-A Shicon.- el oji negro no le dirigía la vista a su acompañante. Trataba de no encontrarse con esa mirada extraña pero cálida que lo envolvía de raras sensaciones.- Mi jefa quiere hablar contigo.- la oji-marrón escrutaba minuciosamente el coche. -Como te informe hoy en la mañana...- mientras investiga si los asientos eran de cuero el peli-negro freno de golpe, le clavo su intensa mirada en sus tiernos ojos y prosiguió: -...antes de que te escaparas .- Saco la llave, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la chica de los ojos color chocolate.

Kagome se fijo que ropa traía puesta, era la misma camisa azul y unos jeans algo grandes para ella. Cuando el oji-negro se acerco a su puerta la joven se quito el cinturón de seguridad e intento alejarse de el. El hombre se adentro un poco, la tomo y la jalo hacia afuera. -Ven acá.- asió su brazo derecho y la condujo a la fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- la oji-marrón insistía en resistirse.

-¡Ya callate!- el peli-negro ya tenia una terrible jaqueca y frotaba con la mano libre sus sienes.

Los dos entraban al edificio por un amplio recibidor de piso color blanco marmolado y paredes plateadas brillantes. La recepcionista advirtió la llegada de alguien y se levanto de su asiento, que la escondía detrás de su enorme escritorio negro, para saludar. - Buenos di...- la mujer de anteojos y cabello castaño se volvió a sentar. La mirada que le había clavado el oji-negro hizo que recorriera por todo su cuerpo un escalofrió desagradable.

-¡Suel...tame!- la joven de cabellos azabache tiraba del agarre.

-¡Quedate quieta!- pronuncio un exasperado hombre que jalo de la muchacha y la metió con el a un ascensor. Apretó los botones y volteo disimuladamente ya que sentía una mirada algo asesina sobre su ser. Estaba en lo correcto, la chica lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Tenia la reputación de matar a sus enemigos con la mirada. Ambos se vieron por mas de diez segundos sin moverse hasta que el peli-negro volteo. Algo estaba mal, la niña ni siquiera se había asustado y encima el se había rendido. Es que esos ojos tenían algo que lo hacia sentir diferente pero no de una forma desagradable. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron hacia un extenso corredor. El peli-negro y Kagome caminaron hacia el final del pasillo.

Una mujer de larga cabellera colorada observo a la pareja.- Buenos días señor Taisho.- la chica de ojos castaños, que ya no se resistía, dio una rápida mirada a su escolta. -La señora Nakamura lo espera.- dijo y acomodo unos papeles.

-Bien.- expreso con desgano. Abrieron las puertas de la oficina. Inuyasha seguía teniendo del brazo a la muchacha y la soltó sobre un sillón que se encontraba enfrente un escritorio.

-¡Que bruto!- la joven Higurashi se frotaba las nalgas. El peli-negro se limito a mirarla de reojo y esperar a que el gran sillón de color blanco diera media vuelta dejando ver a su cómoda huésped.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos la mujer giro su asiento hasta quedar a la vista de los jóvenes. -Puedes retirarte Inuyasha.- el oji-negro volteo sobre si y se retiro del lugar. La chica de cabello azabache siguió con la mirada a el peli-negro después regreso su vista hacia la anciana. -Bienvenida. Mi nombre es Nakamura Kaede.- la mujer de canosos cabellos se mostraba amable. La oji-marrón quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida . - Seguro te preguntaras por que estas aquí.- la muchacha asintió. -Iré directo al grano. No eres una ser humano normal. Tu sangre puede detener o provocar el próximo apocalipsis y eso es lo buscan tanto demonios como humanos.-

La morena la veía un tanto desconcertada. -Me parece muy interesante su historia pero... ¿por que estoy aquí?.- reitero la joven. El silencio de el lugar era aterrador.

-Nosotros te protegeremos y te ayudaremos a desarrollar tu poder.- Kaede se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a un fichero. Extrajo de allí unos papeles y se los alcanzo a Kagome.

-¿Mi poder?- pregunto la joven de oscuro cabello mientras ojeaba los papeles.

-Si, todos las "vasijas" tienen un poder o habilidad especial. Solo se muestra si entrenas bastante.- informo la mujer. -Por eso Inuyasha se esmerara en tus rutinas y ejercicios.- La cara de la oji-marrón paso de la duda y sorpresa a la frustacion. Ni modo iba a tener que ver a ese ser desagradable una vez mas. -Esos papeles que te di...- Invoco la señora de canosos cabellos a una joven un tanto ida. -...son tus horarios. Los ajustamos con tus tareas diarias.-

La chica de cabello azabache observo con detenimiento las paginas. -¿Como saben que voy a la universidad?- inquirió preocupada.

-Sabemos todo.- respondió con seguridad la anciana -Sabemos que tienes 19 años. Que tu familia esta integrada por tres personas y mucho mas. - los ojos castaños de la muchacha delataban inquietud. Por eso la mujer continuo:- Conseguimos toda esta información en la base de datos de la municipalidad con el nombre que nos dieron los videntes que anticiparon tu muerte.- la joven parpadeo varias veces sin entender.

-Entonces... ¿sabe que trabajo por la mañana, a esta hora mas precisamente?- la anciana asintió. - ¿Y por que veo mi horario ocupado por... Kendo I?- Kagome esperaba la respuesta y la anciana solo sonrió.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Por fin estaba llegando a la tan dichosa universidad. La muchacha de oscuros cabellos le había pedido. No, obligado a llevarla hasta el lugar. Lo había hecho quedar como un tonto. Le iba a pagar semejante atrevimiento.

_Flash back_

Varios hombres miraban con admiración mal disimulada a un joven de plateada cabellera que terminaba con cuanto holograma se cruzaba en su camino. El único que no se asombraba era un joven de coleta que se encontraba fuera de la zona de combate con una notebook sobre sus piernas. El ambarino cargo su espada sobre el hombro derecho dando a entender que había acabado su labor. Todos los presentes aplaudieron hasta que vieron una señorita de cabello azabache acercarse al muchacho. Toco su hombro y este giro de inmediato.

Inuyasha al ver a la chica relajo su cuerpo y su rostro dibujo una mueca de fastidio. -¿Que quieres?- la mujer le acerco un papel con desdén. El peli-plateado lo leyó para si.

"_Inuyasha te encargo que lleves a Kagome a buscar sus libros a su casa y luego a la universidad"_

Enarco una ceja y miro a la chica. -¿Crees que voy a llevarte? No soy tu chófer.- dijo divertido y sarcástico.

-¿Lo leíste todo?- pregunto la oji-marrón con seriedad en su rostro e ironía en su voz.

-Si- pronuncio no muy convencido y volvió hacia el papel.

"_PD: desde hoy vivirá en tu casa, no te preocupes ya mande alguien quien recoja sus cosas._

_Kaede"_

Los ojos del muchacho se habían abierto como platos. Apretó el papel con furia. -¡Ni de broma!- levanto la vista hacia la morena que parecía tan alegre como el.

-Son ordenes de ella.- Kagome tenia el ceño un poco fruncido. -No creas que se me ocurrió a mi.- ambos jóvenes miraban desafiantes. _Aunque eso no se me ocurriría ni en mil años con alguien como tu. Pensó_ la chica de ojos castaños.

-Ahora me va a escuchar.- dijo el peli-plateado empujando con descuido a la muchacha y encaminándose a las puertas del gimnasio. Pero antes de llegar la voz de cierta persona lo detuvo.

-No esta. Se acaba de ir a una reunión.- dijo la oji-marrón mientras frotaba su brazo que le dolía por el choque con el hombre.

-¡¿Que?!- grito un alarmado ambarino. Miroku que observaba la escena un tanto distanciado decidió intervenir tomando por el brazo al joven de cabellos plateados. La mirada furiosa de su amigo solo le indicaba una cosa: había problemas, serios problemas con la chica.

Kagome se acerco un poco a los muchachos. -Vas a tener que llevarme.- dijo serena -Son ordenes.- pronuncio haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

El oji-dorado se soltó de un brusco movimiento del agarre del chico de la coleta y volteo para ver a la joven de cabello azabache. -¡NO VOY A LLEVARTE A LA UIVERSIDAD NIÑA! ¡NO SOY TU CHOFER!- todos los presentes que miraban el teatro que se había armado fingieron volver a sus actividades ya que cierto medio demonio les había clavado su mirada de iceberg.

-Inuyasha sera mejor que te calmes.- dijo el oji-azul tratando de apaciguar el humor del híbrido.

-¡¿Calmarme?!- escandalizo -Mira lo que tengo que hacer.- le alcanzo el papel que estaba hecho un bollo por su mano derecha.

Mirocu leyó todo con cuidado. -¡Ah! Llevala de una buena vez.- apremio.

-¿Leíste todo?- soltó irónico. La vena que se marcaba en su frente parecía estar a punto de estallar.

El joven de azulados ojos escruto el papel con sumo detenimiento y a medida que avanzaba su rostro adquiría un matiz lascivo. Levanto el rostro y miro al peli-plateado con un brillo especial en los ojos. -Que suerte tienes amigo.- pronuncio con alegría y dio unas palmadas en su espalda. - Te acabas de sacar el gordo de navidad.- viro hacia la muchacha de ojos castaños y la recorrió sin ninguna clase de pudor con la mirada. -Teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Kagome es muy bonita y tu vigoroso van a tener unas noches increíbles.- dando a las ultimas palabras un toque de publicidad barata.

El joven de ojos dorados tomo al chico de la coleta por el cuello de la camisa de color celeste con brusquedad. -¡Pero no te das cuenta que no quiero vivir con ella..!- el oji-azul solo reía de manera estúpida. Ya se había acostumbrado al descuidado trato de su compañero. En especial en la época que los sentimientos le habían pasado factura. -...Idiota.- soltó la ropa del hombre.

-¡¿Sabes que?! ¡A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que vivir contigo!- reprocho la morena cruzándose de brazos y encaro hacia la salida. - ¡¿Y sabes que mas?! ¡Me importa muy poco si me llevas o no! ¡TONTO!- salio dando un fuerte portazo que resonó en amplio y silencioso gimnasio.

El muchacho de oscuro cabello movió la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua repetida veces en negación mientras acomodaba su camisa. -Ve por ella... ¿Que esperas?- toco la espalda del ambarino con intención de darle animo y este salio tras la chica.

_Fin Flash back_

Que mal parado había quedado. Salio corriendo del lugar como si fuera un desesperado por encontrar a su novia y todos lo habían visto no solo salir de esa forma si no también forcejear en los pasillos de Shicon & co. con la oji-marrón. Que después de varios insultos hacia el peli-plateado accedió a subir al auto. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. -Esta chica es un estorbo. Es una... una...- no se le ocurrían otra cosa que no fueran groserías. Deslizo la mano hacia la palanca de cambios y estaciono. Chasqueo los dedos y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de victoria por primera vez en el día. -¡Eso es! Es una piedra... una piedra en MI zapato. Esas que siempre te arruinan el paseo .- dijo con fastidio, miro por la ventana derecha como se acercaba la joven con una sonrisa que no había visto durante el corto lapso de conocerse. De inmediato el rostro del muchacho se tenso en una mueca de infinita maldad. -...pero que me asegurare de sacar.- ya no le importaba su deuda ni el regaño de su anciana jefa. De una u otra forma se aseguraría de deshacer de Kagome Higurashi y de su odiosa sonrisa.

**...fuera del auto...**

-Es una lastima que no puedas venir.- pronuncio muy triste una de las amigas de Kagome.

-Si, realmente lo siento. Se cuanto habían planeado la salida y...-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que un joven de buen aspecto y negros cabellos había llamado la atención de sus amigas.- ¿A quien estará esperando?- dijo una joven de cabellos rizados.

-No se, pero realmente es una suertuda.- manifestó con cierta picardia la de cabello largo y lacio.

La joven de ojos castaños escruto con detenimiento al hombre no parecía tener mas de 22 o 23 años. Llevaba ropa informal: unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras, una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camiseta blanca por de bajo. La camiseta se cenia a su trabajado torso. No reparo en su rostro ya que el muchacho se apoyaba sobre un auto negro bastante familiar. ¿De quien era? No podía recordarlo y con el cuchicheo de sus amigas y las pequeñas risitas que largaban esporadicamente no se podía concentrar. Entonces se le vino a la mente: negro, auto deportivo: Inuyasha. Era el auto de ese cretino. -¡Adiós chicas! Mañana nos vemos.- saludo y encaro al chico dispuesta a alejarlo por su propio bien. Antes que Inuyasha saliera del carro y lo asesinara. Se acerco lo suficiente. -Disculpa, pero...- sus ojos chocolate se perdieron en el rostro del extraño. Era increíblemente guapo, sus facciones eran como una obra de arte del renacimiento. Ahora entendía porque a sus amigas casi se les cayeron las medias al verlo. Contemplo cada detalle, cada linea y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-¿ Que te pasa?- golpeo su frente con un dedo sacándola de su ensueño.

-No, nada. Es solo que...- decía tan calmada. Calma que sorprendió al chico. Pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella. _¿Que te pasa?_ Resonó en su cabeza, conocía es voz. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro relajado se contrajo en una mueca de furia e ira. -¿T... t... tu?- pregunto indignada.

-¡Si! ¿Quien otro va a ser? ¿Sancho Panza?- reprocho molesto. Los dos jóvenes subieron al automóvil.

Que rabia tenia en ese momento. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? El moreno que la tenia mas que embobada era Inuyasha. No lo había reconocido por el hecho que no traía la larga cabellera plateada y sus "perversos" ojos dorados. Ojos que habían fascinado a Kagome durante ocho meses en sus sueños y que ahora ya no el eran tan atractivos. Se sentía tan tonta, tan...tan...rara. De golpe el sonrojo se aferro a su rostro. Miro al joven de soslayo y puso atención nuevamente en su cara.

El ahora peli-negro freno y vio intuitivamente a la chica de cabello azabache que lo miraba indiscretamente y bastante roja. La miro serio unos segundos dándole a entender que había sido atrapada, pero la joven ni se percato. No era nada raro pera el encontrar esos ojo color chocolate sobre su ser. Lo que si era anormal es que no intentara matarlo o darle a entender lo mucho que lo detestaba con su mirada, ya que sus orbes marrones lo estaban devorando. So y el hecho de la tonalidad rojiza en sus mejillas. -¿Tengo un mono en la cara o que? - dijo muy molesto.

La muchacha de azabache cabellera parpadeo dos o tres veces y se dio cuenta de su torpe error. Abrió la boca en síntoma de sorpresa. -¡No!- pronuncio esquiva y dirigió su cabeza al frente de un rápido giro. Inuyasha enarco una ceja. -Y a ver si te apuras.- ordeno -Tengo mucha tarea que hacer.- su rostro relajado miraba todo el tiempo al frente.

-No puedo pasarme los semáforos en rojo.- advirtió y movió la palanca de cambios.

-Que raro que seas tan respetuoso de los semáforos.- dijo Kagome. El peli-negro la miro molesto. -Y por si te queda alguna duda: si, eso fue un insulto.- la oji-marrón dirigió su vista al joven.

-En realidad estaba buscando que responderte...- contesto con exasperación -...estorbo.- el moreno le dio un tono hostil a la palabra.

La chica de cabellos azabaches no le presto atención ya que algo le molestaba en el pie izquierdo. Se saco el zapato color blanco que le habían prestado en Shicon & co. y lo agito un poco sobre su palma haciendo caer una pequeña piedra. -¡Ah! ¡Con que eras tu!- comentaba alegre con el pequeño objeto entre dos de sus dedos. -¡Me hiciste pasar un mal rato!- miro a Inuyasha que parecía muy concentrado manejando. _La verdad que el también es una piedra...no, una roca en mi zapato. _Y tiro la piedra en el cenicero.

_¡Ja! La piedra de mi zapato tenia una en su zapato. Pensó_ el oji-negro que observaba de soslayo el cenicero y el objeto dentro de este. _De la misma forma de desharé de ti, Kagome. _

_**N/A:**_** Como que se tienen un poco de bronca, ¿no?. Pero ya va a pasar. ¿Y que me dicen de Kagome? Ya se perdio en los encantos del medio demonio( ¿y quien no? ) Esta vez la hice pisar en falso a ella, tal vez dentro de poco Inu tambien pase por lo mismo (jeje). Bueno no opino mas. Me despido.**

**Ah... y dejen sus reviews por fa. Que no vienen mal. Puede ser de elogio, amenazas, con toda la mala onda del mundo, sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra. Apreten el botoncito de ahi abajo (no muerde). **

**Chau!!! No los jodo mas. Que tengan buena semana. n_n  
**


	3. CAPITULO 3: PRIMER ROUND

** _Hola!! Como andan?? Volvi con otro capítulo recien sacado del horno. Quiero agradecer a: AllySan (esa de la sangre y el apocalipsis va a ser explicado en el cap. 5) y ElaineMalfoy11 (no se... tal vez, tal vez no. Vamos a ver si muere. Lo dudo mucho, pero quien sabe un dia me levanto de mal humor y decido matarla :P). Bueno sin mas preambulos les dejo el conty. Que lo disfruten..._  
**

**Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

_**CAPITULO III****:** Primer round._

Un desconsiderado rayo de sol le pegaba en el rostro de lleno haciendo que despertara. Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeo dos o tres veces para aclarar su vista y al instante vio la cama matrimonial, en la que dormía hace unos segundos, llena de papeles. Claro se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde después de ordenar un poco las cosas que habían traído a su nueva casa. Miro el ventanal y paso sobre los papeles para acercarse. Dispuesta a poner los pies en tierra firme se acomodo al borde de la cama y bajo al piso sintiendo como una viscosa y pegajosa se le untaba en la piel.

-¡Aagggg!- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y enseguida a su mente vino la imagen de el autor de le hecho y su nombre. -¡INUYASHA!- se levanto como pudo ya que la sustancia era algo resbalosa y encaro hacia la puerta.

Ya en la habitación continua observo a un peli-plateado dormir muy sereno en el sofá con solo unos pantalones. Sonrió con malicia y camino hacia la cocina. Tomo una cacerola, abrió el grifo y sigilosa volvió al medio demonio. Se escucho el agua caer sobre el joven y el sofá de pana.

-¡MIROKU! ¡MALDI...- el oji-dorado se había frotado el rostro haciendo mas nítida la imagen para ver la cara de la morena con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?!- se levanto de un salto para quedar frente a ella.

-¡¿CÓMO QUÉ QUE ME PASA?!- Kagome frunció el ceño al instante - ¡TIRASTE ALREDEDOR DE MI CAMA ESA PORQUERÍA COMO SI SE TRATARA DE LA FOSA DE UN CASTILLO!- la oji-marrón estaba casi sobre el joven de plateados cabellos.

-¡¿TU CAMA?!- grito irónico el ambarino -¡TE RECUERDO QUE ESTA ES MI CASA! ¡Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME VENGA EN GANA!-

Kagome lo miraba fijo con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. -¡Ah... si!- y se dirigió a la recamara -¡PUES CUÁNDO DUERMAS TÚ AHÍ PUEDES LLENARLO DE CUANTA PORQUERÍA SE TE ANTOJE!- regreso del cuarto y unto la viscosa mezcla sobre el pecho del medio demonio con las manos.

-¡MALDITA SEA MUJER!- dijo ya alterado el peli-plateado.

La joven de cabellos azabaches retiro sus manos del cuerpo del muchacho. -¡ Y yo que pensaba prepararte un desayuno para hacer las pases!- se alejaba.

-¡A MI NO ME INTERESA HACER LAS PASES CONTIGO!- sacaba poco a poco la sustancia que se escurría hasta su marcado abdomen.

-¡BIEN! ¡ENTONCES VETE AL INFIERNO!- la chica estaba furiosa y sus mejillas teñidas de fuerte color rojo. Se dirigió al cuarto.

-¡JA! ¡CONTIGO AQUI, YA ESTOY EN EL INFIERNO!- manifestó con desdén.

Kagome que iba a cerrar la puerta se giro para mirar al oji-dorado. -¡EN ESE CASO PONTE A MARCAR EN LA PARED LOS DIAS QUE TE QUEDAN DE TORTURA!- y dio un portazo que mas o menos se escucho al otro lado del mundo.

-¡¡¡BIEN!!!- respondió, secando con una playera que estaba en el suelo.

La chica de ojos chocolate camino un poco en la habitación para dirigirse al baño y callo sentada. -¡AAAAHH!- del otro lado solo se escuchaban las carcajadas burlonas de Inuyasha.

"_Créeme esto es solo el principio."_ Sonrió con picardia para si el chico.

La muchacha que estaba aun el piso embadurnada hasta el cabello intentaba levantarse. _"Así que vas a jugar de esta_ _forma. También voy a participar." _ y en su cabeza comenzaron a dibujarse mil formas de asesinar a su compañero de casa.

_·.·_ ·.·_·.·_·.·_·.·_

Miroku ya le daba el tercer sorbo a su taza de café. Él e Inuyasha se habían fugado de Shicon para relajarse un poco. Mejor dicho relajar a su amigo, que estaba con aspecto humano. Es que los cinco segundos que había estado con la joven Higurashi se la pasaron discutiendo y el chico de la coleta sabia que si ninguno de los dos cooperaba el oji-negro jamas se libraría de la deuda que cargaba ya hacia año y medio.

Tomo un trago de su café y chasqueo la lengua. -Esa chica no tiene ni lo mínimo para ser una "vasija" decente.- comento el joven de larga cabellera negra. El oji-azul negó con la cabeza y suspiro. Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía, tendría que usar la artillería pesada.

-A ver Inuyasha...- invoco -Te quieres liberar de la señorita Kagome, ¿no?- el moreno asintió mientras comía unos panecillos -Bueno, siendo así...- el joven Taisho esperaba expectante la respuesta -...debes procurar llevarte bien con ella y tratar de entrenarla lo mejor posible. ¿Inuyasha?- el muchacho de la coleta había sonado de lo mas casual mientras su amigo se caía de la silla.

¿Como le podía decir eso? Sinceramente esperaba que el pervertido de su compañero le dijera que le iba a conseguir otro instructor y guardaespaldas, que iba intentar que no la viera nunca mas o mucho mejor que la mandaba a otro planeta. Pero no, él muy gracioso le decía que se llevaran bien.

-Deja de decir estupideces.- rodó los ojos, llamo a una de las meseras y pago la cuenta.

El ahora peli-negro salio del local un tanto molesto y el oji-azul lo seguía. Los dos contrastaban con la forma de vestir. Miroku iba con un traje gris, una camisa blanca sin corbata y zapatos negros e Inuyasha con una camiseta negra, pantalones de jeans y zapatillas.

El hombre de traje alcanzo a su amigo y lo llamo colocando la mano izquierda en su hombro diestro. -Espera.- hablo -Tienes que hacerlo. No hay otra forma de olvidarte de este lugar y todos los recuerdos que te trae.- el oji-negro lo miraba sorprendido y algo entristecido. Su camarada tenia razón lo que mas quería era irse de Shicon, Tokio y de ser posible de Japón. Bufo y rodó los ojos.

-Bien.- soltó en un murmullo. -Tratare, pero no te prometo nada.- lo señalo con el indice.

-Bueno al menos estamos mejor que al principio.- dijo su nuca y poniendo una sonrisa un tanto forzada. -Ademas la señorita Kagome parece ser muy agradable.- el joven de la coleta miraba al muchacho.

El chico de largos cabellos negro enarco una ceja y observo a Miroku. -¿Agradable?- hablo irónico. -¡Ja! Yo diría que es un demonio de nivel tres. Mal humorada, pretenciosa y gritona.- mofo el joven que junto con un cabizbajo muchacho del traje se adentraban a Shicon & co.

"_Solo espero que la señorita Higurashi le tenga paciencia" _pensaba inquieto y con una gota de sudor en su frente, el oji-azul.

_·.·_·.·_·.·_·.·_·.·_

-...y no solo lleno con esto mi habitación.- la joven de cabello azabache sacaba de su mochila un frasco de vidrio con una gelatina azul brillante. Sango negó con la cabeza y un gesto divertido adornaba su rostro.- ¿Que es?-

-Es una baba con la que las madres ciempiés cubren los huevos para protegerlos y alimentarlos.- ambas chicas miraban a la sustancia con asco mientras la morena le contaba todo con mucho detalle a la única chica que conoció hace mucho tiempo y justo se la fue a encontrar ahí.

_Flash back_

-¿Miroku?- la oji-marrón vagaba por los pasillos del edificio sin poder encontrar el deposito de ropa.

-¡Ah! Señorita. ¿En que la puedo ayudar?- el oji-azul la un tanto preocupado. A ver si todavía quería darle otro sartenazo.

-Disculpe el golpe.- le hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver el apósito en su frente. -Estoy buscando este lugar.- le extendió un pequeño papel.

-¡Mi Manguito!- exclamo con entusiasmo, la chica miraba sorprendida. -Te disculpo.- le contesto volviendo en si. -Es al final de este pasillo, la puerta que esta a la izquierda.- le señalo. -No te preocupes. A estas horas ella de estar ahí preparando el vestuario para esta noche.- en los ojos del joven de la coleta se veía un brillo especial.

-Bueno muchas gracias.- Kagome tomo el papel y se dirigió al fondo.

Abrió sigilosa la puerta. Lo que estaba ante sus ojos era espectacular, el sueño de toda chica hecho realidad. Un cuarto lleno de ropa, zapatos y todo tipo de accesorios. La anciana Kaede la había mandado ahí para que se cambiará de ropa ya que traía la cierto peli-plateado.

Golpeo la puerta dos veces y preguntó: -¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola?- se metió un poco más y toco la tela de un bonito vestido verde.

-Eh... ¡Sí! Pase.- una joven de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y muy buena figura salio por detrás de un aparador de carteras con un vestido en la mano. -¿Higurashi Kagome?- inquirió asombrada, el vestido termino sobre un mueble.

-Si. ¿Me conoces?- la otra chica la tomo de las manos.

-Soy yo Sango. Yoshida Sango. ¿Recuerdas?- en la boca de ambas se formo una sonrisa y al instante se abrazaron.

Rompieron el abrazo. -No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas tan cambiada que no te reconocí.- manifestó mientras examinaba cuidadosamente a su amiga.

-Trabajo aquí y también estas bastante cambiada. ¿Cómo viniste a parar por estos lugares?- decía la castaña mientras sonreían y se abrazaban.

-Uf... Resulta que soy un "jarrón"- contaba un tanto exasperada la morena. Ambas chicas se sentaban sobre una mesa.

-¿Un "jarrón"? Querrás decir una "vasija".- la joven Yoshida largo una risa de burlona.

-Si eso.- Kagome reía de la misma forma -Y me dijeron que debo quedarme aquí, que me van a enseñar a defenderme y no se que más.- expreso con fastidio.

-Mmm... ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?- comento asombrada. -Pero que bueno volver a encontrarnos después de tantos años.- ambas se abrazaban. Después de nueve años de no verse era normal tanta alegría. -Espera...- la tomaba de ambos brazos. -¿Quién te toco de instructor?- la miraba fijamente.

La morena rodó los ojos y bufo. -El ser más fastidioso, caprichoso, maleducado, insensible, arrogante y violento del mundo...- Sango le dio a entender con los ojos que quería el nombre. Era claro que estas chicas se entendían. -...se llama Inuyasha. Y no solo es mi instructor...- aclaro -también es mi dichoso guardaespaldas y tengo que vivir con él.- lo último lo dijo con tono resignado.

La castaña le dedico una mirada llena de anhelo. -¿Qué bueno!- exclamo mientras abrazaba a la joven Higurashi, que estaba desconcertada. -Mi hermano se encargara de cuidarte muy bien.- le contaba con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome empezó a atar cabos sueltos. -¿Tu hermano?- pregunto inquieta a la par que su rostro se esforzaba en esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, mi hermano. Bueno medio hermano por parte de madre; pero al fin y al cabo hermanos.- contestaba muy feliz -Él de la fotografía que tanto llamaba tu atención cuando eras una niña.- tocaba con el codo a la chica, con complicidad.

-Así que tu hermano.- se había resignado. Parecía que no podría hablar mal de Inuyasha a gusto. _Mala suerte_

-Pero no te preocupes...- la joven Yoshida puso una mano en el muslo de la morena y bajo de la mesa en donde estaban sentadas -...entiendo que el cabezota de mi hermano es pesado y no me sorprende que ya te halla dado tan buena imagen de él.- resalto con sarcasmo y una buena carcajada a la que correspondió con el mismo gesto la muchacha de cabello azabache. Le había dado vía libre para contarle todo.

_Fin flash back_

-¿Qué más te hizo?- pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-Me dejo sin gato.- reprocho la morena. Tomo aire y continuo: -dijo que ya era suficiente con tener que aguantarme...- contaba algo triste -y lo mando para la casa de mi familia.-

-Si, es que a Inuyasha no le gustan los animales.- aclaro la joven Yoshida.

-Ah... No me queda duda alguna de ello.- se conformaba la chica de oscuros cabellos.

-Pero Buyo va a estar bien. ¿No?- la morena asintió y la castaña acomodo un poco la ropa deportiva que traía puesta.

-Te vas a quedar sin hermano.- anunciaba Kagome mientras dirigía su vista al frente para apreciar el gran gimnasio. La muchacha de castaños cabellos reía divertida.

-¿Y dónde vas a enterrar e...?- ambas quedaron en silencio al escuchar la pesada puerta abrirse y voltearon a ver quien se acercaba.

Los dos morenos bajaban las escaleras hablando de cosas banales. El joven Taisho se reía a todo pulmón mientras el oji-azul trataba de regañarlo algo parecido aunque sin mucho éxito.

-La verdad que te pasas.- hablaba Miroku en desacuerdo con las acciones del chico de oscuras orbes.

-Ya...- el oji-negro se agarraba el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír -...tampoco fue para tanto. Solo un poco de baba de ciempiés y una caída mañanera.- volvía a largar una buena carcajada que corto de golpe cuando vio a esa chica con su hermana. El muchacho de largos cabellos oscuros rodó los ojos y suspiro profundo y con cierta ira. Se acerco rápidamente a donde se encontraban las mujeres. Poso sus manos en los asientos que estaban situados delante de ellas y sonrió de forma forzada.

-¡Hola Inuyasha!- saludo Sango divertida de ver el combate de miradas entre su amiga y el oji-negro. Parecía que se descuartizarían

El moreno desvío la mirada hacía la chica de castaños cabellos para cambiarla a una más amable. -Hola.- correspondió al saludo secamente. Volvió la vista a la joven de cabellos azabache. -¿Se puede saber qué hacen juntas?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Que te importa.- contesto con tono hostil la muchacha de pelo negro. En ningún momento dejaron de matarse con la mirada.

-No te pregunte a ti, niña.- dijo con el mismo tono.

-A... Kagome y yo nos conocemos de la primaria y como hace tiempo que no nos vemos, decidimos ponernos al tanto de las cosas.- aclaraba la joven Yoshida.

-Ah...- correspondió tajante a su hermana mientras continuaba desafiando con la mirada a la chica de oscuro cabello. -Baja.- dio media vuelta y comenzó a descender el tramo que faltaba de gradas.

-¿Mm...?- miro una confundida Kagome a la castaña.

-Que bajes.- el oji-negro giro para observarla con desdén -¿O pretendes entrenar ahí arriba?- inquirió molesto, continuó bajando con paso arrogante.

La muchacha de cabello azabache salió de la parte de los asientos y alcanzó a el oji-negro. -Inuyasha.- llamo a la par que metía la mano en su mochila. El anteriormente nombrado volteo quedando un escalón más abajo que la mujer. -Ya que tanto te gusta la baba...- abrió un frasco con la mezcla azul, tomo la mano del muchacho y le deposito lo que contenía el recipiente. El joven de largos cabellos negros la miraba con furia y ella solo le dedico una sonrisa simpática. La chica prosiguió a bajar la escalera, el oji-negro amenazo con empastarle el cabello pero Miroku lo detuvo sacandole la sustancia.

El oji-azul se sentó al lado de la castaña que lo miraba cautelosa. -Hola Sango.- sonrió de costado.

-Ah... Hola Miroku.- la castaña se hundía en su asiento. El moreno solía incomodarla con comentarios fuera de lugar. Claro que la chica siempre le daba el vuelto: una buena cachetada. Ambos observaban las fallidas enseñanzas de el ahora peli-plateado a su "alumna".

-Sango...- hablo el moreno -Tenemos que hacer algo...- el joven Houshi dirigía su vista al frente y pronunciaba las palabras serio.

La joven castaños cabellos rodó los ojos y bufo. Puso sus manos en el apoya brazos y amago a levantarse. -Me voy...- expreso exasperada. Era clásico que el muy descarado hablara de esa forma para pedir sexo.

-No espera.- se adelanto el chico de la coleta, tomando de la muñeca a la mujer. -No es nada...- comento, quería darle a entender el fin de la frase.

-¿Pervertido?- la joven intentaba concluir las palabras del mujeriego.

-Si.- contesto convencido. La chica bufo furiosa e hizo el ademan de irse, pero el oji-azul la retuvo una vez mas. -¡No! No. Quise decir: si, no es nada pervertido.- finalizo.

-Ah...- la joven Yoshida cedió a sentarse nuevamente. -¿Entonces?- interrogo curiosa.

-Tú y yo sabemos que este lugar esta matando a Inuyasha...- inicio un preocupado oji-azul. La castaña asentía con el rostro relajado. -...y para sacarlo de también necesitamos de la señorita Kagome...- continuo un inteligente chico de la coleta. Sango comenzaba a captar sus intenciones. -Tú sabes...que ambos cooperen.- enfatizo.

La chica suspiro. -Te aprovechas porque estudio psicología.- reprocho.

-Anda Sango.- intento convencer con el rostro más sexy que podía poner.

-De acuerdo.- chocaron las manos en señal de pacto. -Pero no le digas nada a Inuyasha.- lo señalo con el indice en tono de amenaza.

-Ni lo digas.- expreso mas preocupado por lo que podría hacerle el oji-dorado. La joven de castaños cabellos se retiro dejando al peli-negro que observaba al "mentor" y su "pupila".

La joven de cabello azabache movía torpemente un sable samurai y el peli-plateado alardeaba , haciendo movimientos certeros con la espada, de su gran habilidad. -Inuyasha, ya te dije que no se como usar una espada.- decía la oji-marrón. Poco a poco la acorralaba contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. Cuando por fin su espalda toco el frío muro el chico de doradas orbes le arrebato el instrumento.

-Ves ya estas muerta.- anuncio con el objeto filoso apuntándole al cuello.

Kagome golpeo con la palma de la mano la espada bajándola para cederle el paso. Salio de su situación y cuando ya se posiciono delante de el peli-plateado hablo: -Es que eres un pésimo profesor.- aseguro.

-Error.- continuo el ambarino -Aquí la pésima eres tú, niña.- cargo la espada a su hombro y adquirió una postura arrogante.

-¡Aaah!- chillo furiosa la morena. Apretó una toalla en sus manos como si fuera el cuello del joven Taisho, contó hasta diez en un intento de calmarse y giro. -¿Pasaste por el Tokio Nikki?- tal tranquilidad tanto en la voz como en el rostro de la muchacha de achocolatados ojos preocupo al peli-plateado.

-Si.- respondió aparentado desinterés.

-¿Te acordaste de de dejar el aviso...la carta de renuncia, no?- tenía la sospecha de que el poco seso de su guarda espaldas e instructor lo había olvidado.

-Eh... si.- contesto sin importancia -Tu ex-jefe esta bastante chiflado.- comento el ambarino haciendo gira un dedo a la altura de su sien.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió la joven de cabello azabache.

-Porque cuando le dije que no podrías trabajar mas ahí se largo a llorar.- al chica miraba extrañada a un serio medio demonio -Cada día entiendo menos a las personas. Cuando yo daría lo que fuera para no tener que soportarte el tipo ese se larga a llorar.- el oji-dorado negaba con la cabeza.

La chica de oscuros cabellos estaba furiosa y el pobre platinado desconocía la que se le venía. -Inuyasha...- hablo sosegada mientras sus bonitos ojos chispeaban de rabia.

-¿Mmm...?- el joven Taisho, que hasta el momento se encontraba de espaldas a la chica por estar acomodando el equipo, volteo dando oportunidad a la muchacha de estamparle una colchoneta dura y vieja en la cara. Cuando el oji-dorado estuvo en el piso la morena tiro del frágil cordón que sostenía el equipo de entrenamiento haciéndolo caer sobre él.

-Para que aprendas a no ser insensible, maleducado y tonto.- dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Un preocupado oji-azul se acerco a su amigo que se veía atolondrado por el golpe. Ese no había sido el fin de la guerra y conociendo al ambarino duraría hasta que la chica terminara el entrenamiento o se cansara.

-Aah... Inuyasha trata de ser mas discreto la próxima.- aconsejaba mientras el peli-plateado salía del desastre que había provocado sus "alumna".

-¡Ja! No seas tonto. Si esto es justamente lo que quería.- el joven Houshi miraba desentendido. Desde cuándo el medio demonio se había vuelto masoquista. -No mal interpretes.- aclaro viendo las intensiones de su compañero. -Es mi plan para deshacerme de ella.-

-Pero si no cumples esta...- terrible error. Miroku no le permitiría echar todo a perder.

-Si, mi última oportunidad para irme.- dijo fastidiado -Y no me importa si me quedo aquí de por vida o si pierdo mi alma y mi razón... Kagome Higurashi no ser mi puerta de escape. ¿Entendiste?- estaba mas que convencido, obstinado le quedaba mejor.

-Si, pero piénsalo son unos meses y nada más.- probaría por donde lo haría recapacitar.

-No hay peros.- agito las manos y se fue.

Era hora de usar la artillería pesada: Sango. Nadie, mejor que ella para desenturbiar los pensamientos del medio demonio. Y si no lo acomodaba con palabras sería con golpes.

_·.·_·.·_·.·_·.·_·.·_

-Si. ¿Qué más van a necesitar?- hablaba por teléfono la castaña.

_-Mmm... cinco de caño recortado.-_ pronunciaba una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Bien, te las envió lo mas rápido posible.- la joven Yoshida giro el picaporte y entro a los lockers. -Adiós.- cerro el teléfono celular y volteo bruscamente para estampar una patada en los casilleros.

-A mi también me da gusto verte.- ironizo Miroku mientras se levantaba de a poco ya que había tenido que esquivar el golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió sospechando de las actitudes del oji-azul.

-Vine hablar de Inuyasha.- al instante se rostro relajado tomo un aspecto lascivo. -Pero si quieres algo más estoy dispuesto. Nunca me negaría a algo contigo, Sanguito.- el chico la había acorralado contra los armarios.

-¡Dejate de estupideces!- sonó en seco el cachetazo que se amoldo al rostro del joven de la coleta. -¡Habla seriamente! ¡Por una vez!- exigió la castaña.

-Bueno.- se resigno, sobaba su mejilla enrojecida por el anterior golpe -Tienes que hablar con tu hermano. Esta más terco de lo normal y se quiere deshacer de la señorita Kagome a toda costa.- ambos jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había en el lugar.

-No te preocupes que mi amiga no se la va a sacar así como así.- la muchacha de ojos marrones vagaba por sus pensamientos. -¡Ya se!- victoreo.

Sango explicaba el plan con mucho detalle al oji-azul. Definitivamente el peli-plateado no se iba a librar tan fácil de la nueva "vasija". Y menos con el equipo que estaría saboteando sus intentos, ya que ambos estarían dispuestos a todo con tal de sacarlo de ahí.

_**N/A:**_** ¡Aparecio Sango! Que alegria. ¿Como le ira al equipo de sabotaje contra Inu? Mmm... mejor ni opino.**

**Bueno me despido. No se olviden dejen algun review que no muerde. Alguna amenaza, alagos, preguntas y sugerencias (lo q sea). **

**Chau!!! Q tengan buena semana! n_n  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

_**CAPITULO IV****:**Imposible vivir contigo. _

Delicadas gotas de agua escurrían por su cuerpo escultural. Cerro el grifo y tomo la toalla para atarla a su cintura. Con otra mas pequeña seco su plateado cabello y limpio el empañado espejo. La tiro por ahí , como de costumbre. Se miro al espejo y comenzó con la ardua tarea de limpiar su brillante sonrisa. Al rato salio del baño con unos pantalones de jean grises que le sentaban muy bien y un fuerte olor golpeo su olfato al entrar a la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo, algo atontado, a la chica que estaba sentada al borde de la cama pintándose las uñas. -Ah... pero si es tu apestoso barniz de uñas.- aclaro para si mientras apretaba su nariz con dos dedos.

Kagome frunció un poco el ceño y trato de calmarse -¿Te molesta?- pregunto irónica y lo miro fijo.

Como odiaba que lo mirara tan desafiante. -Si – afirmo tajante. -Tengo muy sensible el olfato... y buen gusto por supuesto.- comento sarcástico.

La morena dirigió su vista al muchacho y guardo el recipiente que contenía el barniz rojo. -Contigo no se puede.- bufo. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. El oji-dorado seguía en la puerta impidiendo su paso. -Correte.- ordeno, el chico se hizo a un lado.

Cuando la joven de cabello azabache se adentro al baño quedo en estado de shock. El lugar estaba hecho una mugre. Lleno de toallas sucias, mojadas y tiradas por todos lados, la ropa de Inuyasha colgada del espejo y lo peor el bóxer del dueño de casa en el lavamanos. Tomo la prenda con fingida repulsión. Era la tercera vez que hacia tal desastre, la tercera y última vez . Salio del "campo de batalla" y se encontró con el autor de los hechos sentando al borde de la cama colocándose sus cómodos zapatos. Aclaro un poco la voz para llamar la atención del muchacho. -¿Me puedes decir qué es esto?- inquirió indignada.

El peli-plateado enarco una ceja. -Mi ropa interior.- respondió seguro -¿Qué haces con ella?- indago desentendido.

La chica frunció el ceño. -¡¿Cómo que qué hago con ella?!- la ira le salia por los poros -¡Estaba por ahí cómo siempre!- le arrojo el bóxer a la cara del muchacho de doradas orbes, al instante este se lo saco. -¡Una semana que te conozco y ya me se todos los colores de tus calzones!- un poco exagerado pero no era para menos. El joven Taisho tenia dibujada levemente una mueca de furia. -¿No puedes dejarme algo a la imaginación?- dijo casi rogando.

-Ah...- el ambarino había captado el doble sentido de la frase de la chica que se acercaba a la puerta de salida. La muchacha volteo con las mejillas teñidas de carmín. -Ya veo. Quieres tener algo para soñar conmigo.- comento seguro. La tenia que molestar mucho si se la quería sacar de encima.

-¿Contigo?- dijo irónica y muy avergonzada. -Me basta y me sobra con tener que soportarte despierta.- concluyo enfadada. Si solo supiera que soñó con esas doradas orbes por mucho tiempo antes de conocerlo.

El peli-plateado gruño, se sentía ofendido. -Para tu suerte vas a tener que aguantarme todo el fin de semana.- expreso victorioso ya que la joven había suspirado exasperada y salio de la habitación.- ¡No ocupes el sofá estoy en algo importante!- advirtió a la muchacha.

-Si, su magnificencia.- contesto sarcástica y soltó una risita.

Inuyasha salio del cuarto vistiendo el jean gris, unas zapatillas y colocándose una playera blanca que resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo. Salto por encima del respaldo del sofá, se acomodo bien y tomo un joystick. La chica de pelo azabache lo miraba pasmada. _¿Eso era lo TAN importante que tenía qué hacer?_ Ya lo había visto jugar con esa consola de video juegos. Lo hacia siempre que volvía a la casa. Esta vez creía que haría otra cosa, pero no. Ni el fin de semana se despegaría de ahí.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y el peli-plateado continuaba en su arduo trabajo de ganar el Rally Dakar. Ya casi llegaba a la meta. Después de meses de esfuerzo y entrenamiento. -Un poco más...- decía para sí a la par que simulaba el movimiento de la motocicleta que "conducía" con el control. Miles de rayas aparecieron en el televisor. -¿Pero qué...- escucho un sonido detrás y volteo. Soltó el joystick y camino hasta la joven. Esta levanto la vista y lo observo. Al chico le reventaría de momento a otro la vena que traía bien marcada en la frente. -¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- cuestiono con tono frío a la muchacha.

-Estoy limpiando.- respondió como si fuera mas que evidente.

-¡Justo en este momento tenías qué..! ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!- el oji-dorado estaba terriblemente irritado.

-A ver Inuyasha... si tengo que esperar a que termines tu dichoso juego no limpiare nunca.- hablo la morena con cierto enfado en la voz.

-¡Yo iba a limpiar más tarde!- aseguro el ambarino señalándose con el dedo pulgar a la altura del pecho -¡Ademas esta no es TU casa!- agrego con furia.

La oji-marrón frunció el ceño y coloco ambas manos en su cintura. -¡A si! ¡Pues también vivo aquí y falta mucho para que me valla!- la joven Higurashi puso una mano en el mango de la espiradora. -¡Y ya que tanto proclamas TU casa...- puso el mango en la mano del peli-plateado- ...limpiala tú!- giro sobre sus talones y se fue a la cocina dejando a un desconcertado hombre en el living.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- indago ya un poco mas calmado y tal vez algo asustado. Ya que según él no era bueno enojar a una mujer porque eran terribles fieras capaz de arrancarte los ojos. Un poco exagerado pero así veía a la morena.

-Estoy cocinando.- dijo la chica de ojos color chocolate.

-¡Con razón esa pestilente fragancia!- exclamo divertido y fingiendo repugnancia mientras pasaba la aspiradora. -¡Vas a aumentar la polucion y el agujero de la capa de ozono!- continuaba. De la cocina se escuchaban murmullos innentendibles pero seguramente no serian alabanzas hacia el medio demonio.

Coloco un poco de caldo en un pequeño plato y lo acerco a sus labios para probarlo. -Podría haber salido peor.- expreso dejando el platito a un lado. Tomo una cuchara de madera y revolvió un poco mas. Volteo un tanto asustada rugido que se asemejaba de un león. Bufo.

-¿Y.. cómo a que hora va a estar esa cosa?- Inuyasha hablaba sosegado y sus tripas parecían estar poseídas por un hambre casi mortal.

-Es ramen.- contesto ofendida -Y va a estar en diez minutos.- informo mirando un reloj que estaba en la pared.

El peli-plateado fingió oler la comida, la casa estaba impregnada de su delicioso aroma, y escruto de soslayo a la morena. Traía puesto unos pequeños pantalones de algodón blancos, una playera verde brillante con un poco de escote y unas sandalias del mismo color. _Se ve bonita... ¡¿Qué?!_ El ambarino meneo la cabeza y se alejo. Hacía tiempo que no se fijaba en una chica , no de esa manera. Su pasado lo tenía tan marcado que se había prometido no amar otra vez.

-¿Puedes poner la mesa?- ordeno la chica de cabello azabache al joven Taisho que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Paso una mano cerca de su rostro y este pestañeo como volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- inquirió raramente amable.

-¿Qué si puedes poner la mesa?- repitió.

De inmediato frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?- hablo molesto el platinado -No tango ganas.- agrego.

-Yo estoy cocinando...- la chica señalaba la mesa y formo un puchero con su boca a la par que fruncía un poco el ceño. -...pon la mesa.- concluyo.

-Mandona.- murmuro Inuyasha. Observo de reojo los labios de la joven y su rostro comenzó a tomar un suave color carmín.

_¿A qué sabrán esos labios?_ El peli-plateado negó con la cabeza, tomo la vajilla y comenzó a poner la mesa. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para sacar a esa chica de su vida.

La muchacha de ojos achocolatados sirvió una buena porción de ramen al medio demonio. Ya lo había visto comer muchas veces durante su corta pero larga convivencia y podría decirse que era de buen comer, cosa que la desconcertaba . ¿A dónde iba a para tanta comida? Era puro musculo y si ella se pasaba un poquito con los postres o cualquier otra cosa ya encontraba rollitos nuevos. La chica lo observaba con admiración.

-¿Qué?- dijo el oji-dorado con fideos colgando de la boca.

-No, nada.- expreso esquiva y comió un bocado.

El peli-plateado ya iba por el quinto tazón de ramen. Tomo lo último que quedaba, se recostó sobre la silla y sobo su estomago. -Estaba asqueroso.- se levanto y se dirigió al living -Hazme el favor de no volver a cocinar.- y desapareció del lugar.

Kagome parecía echar fuego por la boca. El muy angurriento que se había devorado todo y con gusto. Se atrevía a criticarla. Ella sabia perfectamente que no era su fuerte la cocina o eso quería creer; pero que el medio demonio la juzgara le ponía los pelos de punta. Ya se vengaría. Y sería dulce, muy dulce la venganza.

........................................

La muchacha de cabellos castaños corría hacía la pequeña mesa en donde estaba el teléfono. -Hola. ¿Quién habla?- Trataba de aclarar su voz, recién se acababa de levantar y andaba en ropa interior en la casa.

_-¡Buenos _días!- exclamo una masculina voz -_Habla _Miroku...- el silencio era espeso. La joven tenia la mandíbula desencajada. -_¿Estas ahí Sango?- inquirió_ inquieto el joven del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh... ¡Si!- contesto volviendo a la realidad. -¿Qué quieres?- dijo algo asombrada.

-_Venía a invitarte a almorzar.-_ aclaro seguro.

Como odiaba ese tono, siempre lo escuchaba hablar así con las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama. Regreso en si. -No quiero...- expreso -...mejor dicho no tengo ganas de verte la cara.- finalizo brusca.

-_De acuerdo entonces tendré que volverme a casa.- _completo algo triste el oji-azul.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- la castaña estaba confundida.

_-Porque vine hasta tu casa._- dijo soltando un suave suspiro -_Acercate hasta la ventana.- _pronuncio con una leve esperanza.

La chica se acerco y corrió la cortina de color beige. Era verdad el joven estaba ahí tres pisos mas abajo en el estacionamiento, saludándola. -No viniste a invitarme a almorzar nada más. ¿No?- hablo la chica, cerrando la cortina y acercándose a la puerta para destrabarla.

El muchacho de la coleta sonrió. -_No, también vine a hablar de nuestro plan para sacar a Inuyasha.-_ comento ya algo mas relajado. La joven Yoshida lo volvía loco, hacia que se sintiese como un niño con juguete nuevo y muchas veces por eso cometía grandes errores. Era ella la razón por la que era tan mujeriego, buscaba mujeres de todo tipo para olvidar a la castaña. La única mujer que se le había negado en toda su vida.

-Esta bien. Sube.- ordeno la oji-marrón con una sonrisa, cerro la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. El peli-negro sabía como convencerla aunque nunca se lo había demostrado claramente.

Cinco minutos después se escuchaban unos golpes en la puerta. -¡Pasa, esta abierto!- grito la mujer.

El oji-azul se adentro cuidadoso, como si fueran a atacarlo de un momento a otro. Era la primera vez que entraba al apartamento de la chica. Registro cuidadoso todo, era el templo de su amada. Las paredes de colores claros y luminosos eran lo primero que llamaban la atención, luego los muebles de fina madera que llenaban el lugar. Propio del exquisito gusto de Sango. Se acerco a una estantería llena de muñecas de porcelana, él había comprado varías de esas, en viajes que hacia al extranjero, para tratar de conquistarla. Sonreía al recordar lo estúpido que se había portado.

_Flash back._

-¡Hola Miroku!- la muchacha de castaña cabellera abrazo con mucho cariño al oji-azul. Traía su uniforme escolar: una falda blanca de tablas y una remera del mismo color con detalles en negro. Para tener quince años la joven cazadora y casi jefa del departamento de armas tenía muy buen cuerpo y eso le encantaba al chico de coleta. Eso, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su carácter... bueno todo. Correspondió a su abrazo acercándola mas a él y colocándole un delicado beso en la comisura del los labios para separarse enseguida ya que sentía la endemoniada mirada de su amigo sobre él.

-Hola- dijo una vez que la soltó. Su rostro se veía cansando pero no perdía ese toque sexi y pícaro a la vez. Llevaba consigo varios bolsos y mochilas después de todo volvía de su viaje a Alemania; pero una sola llamo por completo la atención de la chica. Una bolsa de color fucsia brillante, sabía el contenido de esa bolsa.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto una voz ronca tras el joven Houshi -¿Conseguiste algo sobre Yura?- completo.

-Bien...- pasaba su mano por el cabello a la par que se sentaba -...algo cansando.- suspiro y miro de reojo a la oji-marrón que se había acomodado a su lado.

-¿Conseguiste información si o no?- inquirió insistente una joven de oscura cabellera que acompañaba al platinado.

-Si, tengo que pasársela a Kaede aun. Saben lo ansiosa que es.- expreso mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-Bueno, nos vemos después entonces.- el oji-dorado saludo a Miroku y se fue con la mujer de la mano hasta el final del corredor.

-Se ve feliz.- comento el oji-azul a la castaña -No como cuando eramos niños pero esta mucho mejor.- los dos miraban hacia donde se había perdido la pareja.

-Si, la muerte de nuestros padres le afecto mucho.- hablaba seria. La niña de ojos marrones era muy madura para su edad -No puedo decir que no este triste por eso, pero creo que a él le afecto más que a mi. En especial creo que fue porque tuvo que madurar de golpe y encargarse de mi.- continuo con el mismo tono.

-Supongo que no debe ser fácil cuidar de alguien de diez años cuando solo eres un chiquillo de quince y no tienes ni la menor idea de nada.- afirmo un tanto melancólico. Extrañaba al Inuyasha que iba de fiesta en fiesta con él.

-Si, por eso le agradezco mucho a Kikio. Ella recupero una parte de mi querido hermano.- la chica era completamente sincera al respecto de su cuñada.

-Toma, esto es para ti.- extendió la mano con la bolsita que había llamado la atención de la chica -Espero te guste y sepas agradecérmelo.- expreso alegre ya que la cara de la joven era de lo más tierna.

La oji-marrón saco delicadamente la muñeca de porcelana que le había regalado. Era muy bonita y al parecer antigua. Era perfecta. -Me encanta. Gracias, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.- la castaña se veía feliz tanto que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Lo qué sea?- sus ojos azules tomaban un suave matiz lascivo.

-Si, lo que sea.- la chica de ojos castaños inspeccionaba la muñeca.

-Se mi novia.- dijo en un murmullo que la peli-marrón llego a oír.

El rostro de la joven Yoshida se había tornado pálido y sus ojos se perdieron en el infinito. El nunca pedía nada a cambio y ahora esto. Así tan de golpe. No quería echar a perder su amistad. Tampoco podía negar que lo quería, si ella más de una vez corría el rostro para que el chico pudiera robarle un inocente beso. Pero ser su novia y pedirlo a cambio de una muñeca era algo que la enfurecía.

-No...- hablo después de un largo silencio. Su voz se oía lúgubre. -...no puedo aceptar el regalo. Lo siento.- se levanto de su asiento y puso la muñeca en el regazo del muchacho. Él la miraba desconcertado.

El oji-azul se paro dejando el objeto en la silla y tomo del brazo a la muchacha que amagaba con irse. Tomo su mentón para clavar sus ojos en ella y averiguar que le pasaba. -¿No me quieres Sango?- cuestiono de forma dulce.

-Si te quiero, pero esta no es manera de pedirme que sea tu novia.- la chica se puso a la defensiva -Tan inseguro eres que crees que con sobornarme me conseguirás.- el tono de la oji-marrón se elevaba poco a poco.

-No fue mi intención...en serio...- el hombre no sabía que decir.

-Eres peor que los niños de mi escuela.- la castaña se había soltado del agarre del chico y se encaminaba al final del pasillo.

El muchacho de la coleta la siguió y tomo su brazo una vez mas. -Espera...- la chica volteo con el ceño un poco fruncido -...quedatala...yo no quiero nada a cambio.- le alcanzo la muñequita.

La joven de castaños cabellos alejo la figurilla y clavo sus ojos que denotaban enojo, ira, decepción y otras sensaciones indescifrables. -¡No la quiero!- le contesto tajante.

-Pero...- el oji-azul estaba arrepentido. Que metida de pata había cometido.

-Te dicho que no.- repitió la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?- volvió a insistir.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?- repregunto con hastío. El hombre asintió suavemente con la cabeza -Porque si esta vez me pides que sea tu novia la próxima sera sexo.- la cara del joven estaba desencajada -Y no estoy muy segura de quererte tanto.- se soltó del agarre y salio corriendo hasta perderse en el larguísimo corredor.

El oji-azul estaba desconcertado, dolido, confundido y arrepentido. Lo había arruinado todo. Quería morirse ahí mismo. Perder el amor de esa chica de bonita cabellera castaña era lo peor de este mundo y aledaños. Vio la muñeca y una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro.

_Fin flash back_

El hombre observaba con sumo detalle las figurillas. La joven Yoshida había conservado todas las que él le había regalado. Un espacio vació en el último estante llamo su atención y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Tal vez la chica lo guardo para aquella vieja muñeca.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamo con alegría. Se sonrojo un poco al notar el interés del moreno por su vitrina. -¿Vamos?- quería sacar su concentración de las muñecas antes de que su mente le trajera recuerdos.

-Ah... ¡Si!- el chico dio la vuelta y se quedo observando a la castaña. Se veía muy sexy con los pantalones pitillos claros, unas sandalias azules de taco alto y una blusa algo holgada pero que resaltaba sus prodigiosas curvas. -No te lo tomes a mal, pero...vas a matar a alguien con eso.- dijo en tono libidinoso, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero y señalando el cuerpo de la chica con los ojos.

La muchacha solo rodó los ojos y bufo. -Camina antes que me arrepienta.- expreso la mujer. El moreno salio antes y lo inspecciono. Que guapo era, la ropa que traía puesta le sentaba muy bien. La camisa verde militar de mangas cortas resaltaba sus musculosos brazos y su ancha espalda y el jean se ajustaba muy bien a su lindo trasero. Sin duda alguna aun sentía algo por él, pero nunca se lo diría.

........................................

Era la octava vez que golpeaba la puerta, cada vez era más insistente. Cruzaba las piernas, ya no podía más, su vejiga iba a estallar. -¡Te puedes apurar!- grito el oji-dorado -¡Ya no me aguanto!- reitero.

-¡Ya salgo!- anuncio la chica del otro lado de la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos la oji-marrón abrió la puerta, el hombre asió su muñeca y la saco afuera para meterse a la velocidad de la luz y cerrar de un golpe. La joven Higurashi se lo quedo mirando atónita. -¡Qué exagerado!- dijo usando manos para amplificar su grito.

Se escucho el ruido del agua correr y al rato salio Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Exagerado?- inquirió algo exasperado -¡Estuviste como dos horas ahí!- levanto la voz.

La chica bufo y salio del cuarto. Ya se le estaban por cruzar los cables y como que no tenía ganas de pelear. Se acerco hasta la mesita de café y se sentó en la alfombra. A los quince minutos todo estaba lleno de papeles, libros, carpetas de todos los colores y demás artículos de librería.

El peli-plateado se abrió camino como pudo entre el revoltijo que estaba hecha su sala. -¿No te dije que hicieras tu tarea en el estudio, rata de biblioteca?- cuestiono sarcástico. La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del híbrido era una mezcla de maldad con diversión. Le empezaba a gustar la cara de la morena cuando de enojaba.

La chica de ojos color chocolate le clavo su mirada casi petrificante y el joven Taisho solo reía. -Si, me dijiste...- hablo con atisbo de furia -...pero me aburre estudiar en el mismo lugar.- concluyo sin desviar ni cambiar la mirada.

El medio demonio reía con algo de nerviosismo y seguridad fingida. La oji-marrón parecía que lo iba a matar en cualquier instante. Se había equivocado al clasificarla como demonio de nivel tres por lo menos era de nivel veinte. No, cuarenta. -A ver... correte.- apremio una vez que recobro la valentía, el oji-dorado.

La joven volvió a sumergirse una vez mas en el tedioso balance general que tenía que preparar. Acerco el lápiz a su boca en síntoma de concentración. -Alquileres ganados por adelantado... es pasivo corriente... utilidades diferidas.- pensaba en voz alta y escribía. Estaba en su punto máximo de concentración, casi inspirada para la contabilidad cuando escucho un sonoro eructo proveniente del joven Taisho. -¿Podrías ser más educado?- inquirió fastidiosa.

-¿Qué?- hablo desentendido. La morena bufo y se concentro en su deber, le oji-dorado trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Bueno, veamos que me queda de patrimonio neto... capital... reserva.- la muchacha estaba usando toda su concentración -¿Reserva? Si.- llenaba poco a poco los casilleros de la hoja milimetrada.

El híbrido tapaba con un dedo su boca para que no se le escapara la risa que venía aguantando. Miro a la oji-marrón y agito un poco la lata de cerveza que estaba tomando. Bebió un poco, abrió la boca y soltó el estruendoso sonido.

La chica de cabello azabache volteo con el ceño fruncido. -Inuyasha...- manifestó con ira. El chico la observaba serio como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué?- reitero el muchacho de plateado cabello.

-Nada.- dijo resignada -Me voy...- tomo sus carpetas y papeles y comenzó a caminar a la cocina.

-No te olvides tus libros.- ordenaba el ambarino -Y ningún papel. Mira ese que esta ahí.- el joven señalaba todo desde su cómoda posición. La oji-marrón tomo el papel con disgusto y furia y se encerró en la cocina cual ermitaño.

La casa estaba en total silencio, solo de vez en cuando el híbrido eructaba haciendo que la joven se pusiera histérica. El peli-plateado miraba un partido de fútbol, estaba tan metido en el asunto que ni cuenta se había dado que la morena le sacaba el control remoto. Solo cuando esta cambio de canal volvió a la realidad.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- pregunto con el ceño bastante fruncido -Estaba mirando el partido.- la chica hacia caso omiso -¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?- toco con un dedo su frente.

-No molestes.- contesto sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla -Ademas era en diferido... esto es mucho más importante.- la joven de cabello azabache se acomodaba en el sofá gris.

-¿Eso?- señalo despectivo -Es una tonta película, con una tonta idea del amor más barato.- continuo con el mismo tono -¿No me digas que crees en esas estupideces?- inquirió con deje de molestia.

-No es tonta, ni barata.- aseguro firme -Y si, me la creo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- enfrento al joven de doradas orbes.

-No, ninguno...niña tonta.- dijo murmurando lo último para si. El amor para él ya no existía, era como una broma de mal gusto. Su peor debilidad. Ya había sufrido dos veces las consecuencias del amor y cada una la había lastimado peor que la anterior.

Ambos miraban la película. Kagome sumamente interesada y el ambarino con cierto recelo hasta que algo capto su atención. Las palabras del protagonista tocaron su ser.

"_-Entonces digamos Dios pone a dos personas en la Tierra las que une; pero a una de ellas le cae un rayo. Entonces qué. ¿Se acabo? O puedes que conoscás a otra y te vuelvas a casar.- el joven se debatía en la duda -¿Y esa era la destinada para ti o era la primera?- cada vez se iba enredando mas en la profundidad de su pensamientos -Entonces cuando pones una junto a la otra. ¿Eran ambas adecuadas para ti?- el anciano hombre detrás de él parecía más consternado -¿Fue casualidad conocer antes a la primera? ¿O la segunda debió ser la primera?- arrojo la piedra que tenia en la mano -¿Y nuestra vida la rige el azar o estamos predestinados?- finalizo."_

Inuyasha se levanto y se fue sin decir una palabra. La chica de cabellera azabache se lo quedo observando confundida.

_Tonta Kagome... tonta película._ Se sentía terrible, cómo podían decir que el amor era reemplazable._ Cuanto la_ _extraño... me hace mucha falta._

El chico se había metido a la habitación y se desplomo en la cama. Tapo sus ojos con el antebrazo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía la sensación de morir por la angustia de perderla o mejor dicho perderlos y ahora llegaba esta mujer a su vida y arruinaba lo poco que había logrado mejorar.

La joven de achocolatados ojos asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. -¿Estas bien?- sentía cierta preocupación por su guardián.

-Si...- contesto con voz apagada, en la oscuridad -Dejame... quiero estar solo.- ordeno. La chica salio, apago el televisor y se fue a la cocina.

.........................

La suave brisa hacia tiritar a la castaña sentada en la hamaca de la plaza. El joven Houshi en un gesto galante se quito la chaqueta y la coloco en los hombros de la chica. Hacia tiempo que no salían, como amigos.

-Gracias.- musito la muchacha. Él correspondió con una sonrisa. La joven Yoshida clavo sus ojos en el oscuro cielo nocturno. El tiempo había volado, pasearon todo el día por todos lados. Justo como solían hacer antes. Las mejillas de la chica se habían teñido de un intenso color rojo. Recordaba que el chico de la coleta siempre la acompañaba a casa y le robaba un beso, que era más bien un roce. Ahora no debería intentar nada parecido, pero no le molestaba realmente que quisiera robar un roce o un profundo y apasionado beso.

-¿En qué piensas Sango?- el oji-azul rompió el silencio. La chica negó con la cabeza. -¿Crees que la señorita Kagome aguante a tu hermano?- dijo divertido.

La muchacha pareció volver a la realidad. Golpeo su frente suavemente con su palma. -Que tonta... debe estarlo sufriendo en este momento.- comento sintiéndose terrible -Mañana pasare por ella antes de que el cabezota lo arruine.- expreso decidida y algo divertida.

Miroku reía, la castaña tenía razón, el ambarino ya habría fastidiado bastante a la morena y no querían pederla. La necesitaban para llevar el plan a cabo. -Si quieres, las puedo acompañar.- ofreció casi rogando.

-Si, como quieras.- fingió indiferencia. Los dos enterraban los pies desnudos en la arena y se mecían en las hamacas. -A que aún puedo ganarte saltando más lejos.- desafió la oji-marrón.

El muchacho de azulada mirada sonrió. -No lo creo...- comento aparentando arrogancia.

-Pruebalo...-

-De acuerdo.- acepto el joven Houshi. Ambos se mecieron mas y mas fuerte.

-Uno...- los dos contaban y soltaban carcajadas -dos... ¡Tres!- saltaron a una corta distancia. Sango cayó sobre el chico de la coleta y él la abrazo.

-Auch... Estoy viejo.- dijo sarcástico y acomodándose de a poco.

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños reía graciosamente. -La próxima te traigo el bastón, abuelo.-

Se reían al unisono. El hombre de la coleta acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de ella castaña que pronto se sonrojo. -Mirok...- el suspiro de la chica había sido callado por los labios del muchacho de oscuro cabello. Comenzó como un roce y luego se transformo en una apasionada batalla de lenguas. El oji-azul buscaba llenarse del delicioso sabor de la castaña y viceversa. Cuando el aire les falto cortaron a su disgusto el beso.

Sus frentes se tocaban y el joven Houshi acariciaba con su boca y aliento el labio superior de la oji-marrón. -San...go...- murmuro para ellos. Sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora.

Sango abrió los ojos súbitamente cuando el hombre de azulados ojos quiso continuar explorando su boca. Saco la mano que la sostenía por la nuca y corrió hasta donde estaban sus zapatos. No quería levantar la vista y encontrarse con él otra vez. Continuo corriendo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

En moreno se tendió en la arena, cerro los ojos y recordó el beso de la muchacha. Habían mucho las cosa, sus besos eran los de alguien con experiencia. ¿Quién le habría enseñado a besar así? Pensar en eso le hacía sentir celos e ira. Pero había algo que lo desconcertaba por qué la joven Yoshida correspondió aquel beso. ¿Tal vez aun lo quería? - No eso es imposible...- dijo para si con melancolía.

.........

-Domingo...- suspiro casi mecánicamente. Si no tuviera que hacer ese interminable trabajo práctico estaría paseando o tomando sol en el balcón que había descubierto tras la habitación del oji-dorado. Para colmo le dolía el hombro por dormir torcida en el sofá. ¿Cómo el chico de plateado cabello podía dormir ahí? Para su mala suerte la noche anterior tuvo que descansar en el incomodo sofá ya que el platinado se había instalado en la cama y Kagome no quería molestarlo, pero ya le preocupaba que no se levantara. -Son las doce y media pasada.- dijo la muchacha mirando el teléfono celular.

El oji-verde atravesaba el umbral de la cocina con un pantalón pijama y el plateado cabello alborotado. Su cara delataba que recién se despertaba. Se acerco a el refrigerador, saco una botella de jugo de naranja y comenzó a beber directo del envase. La joven de oscura cabellera lo reprendió con la mirada. El joven Taisho poco a poco fue enfocando los ojos en la chica. -¿Pasa algo?- inquirió sorprendido.

-¿Te mataría usar un vaso?- hablo la chica con sarcasmo.

El muchacho de doradas orbes miro la botella y chasqueo la lengua. Se acerco a la alacena, tomo un vaso y sirvió un poco de jugo. -¿Mejor..?- expreso con enfado. La oji-marrón no respondió y él se fue a jugar con su consola.

La morena y el medio demonio almorzaron, como media hora después la casa estaba en completo silencio, raro silencio. La joven de achocolatados ojos no podía concentrarse y no sabía por qué. Espió al chico que estaba en la sala, sin salir de la cocina y volvió a su asiento. Suspiro apoyando el mentón en su mano izquierda y miro los ejercicios como si se trataran de jeroglíficos. Tomo un lápiz y empezó a "descifrarlos".

El oji-dorado entraba a la cocina muy tranquilo, observo a la muchacha con arrogancia, se sentó frente a ella, puso el pie sobre la mesa y empezó a cortarse las uñas. No la veía pero podía imaginarse la cara de horror de la chica. Las uñas parecían proyectiles.

-¿Qué haces Inuyasha?- inquirió asqueada.

El muchacho de plateado cabello levanto la vista. -¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo señalando sus pies con ambas manos.

-¡Eres, eres... un inadaptado!- la chica apretaba un poco los dientes. La furia se podía ver en sus bonitos ojos.

-¡No, soy un medio demonio!- aseguro orgulloso y con el ceño un poco fruncido -¡Qué es muy distinto!- las voces de ambos empezaban a elevarse.

El joven Taisho amago con continuar su labor. -¡INUYASHA!- La chica se levanto de la silla y golpeo con las palmas la mesa haciendo que el chico cayese de espaldas con silla y todo por el sobresalto.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIO PASA CONTIGO, MUJER?!- el peli-plateado se paro en un suspiro. Los dos tenían el ceño muy fruncido y sus ojos lanzaban llamas de ira.

-¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!- el alarido de la oji-marrón preocupo al híbrido -¡DEJAS EL BAÑO COMO UN BASURERO! ¡TE LA PASAS TODO EL DÍA APLASTANDO EL SOFÁ CON TU ENORME TRASERO!- la joven Higurashi enumera con sus dedos las "buenas acciones" del muchacho de doradas orbes -¡CRITICAS MI COMIDA Y LUEGO ARRASAS CON ELLA! ¡TOMAS DEL ENVASE! ¡ERUCTAS SIN NINGÚN REMORDIMIENTO! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!-

El muchacho se había mantenido callado porque la mujer le había causado algo de pánico, pero era hora de echarle algunas cosas en cara. -¡AH... SI! ¡TÚ LLENAS LA CASA CON EL OLOR DE TU ASQUEROSO BARNIZ! ¡PASAS LA ASPIRADORA CUANDO JUEGO CON LA PLAY*!- los dos estaban completamente sacados de la ira. El medio demonio le mostraba un dedo a la vez bien cerca de su rostro. -¡TARDAS DEMASIADO EN EL BAÑO! ¡INVADES CON PAPELES LA MESA DE CAFÉ! ¡MIRAS ESAS ODIOSAS PELÍCULAS ROMÁNTICAS! ¡Y ERES UNA MANDONA!-

Los dos apoyaron las manos en la mesa, se acercaron lo suficiente y gritaron al unisono. -¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE VIVIR CONTIGO!!!- retrocedieron con el ceño muy fruncido. El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo de lo tenso que se sentía y la Segunda Guerra Mundial parecía un juego de niños comparada con esta pelea.

-¡AAAH!- soltó la morena y salio del lugar dejando al chico.

-¡AAAAH!- expreso ronco y sacado.

El timbre sonó y la joven de azabache cabellera abrió con brusquedad. -¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo con furia que calmo cuando vio a la castaña del otro lado.

-Que carácter.- comento sarcástica, levantando una ceja -¿Y ahora qué te hizo?- inquirió casi maternalmente.

La chica tomo una chaqueta ligera del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta y salio. -Lo peor...- contesto indignada.

-¡Oye...- el oji-dorado apareció justo un segundo antes que su hermana cerrara la puerta.

-Bye hermanito.- saludo con una sonrisa forzada y cerro dejando a un colérico chico atrás. Ambas jóvenes bajaron las escaleras como si el platinado las siguiera.

No hablaron durante las dos cuadras que caminaron hasta una plaza. Una vez allí compraron helado y fueron a una de las bancas enfrente de los columpios llenos de niños, por supuesto. -¿Y?- interrumpió la joven Yoshida a una Kagome muy concentrada en el helado de chocolate con almendras.

La chica respiro hondo, cerro y abrió los ojos con fuerza y comenzó: -Me echo todo en cara, Sango.- contaba quejosa -Me trato de mandona, que tardo demasiado en el baño y que se yo cuantas cosas mas.- probo un poco más de su postre gélido y tomo otra bocanada de aire -Mañana a primera hora le digo a Kaede que me cambie de guardián.- hablo decida.

La joven de castaño cabello miraba melancólica las hamacas y casi no escuchaba a la morena, hasta que dijo lo último. -No puedes.- expreso casi ahogándose con el poco helado que había comido. La muchacha de cabello azabache la observo atónita. -Por favor Kagome- juntaba sus manos en forma de suplica -por lo que más quieras no cambies a mi hermano.- manifestó rogando.

-¿Por qué?- indago confundida la muchacha de oscuro cabello.

-Porque mi hermano tiene una deuda que pagar y si te cuida y te instruye para que puedas protegerte el se ira de aquí.- Sango tenía ojos de corderito degollado.

-Lo siento amiga. Sabes que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa pero..- la morena pronunciaba con cierto pesar las palabras, nunca había faltado a una promesa y menos si significaba ayudar a alguien. La chica de cabello castaño miraba suplicante. La pelinegra suspiro con pesadez. -...esta bien, lo haré.- hablo con resignación.

La joven Yoshida se lanzo a abrazarla. -Gracias. Te debo una enorme.- aclaraba con alegría que no tenía desde la noche pasada.

Se soltaron del abrazo y Kagome la observo seria. -Pero no te prometo nada.-

Las dos chicas se quedaron en la plaza, hasta que el sol se oculto, hablando de cosas banales y sin mucho sentido. A la castaña le hacia bien para no pensar en cierto oji-azul y la morena bueno pensaba miles de formas de mantener al oji-dorado sin habla y sin movimiento y que no pareciera asesinato.

-

Hola!!! Aparecí por fin después de un mes (y días) de no publicar. Yo se que no es escusa pero es que empece el cbc y me mato tanto así de golpe (yo y mi castellano) .Estoy acá en un ciber cerca de la facu, aprovechando esa horita libre que me quedo entre clase y clase. Volviendo al tema del fic (guau) que lió entre Kagome e Inu cuánto duraran estos dos bajo el mismo techo(mmm...). Y Sango y Miroku son un poquito indecisos para mi gusto, Sanguito en especial porque no hay cosa que le venga bien. No quiere que la bese pero no le molestaría que lo intentara (realmente no la comprendo).

Queda algo para explicar? A si el enojo de Inuyasha con la película. Tal vez no lo entiendan (o tal vez si). Él se enojo porque esta muy lastimado y todo le recuerda a esa persona que perdió, incluyendo ese dialogo que es de una película (dejo lo incógnita para que la adivinen si saben cual es manden la respuesta en un review) y mucho no tiene que ver con lo que él malinterpreto , si se dieron cuenta.

Y la ultima de todas... apareció esa mujer que no soporto. Si Kikio, no me quedo otra. La odio tanto como la odia Kagome y en posteriores capítulos va a ser contada la historia de ella y que tiene que ver con Inu.

Bueno nada mas...

Saludos y que tengan una linda semana.

PD: voy a tratar de publicar el otro lo mas rápido posible (voy a tratar). Y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews con lo se les ocurra (insultos, amenazas, preguntas,respuestas,opiniones...lo que sea). Una cosita mas voy empezar a poner canciones en los capítulos si tienen alguna en especial que les guste díganme por qué y puede llegar a parecer acá.

Bueno no los jodo mas... chau!! n_n


	5. Capitulo 5: Tal vez te necesitoTal

**Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

**Capitulo V:**_ Tal vez te necesito...tal vez te extraño._

El joven de la coleta se acercaba a abrir la puerta del gimnasio cuando se vio salir de golpe a una histérica morena. El chico miraba confundido la escena.

-¡Me hartaste!- la mujer de azabache cabello hacia ademanes con sus manos mientras se dirigía al ascensor -¡Voy a hablar con Kaede y que me cambie! ¡Porque ya no te soporto!- Kagome se desarmaba la trenza y media que le quedaba. Todos los que pasaban por el lugar miraban atónitos.

-¡Bien, porque pienso lo mismo de ti!- grito el ambarino que se colocaba una camiseta gris muy sudada sobre su desnudo torso. Al instante cambio la expresión endemoniada que traía en el rostro por otra de niño inocente.

-¡¿Se puede saber que le hiciste?!- cuestiono Sango con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba apreciando el escándalo unos pasos mas atrás que el joven Houshi.

-Eh... bueno yo...- no sabia como empezar. De todas formas su hermana trataría de darle una buena patada y mandarlo a volar.- ...tire una de sus trenzas hasta desarmarla, llene el mango de su espada con baba de demonio y le arroje mi playera sudada al rostro.- contaba como si nada.

Sango y Miroku llevaron la palmas derechas a sus rostros con pesadez. -Te pasas de infantil...- dijeron al unisono. La joven Yoshida acababa de notar la presencia del oji-azul. Corrió la mirada y un suave carmín tonalizo sus mejillas.

El joven Houshi trato de captar la atención de Inuyasha. -¿Tanto te cuesta soportarla unos meses más?- indago con tono reprobatorio -Era la última que te iba a dar la jefa y la desaprovechas.- continuo regañando, el oji-dorado lo veía con cierta culpabilidad. -Ahora ve a pedirle disculpas.- ordeno el oji-azul, la cara del medio demonio fue tomando un aspecto aterrador.

-¡¿Quién, yo?!- objeto sarcástico y rió con ínfulas de grandeza -¡Ni en un millón de años!- negó, comenzó a caminar dejando Miroku atrás. Su cara de triunfo fue cambiando de a poco, Sango lo esperaba un poco mas adelante dispuesta a matarlo de ser necesario.

-Vas...- expreso la chica con sosiego fingido. -...y si lo requiere la situación te arrodillas para pedir su perdón!- hablo con rapidez y enojo, sin darle oportunidad al peli-plateado de reprochar.

-Bueno, si me lo dices así...- contesto un poco resignado y se encamino al ascensor.

La castaña bufo exasperada mientras Miroku meneaba la cabeza en negación. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro y se miraron repentinamente. La chica volteo rápidamente el rostro, podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Creo que voy a fijarme que no empeore las cosas.- informo a la mujer y se fue. No quería incomodarla ademas estaba pensando como recuperar la poca confianza que se tenían antes del beso. El chico suspiro. _Lo que daría por probar esos labios una vez mas_. Se saboreaba con el solo recuerdo, pero sabia que no debía volver a intentarlo.

Llego al último piso, el híbrido estaba sentado en el pasillo al lado de la puerta de la oficina de la jefa. -Nasuna...- llamo cortezmente casi en un murmullo el joven Houshi. -¿Qué paso?- preguntaba mientras observaba a su amigo.

La joven secretaria, que escribía unos papeles, levanto la cabeza y hablo: -Quiso entrar a la fuerza y- comentaba como si se tratara del chisme del año -Kaede le dijo que espere aquí afuera.- el oji-azul levanto poco a poco la cabeza y se lo quedo viendo con deje de perspicacia -Pero espere...- continuo la mujer de colorada cabellera -la que entro ahí como alma que lleva el diablo fue la señorita Higurashi...- la secretaria noto la indiferencia del joven Houshi -y eso no es todo a los pocos minutos la señora Nakamura mando a llamar a Wolf.-

Miroku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y camino ligero hasta el peli-plateado. -Lo consiguió...- musitaba atolondrado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto desentendido el medio demonio.

-Consiguió que le cambiaran el guardián.- dijo ya mas calmado -Kaede va a hablar con Kouga.- la paz e indiferencia que reinaba el rostro del ambarino se tornaron en furia y un ceño fruncido.

-¿Kouga?- cuestiono con algo de ira -Pero si el tarado ese no sabe cuidarse ni a sí mismo.- pronuncio exasperado -Aunque pensándolo bien mejor que se aguante a la mandona de Kagome.- manifestó con tranquilidad.

El moreno se agarro la cabeza. Por un momento la esperanza de que Inuyasha peleara por la joven había rondado por su ser. Claro que con lo ultimo destruía toda posibilidad. -¿Pero no te da ni un poquito de br...- la entrada de cierto joven de ojos celestes y pelo negro se había llevado su atención. En especial cuando el peli-plateado se levanto del piso para hacerle quien sabe qué.

-Kouga...- el oji-dorado palmeo la espalda del mencionado -...suerte, porque tiene un carácter que ni te imaginas.- camino hasta el ascensor con la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón deportivo, dejando a dos desconcertados muchachos de cabello oscuro.

-¿Y a este que mosca le pico? Pregunto desentendido y desubicado el hombre de celeste mirada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- contesto Miroku , esquivo -Permiso.- se encamino tras el medio demonio.

….............................................

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te hizo?- interrogaba por octava vez la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Por favor confíe en mi.- suplicaba una vez más la morena -Inuyasha no es él más indicado para la tarea.- dijo con tono convincente.

La anciana suspiro. -De acuerdo...- la calmada voz fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.- Pase.- ordeno.

El hombre se asomo y se acerco al escritorio. -¿Me mando a llamar?- hablo. Inspecciono a la chica que estaba sentada a su derecha: piel blanca, cabello azabache, piernas largas y curvas pronunciadas. Una chica normal como la mayoría que estaba ahí.

-Si.- contesto Kaede -Quiero presentarte a Higurashi Kagome.- señalo a la morena -Kagome él es Wolf Kouga.- presento la mujer de canosa cabellera.

-Hola.- dijeron al unisono.

La oji-marrón lo escruto con detenimiento. El cabello negro y la piel ligeramente bronceada resaltaban sus ojos celestes, atlético, amplia y linda sonrisa, facciones masculinas y ropa deportiva. En pocas palabras: lindo. El rostro de la muchacha se fue sonrojando suavemente.

-Kouga...- invoco la anciana, el muchacho se había perdido en los ojos de cierta pelinegra -Quiero que te encargues de que no le pase nada a esta jovencita.- pronuncio con autoridad, el moreno asintió -Es la "vasija"...- explico, la chica se sintió observada -...deberás enseñarle a protegerse y cuidarla mientras tanto. ¿Entendido?- finalizo.

-Si.- respondió y sonrió con complicidad a la oji-marrón -Mas que claro.- comento algo confiado.

-Esta tarde...- manifestó, para la morena, Kaede -...todas tus cosas ya estarán en la casa de tu nuevo guardián.- aseguro con un poco de alegría en la voz. La chica de ojos color chocolate la había preocupado, mejor dicho las maldades que Inuyasha le había hecho. Lo conocía y quería darle otra oportunidad, pero viendo las circunstancias opto por negar esa segunda chance.

La joven Higurashi se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a la jefa. -Muchas gracias.- contesto y camino junto a su nuevo guarda espaldas hasta la salida -Espero que nos llevemos bien.- pronuncio hacia el oji-celeste.

-Creo que te llevaras mejor conmigo que con el incivilizado, inadaptado y bruto de Inuyasha.- hablo con desdén Kouga, la morena intento contener una carcajada.

-Veo que no te agrada.- simplifico con simpatía -¿Cómo sabias que él es mi...- indago sin finalizar.

-¿Instructor?- completo el muchacho, la chica asintió -Estaba afuera, cuando yo entraba.- intento explicar.

-Ah...- ya estaban en el ascensor. La oji-marrón se vio en el reflejo y toco su cabello con propósitos de acomodarlo. Su ropa terriblemente desaliñada la preocupo, una gota de sudor se escurrió en su frente. Seguramente parecía una loca que acababan de soltar por ahí. Continuo acomodando la musculosa color borgoña, con cuidado.

El joven Wolf la miraba con disimulo, si la chica se seguía "tocando" así se volvería loco. Tenia que ser su novia, era su meta. -¿Vas a hacer algo hoy a la tarde?- pregunto aparentando indiferencia.

-Si, a eso de la una tengo que estar en la universidad y no salgo hasta las siete.- dijo con algo de pesar -¿Por qué?- curioseo Kagome. A veces podía ser algo ingenua.

-Porque no me dieron tus horarios.- invento el chico de ojos celestes -Sera mejor que te prepares o no llegaras temprano.- indico.

La chica de cabello azabache pareció empalidecer y salio al trote a penas las puertas del elevador se abrieron. -¡Ya vuelvo!- aviso, el muchacho la recorrió con los ojos.

A los cinco minutos volvió, más arreglada y adecuada para la ocasión. Pantalones de jean no muy ajustados, zapatos con un poco de taco, una blusa con motivos florales en naranja y por supuesto el cabello rebelde en su lugar. -Lista.- informo a Kouga y se lo quedo mirando. La había hipnotizado con esa ropa resaltando su escultural cuerpo. La camisa azul a cuadros le iba bien y mas, la llevaba abierta sobre una musculosa blanca y unos buenos pantalones vaqueros. Se había equivocado con lo de lindo, era: guapo, muy guapo.

-Bueno, vamos.- la tomo delicadamente de la mano y la encamino hasta una camioneta de ruedas cromadas con una calcomanía en la parte trasera de un lobo aullando.

El viaje paso volando entre las conversaciones y risas. Kagome le caía bien a Kouga y viceversa.

_Definitivamente él_ _es un buen chico. No, como otros. _A pesar de estar en su clase favorita, derecho, no podía prestar atención. El muchacho de ojos celestes inundaba sus pensamientos y de a ratos la furia por el ambarino aparecía. Luego de un sonoro suspiro, la joven Higurashi salio del salón, por suerte había pasado desapercibido gracias al estrepitoso celular de la profesora.

…...............................................

Encendió las luces, se saco la chaqueta y la tiro junto a las llaves. Fue hasta la cocina, reviso el refrigerador y tomo el arroz con curry que había quedado. Lo metió al microondas. Estiro los brazos y bostezo. -Al fin solo.- sonrió el peli-plateado. Su deseo se había vuelto realidad. Saco el cuenco del aparato y fue hasta la sala donde se acomodo en el sofá y prendió el reproductor de DVD.

Bocado a bocado degustaba la comida. Era lo último que había preparado la morena. -Kagome...- suspiro inconscientemente e inmediatamente se ahogo con la porción de arroz que tenía en la boca. Dejo el plato con desdén en la mesa y fingió ver la película cuando en realidad su mente estaba reprochándose por el suspiro.

No pudo recuperar la concentración. Apago el televisor y se fue a la cama. Extrañamente había dejado de beber de forma excesiva desde que la oji-marrón apareció en su vida. Se saco la playera, pantalón de jean y se puso los pantalones pijama color gris. Dio unas vueltas en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

_Una mujer de lacios cabellos negros lloraba con un bebe en sus brazos. Se sentía tan inútil, estar ahí y no poder ayudarla. Podía verla, como quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él la protegería. Pero no pasaba nada, solo el llanto de la mujer aumentaba._

_Un silencio estrepitoso invadió sus oídos y la escucho: -Todo va estar bien, él te protegerá.- la chica le sonreía a ambos. Se acerco a él, tomo sus manos , se sentían tibias, y lo acerco a la pelinegra que sollozaba. -Todo va a estar bien.- repitió en su oído._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunto el chico preocupado._

_Clavo sus achocolatados ojos en él. -No lo se. Es un misterio.- murmuro familiarmente._

…...................................

Bajaron de la camioneta. Kouga como buen caballero que era abrió la puerta de la muchacha de cabello azabache y tomo su mano delicadamente para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias.- hablo y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Miro hacia los alrededores para identificar donde se encontraban. -¿Vives cerca de Inuyasha?- inquirió.

-Si, esta a cinco cuadras de aquí.- dijo con indiferencia -Pero no te preocupes no voy a dejar que te moleste.- agrego con seguridad. La chica tenia una gotita en la frente.

El edificio donde vivía el joven Wolf era similar al del peli-plateado. Subieron las escaleras, el muchacho vivía en el segundo piso, y entraron al departamento.

-Tienes una casa muy linda Kouga.- manifestó la oji-marrón, seguidamente reparo en los muebles de caoba que adornaban el living-comedor. El lugar parecía mas pequeño, pero tenia dos habitaciones, una pequeña biblioteca y una sala- cocina delimitada por unos muebles porta CD muy originales.

-Muchas gracias.- correspondió el joven Wolf -Me alegra que te guste ya que será tu hogar de ahora en adelante.- comunicó. Kagome sonrió. -Ven...- llamo -te mostrare tu habitación.- la tomo de la mano y entraron al cuarto.

Estaba algo desordenado y sucio. Los muebles tapados con lienzos y entre todo eso sus cosas en cajas . -Bueno...- dijo con pesadez la joven Higurashi después de ver sus nuevos aposentos -...creo que tendré que ordenar.- continuo y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-A no te preocupes...- hablo el moreno y ambos se miraron -...te ayudare.- finalizo despreocupado.

La muchacha de achocolatados ojos le sonrió. -Gracias.- contesto e hizo una pequeña reverencia. El chico se adentro dejando a una pensativa Kagome en el umbral. La chica contaba con sus dedos algo que pasaba por su mente. Cuando termino una pequeña gota se formo en su frente.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió el joven de ojos color cielo mientras levantaba unas cajas.

-No.- negó y agito las manos a la par que su rostro forzaba una sonrisa. _Me la pase diciendo "gracias". Va a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza. Aunque lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle._

Comenzaron a ordenar la habitación, como media hora mas tarde la joven Higurashi se agarro el estomago. -¿Qué te parece si preparo algo para comer?- pregunto casi pidiendo permiso, el chico asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente mientras arreglaba unos muebles con unos destornilladores. La chica salió hacia la cocina y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas.

Con varios platillos ya en la mesa, el joven de la coleta se acerco. -Mm...- olfateo el ambiente -Parece que esta bueno.- comento a la muchacha que empezaba a sonrojarse.

-No es para tanto.- correspondió y termino de poner la mesa.

El muchacho de ojos cielo tomo los platillos y comenzó a probar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. -La verdad es que eres una estupenda cocinera.- alagaba mientras comía un rollo de verdura.

-Gracias...- murmuro tímidamente la chica de cabellos azabaches -...pero no hace falta que me mientas para agradarme.- le susurro como un secreto.

El chico se acerco dispuesto a objetar. -No es mentira.- dijo usando el mismo tono que la oji-marrón.

Kagome se lo quedo viendo. ¿Dónde había estado todo su vida? Era un gran compañero de casa, ordenado, educado, inteligente y muy guapo. En definitiva todo lo contrario a Inuyasha. La chica se atraganto con un bocado. No podía dejar de pensar en su ex-guardián. _¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

Apenas terminaron de comer intentaron terminar de ordenar el cuarto, pero estaban muy cansados y mañana sería un día duro. Decidieron que mejor continuaban al otro día. Kouga le preparó un futon en la sala para la joven Higurashi y él se fue a dormir a su cómoda cama.

La muchacha de oscuros cabellos abrazo la almohada y aspiro fuerte su aroma, como siempre hacia para dormir, pero extrañamente en vez de apaciguarla el aroma a lavanda la inquieto. Sus pesados parpados no aguantaron y se cerraron. Durmió con el sosiego turbado y tuvo pesadillas donde una y otra vez los monstruos la atacaban. En la última parte de su sueño alguien la salvaba, un joven de cabello largo a quien no podía reconocer pero su aroma le era familiarmente tranquilizador.

…..............................................

Se despertó de súbito. Sus ojos bien abiertos como dorados soles fueron atacados por los primeros rayos del amanecer. Su cuerpo cubierto de un frío sudor se estremeció. Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza. _¿Por qué estaba allí?_ Era una de esas tantas. Se sentía como un manojo de nervios. La sacaba de su vida y aparecía en sus sueños. _¿Qué me hizo?_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su ser.

Él conocía muy bien el poder de las "vasijas". Como meterse en los sueños y manipularlos o leer mentes. Pero Kagome era una principiante en extremo, no podía darse el lujo de torturarlo. -O tal vez la...- no quiso ni pensarlo, meneo la cabeza con brusquedad. Él: Inuyasha Taisho, no podía necesitar a nadie.

Se levanto de la cama y para dejar de pensar en su raro sueño puso algo de música, como hacia tiempo que no escuchaba. Un poco de blues para su atormentada alma no le vendría tan mal, en especial si era algo de B.B. King. Se metió al baño, sacándose la ropa y se adentro a la ducha. Un buen baño lo terminaría de traer a la realidad.

Por fin ya vestido con sus pantalones de jean y una camiseta marrón salio del cuarto y fue a prepararse algo de café. Miro el reloj de la cocina. -Las ocho...- murmuro con pesadez. Habían cambiado su lindo hábito de dormir hasta tarde con una buena resaca de compañía -...y todo por eso chiquilla.- pronuncio entre dientes mientras su ceño luchaba por no fruncirse.

Se puso una chaqueta de cuero, tomo las llaves y salio de la casa. Algo tenía que hacer hasta su turno de las tres de la tarde. Buscaría a Miroku para ver las novedades del día y quizás con un poco de suerte se topaba con cierta morena de ojos achocolatados. Freno el auto de golpe. _¿Otra vez?_ Pensar en ella se le estaba volviendo empírico. Prendió el estéreo, sonaban Los Redondos, una de sus bandas favoritas.

"_La hija del fletero, linda infinita._

_Se fue a Madrid donde parece que es feliz..."_

El ambarino tarareaba la música mientras manejaba. Momentáneamente se escapaban silbidos de sus labios.

"_...Ese día me mando al descenso._

_Recuerdo como su mirada me volteo..."_

Vagos recuerdos empezaron a inundarlo. Su ceño se frunció involuntariamente. En su mente la imagen de la chica de cabello azabache casi matándolo con la mirada se repetía una y otra vez.

"_...Pero dos que se quieren se dicen cualquier cosa._

_Hay si pudieras recordar sin rencor..."_

El joven de plateados cabellos apago bruscamente el estéreo. _Lo único que me faltaba..._ Bufo y bajo del auto, ya estaba en Shicon & co.

La puerta giratoria le abrió el paso y clavo de lleno su profunda mirada dorada en la morena que estaba de espaldas a él. La reconoció al instante. -¿Kagome?- murmuro para si. La joven estaba irreconocible, en realidad no estaba vestida de la manera habitual que Inuyasha la había visto durante esa semana de convivencia. Era normal que usara jeans algo holgados, zapatos deportivos y alguna que otra chaqueta deportiva; pero ahora era totalmente diferente en vez de unos holgados pantalones traía una falda muy corta con tablas de color rojo, botas marones y una chaqueta del mismo color.

Se estaba por acercar a hablarle pero se detuvo cuando vio al nuevo guardián de la morena acercarse con gran confianza a la chica. Miro la desagradable escena por unos segundos hasta que se cruzo en su visión su amigo de azulados ojos.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamo el joven Houshi, el anteriormente nombrado intento esconderse tras una de las plantas de la entrada -Buenos días.- saludo a la pareja que subía al ascensor que él había abandonado para acercarse al ambarino.

El peli-plateado salio de atrás de su fallido refugio fingiendo examinar las enormes hojas de tan raro espécimen. -¡Hola Miroku!- se mostró con falso asombro. Sus doradas orbes se cruzaron con la inexpresiva mirada de la pelinegra y por un momento quiso preguntar si se sentía bien. ¿Preocupación? No, imposible. Era una palabra que ya no existía en su diccionario. Desvió la mirada a su amigo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. -¿Qué hay que hacer esta noche?- dijo recobrando su postura normal. Su rostro se tenso en una clásica mueca de seriedad.

Miroku alzo una ceja y bufo. -Vamos a tomar un café y te cuento.- sugirió mientras salia del edificio. El ambarino lo siguió con pesadez y un caminar arrogante mientras cambiaba su aspecto por el de un humano.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. El joven de largos cabellos negros miraba algo nostálgico la mesa caoba. Una chica se acerco, Inuyasha volvió a la realidad. Se venia el coqueto del pervertido de su amigo.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué van a ordenar?- pregunto la muchacha de castaño cabello cortezmente y tomo una pequeña libreta de su delantal.

-Un café...- informo desanimadamente el chico de azulados ojos.

Inuyasha sin prestar atención al hombre, habló: -Para mi una porción de tarta de chocolate y té verde.- la joven se fue y volvió la mirada a su camarada. Se veía confundido, perdido en lo mas profundo de su ser y el brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado. Hizo una bolita con una servilleta y se la lanzo. -¿Qué te pasa ahora?- inquirió molesto una vez que obtuvo su atención.

El joven Houshi lo observo algo atontado. -¿A mi?- interrogo retoricamente -No, nada.- finalizo con fingida credibilidad. El ahora humano Taisho enarco una ceja. -Bueno... es que...- explicaba en un fallido intento.

-¿Una chica, no?- comento el muchacho. La joven mesera dejaba sus pedidos en la mesa. Ambos agradecieron con una leve reverencia.

-Si... es que yo... pensé que ya no sentía nada por mi y...- hablaba dudoso Miroku. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? -bueno... nos besamos y ahora no quiere verme ni en figurita.- finalizo y tomaron un sorbo del café.

-Mmm...- expreso despreocupado devorando su porción de tarta -¿Qué raro siempre buscas otra mujer cuando ya no...- y el dulce recuerdo de su hermana con quince años en los brazos de su amigo se cruzo por su mente. Su rostro se tenso y la cuchara cayo al plato con sonoridad. -¿Besaste a mi hermana?- inquirió entre dientes.

Miroku empalideció y negó con la cabeza. Tomo precipitadamente su café, dejo dinero en la mesa y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El joven Taisho apretó el puño y su frente se frunció. -¡¡MIROKU!!- exclamo dentro del local golpeando estruendosamente la mesa. Pago y salio corriendo tras su "mejor amigo". -Ya veras cuando te agarre, maldito.- decía para si esquivando a la gente en la calle.

…..........................................

La suave brisa mecía sus azabaches cabellos con gracia. Borro la gastada hoja milimetrada por vigésima quinta vez y un sonoro suspiro salio de sus labios captando la atención de sus tres acompañantes.

-¿Problemas con tu novio Kagome?- inquirió maternalmente Yuka.

La morena las miro instintivamente y cayo en cuenta de la situación. -Que no es mi novio.- contesto molesta.

-Kagome, no nos referimos al muchacho del auto deportivo, que por cierto era muy guapo.- aclaro otra de las jóvenes guiñándole un ojo.

-Ninguno de los dos es mi novio. ¿Entendieron?- replico ya mas enojada.

-Esta bien. Ya que ninguno es tu novio me pasas el número de ...- intentaba hacer memoria, Yuka -Inuyasha.- recordó y le paso una libreta y un lápiz.

La morena observo disgustada a las tres mujeres, tomo su cuaderno con fuerza contra su pecho y se levanto. -No tiene número...- pronuncio con deje de hastió -Adiós.- finalizo sin dejar oportunidad a los reproches de sus compañeras.

Camino por las galerías de la universidad hasta la salida para encontrarse con Kouga. Las doradas orbes del medio demonio invadían esporadicamente sus pensamientos. Estaba tan perdida en esos ojos que subió a la camioneta del chico de ojos celestes sin saludar o mirar.

El joven Wolf encendió el motor y se acerco un poco a la muchacha. -¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió acariciando el sedoso flequillo de la morena.

La chica de avellanados ojos respiro profundo, escruto los alrededores, exhalo y esbozo una sonrisa. -Lo siento...- hablo avergonzada -...es que...- toco su frente como si estuviera confundida.

-No hay problema.- comento con deseos de tranquilizarla. -¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?- interrogo gentil y alegre.

La muchacha de cabello azabache asintió con una gran sonrisa. Kouga agarro la palanca de cambios, puso primera y se dirigió a la heladería mas cercana.

…....................................

El joven de ojos celestes se adentro por los pasillos de Shicon & co. conversando amenamente con la morena.

La chica de cabello azabache sonrió. -Kouga...- invoco - ¿Podemos empezar mas tarde la clase?- inquirió con dulzura infantil -Es que quiero ver a...- el muchacho la interrumpió.

-Si, ve. No tengo ningún problema.- respondió desinteresado. Saco su celular y se metió al ascensor -Preparare la clase... mientras hagas tus cosas- hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y desapareció tras las brillantes puertas del elevador.

Kagome camino un poco mas hasta el final del pasillo. Entro a la habitación, el silencio que la invadía era tranquilizador. Acomodo su bolso en una silla y carraspeo rompiendo el frágil silencio. -Hola Sango- hablo con alegría.

-Ah...- la castaña dio la vuelta y se saco varios alfileres que traía en la boca -Hola. Era hora de que vinieras a visitarme. ¿No?- comento fingiendo molestia.

-Solo fue una semana.- reprocho la morena -Ademas tenía mucho que estudiar.- continuo.

-Esta bien.- dijo a la par que reía suavemente -También estuve ocupada. Muchas misiones y demonios.- su voz tenía un deje de cansancio -¿Cómo te esta yendo con Kouga?- pregunto.

-Eh... bien.- contesto la joven Higurashi con poco convencimiento y suspiro con pesadez.

-Oh...- siguió la joven Yoshida que deje perspicacia en el rostro -¿Qué paso con Kouga?- inquirió mientras preveía cual podía ser la respuesta.

La morena observo a los ojos a su amiga con culpabilidad. -Es que... supero mis expectativas.- corrió la mirada al piso y resoplo -No me deja hacer nada en la casa y esta todo el día encima mio. Es demasiado.- finalizo abrumada.

La chica de castaños cabellos contenía la risa. -Eres peor que la gata flora, Kagome- expreso tratando de que pareciera que la reprendía.

La muchacha de azabache cabello abrió la boca preparada para reprochar, pero lo pensó. _Sango tiene razón...nada me conforma... _-...para colmo extraño a Inuyasha.- las palabras escaparon de su boca con tristeza.

La mujer de castaña cabellera abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su mente comenzó a hilar la telaraña de un nuevo plan.-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos...- informo dirigiéndose a la salida -... y mas tarde contarte algo.- medito unos segundos y abrió la hoja de madera. -Nos vemos.- se despidió rápidamente dejando a una confundida morena.

Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta tratando de articular alguna palabra. -¿Y a esta que le pasara?- frunció un poco sus labios y miro la pantalla del celular dentro de su bolso, lo soltó sin importancia y salio por la misma puerta donde hacía segundos Sango desaparecía. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba el joven Wolf. Se adentro sigilosamente pero la puerta se le escapo de las manos sonando estruendosamente.

-Hola.- saludo jocoso el ojos de cielo -Pensé que ibas a tardar mas.- comento subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

La morena sonreía. -Es que Sango tenía algo que hacer.- explico -¿Podemos irnos a casa mas temprano?- pidió con su rostro ya relajado -Es que me dieron esto para estudiar.- le paso un libro amarillo con una frase escrita en negro "Historia de las vasijas".

-Si, claro. Te puedo explicar algunas cosas, si quieres.- hablo con simpatía y tomo una toalla para secarse el rostro.

La chica volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. -Bueno.- dijo y Kouga se adelanto en salir, ella descongelo su sonrisa.

….........................................

El departamento estaba invadido por un silencio inmaculado, que solo era perturbado por el sonido plástico de los botones del joystick y la fina lluvia estrellándose en los ventanales. El peli-plateado se encontraba hundido en el espeso arte de jugar con la consola, perdido en la inmensidad del sofá. Estaba en un estado de total concentración, tanta que cuando escucho el chirrido del teléfono hizo volar el control de su mano.

-Maldita sea.- dijo molesto, se acerco al aparato y lo descolgó -Si. ¿Qué quieres?- hablo en un tono de fastidio.

-_Hola, Inuyasha.-_ saludo Miroku. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los "delicados" modales del oji-dorado. Bostezo, la castaña le indicaba con las manos que prosiguiera._ -Sabes... estaba pensando. ¿Costara mucho convencer a Kaede de que tú eres el indicado para cuidar de la señorita Kagome?-_ inquirió el oji-azul. Sango lo alentaba a que siguiera con el discurso.

El chico de plateados cabellos rodó los ojos. -Mira ya se que estas con mi hermana del otro lado...- expreso, ya lo estaban fastidiando demasiado -...y mas te vale que no te propases, aunque dudo mucho que te deje.- comento lo último más para si mismo -No tengo deseos de volver a ver a Kagome...- mintió, la última semana no había podido pensar en otra persona -Ella no me aguanta y yo igual.- trataba de convencerse -Así que... no vale la pena. Adiós.- pronuncio triste y alejo un poco el teléfono.

La castaña le saco el auricular al joven Houshi._ -Hermano... Kagome tal vez te perdone. Es muy buena persona.-_ el platinado freno el impulso al escuchar la voz de su hermana_ -Y Kouga... bueno él es...- _pensaba y pedía a el oji-azul una buena razón_ -...muy...torpe, torpe.-_ soltó al fin mientras su mente seguía maquinando la "treta"_ -Podría poner en peligro a la vasija y sabes... que... bueno...- _ya se le habían acabado las ideas_._

El chico de doradas orbes suspiro. -Buenas noches.- corto dejando a una desconcertada pareja del otro lado.

Retomo su posición en el mullido sofá y continuo su animado juego ya no tan animado. Tuvo las palabras de su hermana resonando en su mente.

"_Podría poner en peligro a la vasija..."_

Miro a su alrededor, sentía la casa vacía y desolada. _La necesito..._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Salto del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta y tomo una chaqueta antes de salir. Iba por ella. ¿Qué le diría? No lo sabía, pero de alguna forma la haría volver. Tal vez trayendola a la fuerza sobre su espalda como la primera vez. Sonrió ante tal ocurrencia. Miro al cielo y la lluvia empapo su rostro. Empezó a recorrer el camino hasta la casa de Kouga. Después de todo eran cinco calles.

Cuando llego se quedo bajo la lluvia escrutando el edificio, muy tranquilo. -¿Y qué le diré?- pensó en voz alta -¿Kagome vuelve conmigo porque tal vez te necesito?- miro otra vez la estructura dio media vuelta y siguió a su casa.

…............................................

La joven de azabache cabellera ojeaba de a ratos el libro que estaba en la mesa y al joven Wolf, que intentaba reparar unas sillas que hacían juego con la mesa. Rió con suavidad. - ¿Por qué no llamas a un carpintero en la mañana?- aconsejo.

-La arreglare, ya veras.- dijo convencido -Cuéntame , cómo vas con eso.- señalo con el mango de un destornillador el libro amarillo.

-Hasta ahora se que vengo de unas vasijas de barro que contenían restos de demonios y humanos.- contaba la chica con un deje de asco -Ah... también que unos monjes quisieron traer el apocalipsis cuando bebieron el liquido añejado en las vasijas que ellos mismos protegían y todavía me falta una buena parte más para leer.- tomo de canto el libro mostrando la cantidad de hojas.

-Pero vas bastante bien.- comento el chico de coleta casi felicitando.

Kagome sonrió y continuo leyendo desde el principio.

_En la antigüedad los restos de demonios y humanos se guardaban en unas vasijas de barro. Estas eran cuidadas por monjes, pero después de las guerras del Japón feudal quedaron solo cinco._

_Los líquidos nuevos que surgían después de estar añejadas por mas de 100 años daban a los monjes habilidades sobrenaturales. Corrompidos por el poder y el deseo de venganza, que las almas encerradas pedían, intentaron provocar un apocalipsis. Una deidad (aun se desconoce cual) intervino transformando a las vasijas en mujeres, para luego desperdigarlas por Japón creyendo que con esto la propiedad de atribuir poderes desaparecería._

_Cuando mataron a la primera y bebieron su sangre en un ritual el poder aumento. El ser divino viendo la situación decidió hacer un cambio más: que las jóvenes pudiera provocar y parar el apocalipsis con su sangre y unos sellos especiales y el poder que podían dar sea virtud de ellas._

_Los sellos poseen surcos especiales donde la sangre a medida que avanza hace brillar el grabado provocando la apertura y aproximación de las dimensiones si se trata del Ken y viceversa si se trata del Kon._

_Los poderes y la sangre pueden saltarse generaciones antes de que aparezca una nueva vasija en la familia._

La concentración de la morena se vio perturbada por una rara sensación. Como si su corazón latiera mas fuerte y el sonido retumbara en sus oídos. Levanto la vista de la mesa y la dirigió hacia el frente para encontrarse con la voluptuosa figura de una mujer que no pertenecía ahí. La intrusa la observo con satisfacción. Era alta y delgada, de cabello corto con matices en rojo, traía una rara y escasa vestimenta y una espada.

-Kouga...- llamo quedadamente al joven que se encontraba de espaldas a la intromisión.

El oji-celeste levanto la cabeza y vio el rostro paralizado de la chica de cabello azabache. Siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mujer, salto sobre la mesa tirando a la joven Higurashi al suelo ya que la atacante había desenvainado su espada. El chico de ojos cielo abrió uno de los cajones y saco un cuchillo se levanto precipitadamente y arremetió contra la hábil agresora. -¡Corre Kagome!- grito a la chica que apenas se estaba incorporando.

-Pero...- la morena estaba petrificada, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo.

-¡Corre lejos!- insistió mientras forcejeaba contra la pelirroja. -¡Ya!- grito y la espada le atravesó el brazo.

La morena corrió hasta la puerta tomo las llaves y salio. Atravesó los pasillos y las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida. Una vez allí se dio cuenta que estaba descalza y de la enorme cantidad de lluvia que caía. No podía dejar que mataran a Kouga. _Y ahora qué hago. _Las doradas orbes de su posible salvación inundaron su mente.

Troto sin importarle la intensa lluvia y el frió piso. El camino parecía infinito. Tropezó y callo abruptamente al suelo. Golpeo la vereda con la mano haciendo que el agua salpicara su rostro. Estaba desesperada, no quería imaginar que le podía pasar a su guardián. Empezó a sollozar. -Inu...yasha...- dijo hipando y con dificultad mientras sus frágiles brazos trataban de levantarla.

-¿Qué?- pronuncio una voz familiar.

La muchacha de castaños ojos levanto la vista y se cruzo con el mirar confundido del moreno. Sus manos por la sorpresa resbalaron haciéndola ceder contra el suelo una vez más.

Inuyasha la sujeto con delicadeza y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. La observo con detenimiento. Temblaba por el frió y parecía que hubiera estado llorando. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con voz ronca. La preocupación invadió su ser.

Kagome lo escruto durante unos segundos y luego se arrojo a sus brazos como buscando refugio. Lo abrazo como si..._ tal vez lo extrañe._

El joven Taisho correspondió unos segundos después el inesperado movimiento. Tomo del mentón a la chica para clavar su profunda mirada en ella. -¿Que paso? Dime.- inquirió ansioso y dulce a la vez.

Sus avellanados ojos lo observaron mientras su mente ordenaba los hechos. Las lagrimas que escapaban se mezclaban con la lluvia. -Kouga...- pronuncio al fin. Inuyasha planeaba matarlo si le había hecho algo a la muchacha de oscuro cabello. -...esta en peligro. Lo están atacando en la casa.- termino y volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos -Tienes que ayudarlo.- murmuro sin dejar de esconder su rostro.

El pelinegro suspiro con pesadez. Había sacado conclusiones erradas. No pensaba ayudarlo, pero viendo las circunstancias para dejar en ridículo al metiche de Wolf y con esa carta recuperar a Kagome encamino la marcha con la muchacha en brazos.

…......................................................

El joven de coleta alta se estaba quedando sin aire. La mujer demonio presionaba su cuello con la vaina de la espada. El chico tanteo a su alrededor y encontró el mango del cuchillo. Lo llevo con fuerza hasta el cuerpo de su agresora para caer en cuenta que la hoja de metal ya no se encontraba en el mango.

La estruendosa carcajada de la mujer resonó en el ambiente. Kouga ya se estaba dando por vencido, cerro los ojos y sintió como el peso del cuerpo de su oponente se ladeaba al igual que la vaina. La pelirroja se quejo antes de caer al piso, muerta y dejando verter un río de sangre. El joven Wolf levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de un furioso medio demonio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo agresivo el ojos de cielo a la par que se levantaba.

-Lleva el demonio a Shicon.- ordeno Inuyasha, tomo a la chica que estaba atrás suyo del brazo y la obligo a salir con él.

-Llevalo tú. Tengo que cuidar de Kagome.- ambos se retaban con la mirada.

-Ya no...- dijo tajante y salio con la morena del lugar. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los reproches de chico de celeste mirada.

A los cinco minutos estaban en la casa del ambarino. La chica de achocolatados ojos tiritaba. Estornudo y el híbrido la miro. -Date un baño...- sugirió mientras se sacaba la ropa completamente mojada.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron furiosamente de solo ver a ancha y trabajada espalda de su ex-guardián, hasta hacia diez minutos. -No tengo ropa...- solo pudo articular. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el espectáculo que le daba el muchacho.

El platinado la miro sin cuidado. -Ponte algo de la mía .- enfoco su mirada en ella y noto el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

La morena recorrió rápidamente sus esculpidos abdominales y corrió el rostro de inmediato. -Aja.- se dirigió a la habitación. Se saco la ropa y se adentro a la ducha. El agua tibia le ayudaría a dejar de tiritar y pensar en cierto medio demonio.

Salio y se coloco una playera roja, le quedaba bastante grande, y unos boxers pequeños que encontró. Escucho que llamaban en la puerta. -Puedes pasar.- dijo suavemente.

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando pasar al chico de plateados cabellos. El muchacho la escruto con detenimiento y sonrió de lado. -Me voy a la ducha.- se acerco al armario y tomo algo de ropa. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Kagome volvió a abrazarlo esta vez con más fuerza. Él correspondió.

La muchacha lo miro como si quisiera decir algo pero nada salio de sus labios. El joven Taisho hizo lo mismo hasta que rompio el silencio: -Mañana hablare con Kaede.- susurro ronco y se encamino al baño.

_Tal vez te necesito..._ pensó Inuyasha.

_Tal vez te extrañe..._ pensó la chica de azabache cabellera.

**Uff... Hola! Cómo q me tarde un pokito , no? Aca les traigo el quinto cap. Sobre este no tengo nada q decir, creo q los dos se estan como empezando a llevar mejor. Ah! y aparecio Kouga.**

**Bueno me despido y ya saben manden reviews con consultas, sugerencias, insultos o un simple "hola" cualkier cosa viene bien para darme fuerzas y ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos y buena semana (o mes hay q q ver cuando vuelvo, jeje) n_n  
**


	6. Capitulo 6: Poco a Poco

**Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

_Capítulo VI: Poco a poco._

En los pasillos de Shicon & co., inundados por murmullos, tres jóvenes esperaban enfrente de la puerta de la directora del lugar. Las personas que pasaban por ahí observaban la zona con preocupación, que de ese lugar no proviniera ni un sonido no era buena señal.

Una mujer de colorada cabellera se acerco hasta la puerta, un traje color gris con un escasa falda que adornaba su exquisita figura. El andar que llevaba demostraba su ansiedad. -¿Qué estará pasando?- decía a la vez que jugaba muy coqueta con un largo collar negro y caminaba adelante de las tres personas.

Los ojos del joven Houshi paseaban armoniosos por las largas piernas de la secretaria que estaban apenas cubiertas por la minifalda gris. Una sonrisa lasciva se esbozo en su rostro y al instante sintió una fuerte presión en el cuello, algo le estaba cortando la respiración. Desvió la vista hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir la fuerza, encontrándose con una furiosa mirada de la castaña que lo acompañaba.

Sango lo acerco a ella con brusquedad aumentando la presión. -¿No te parece que tendrías que estar preocupado por otra cosa?- murmuro con rabia.

Miroku estaba casi azul. -Si...- dijo con voz áspera -...me sueltas la corbata?- pidió con el ultimo aliento que le quedaba.

La joven Yoshida lo soltó con desdén. Se reincorporo a su asiento, la vena que se había marcado en su frente aun no se difuminaba y había puesto cara de berrinche.

El joven Houshi aflojo el nudo y respiro hondo. -Mal día para traer corbata...-

La joven Higurashi observaba la pequeña pelea pero su mente estaba muy ocupada como para sacar conclusiones. Mas tarde analizaría la rara actuación de su amiga con el oji-azul. Pero ahora estaba ocupada en lo que ocurría con Inuyasha y Kouga ahí adentro.

La insinuante secretaria seguía paseándose enfrente del moreno Houshi y la joven Yoshida la observaba con hastió. -¿Por qué no vas a fijarte que pasa adentro Nasuna?- inquirió la castaña. Su mirada era como un frío tempano de hielo.

La mujer dio la vuelta y la escudriño con esos crudos ojos negros que buscaban parecerse a los de un borreguito a punto de morir. -Pero...- dijo con dulzura fingida. Al instante entendió que si no desaparecían ella y su corta falda del lugar, se lamentaría. De un rápido movimiento se metió a la oficina de Kaede.

La chica paso rápido como si la persiguiera la parca. -Permiso... vengo a dejar esto.- le alcanzo unas carpetas, se oía temerosa.. Observo el lugar, los dos jóvenes se tiraban rayos con la mirada y parecía que la anciana mujer ya había dado su veredicto. Ambos se levantaron y prosiguieron a salir del lugar.

-Esperen...-detuvo la mujer de canosa cabellera -... se olvidan las misiones de la semana.- les alcanzaba unos CDs. Los dos tomaron los objetos.

Inuyasha observo el suyo con detenimiento y se lo devolvió a la mujer. -Cancela las miás . No voy a poder con Kagome de por medio.- pronuncio con énfasis en la última frase. Kouga gruño y salio del lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero tendrás que cumplirlas.- hablo la mujer de grisácea cabellera y le alcanzo el disco otra vez.

El chico de plateado cabello rodó los ojos y salio encontrándose con una escena poco agradable.

El joven Wolf arrodillado en el piso y tomando la mano derecha de la morena, daba lastima. -...seguiremos siendo amigos y podrás contar siempre conmigo. ¿Si?- se oía casi suplicante y tomaba la mano de la chica con mucho cariño.

La muchacha de azabache cabellera tenía una gotita en la frente y sonreía. -Si, Kouga.- contesto con su melodiosa voz. El chico por fin se paro y se fue.

-Lobo sarnoso- pronuncio con desdén el patinado y bufo. -Vamos, hay que entrenar.- le hablo a la morena y le entrego el disco al oji-azul que lo escruto extrañado -Son las misiones de la semana.- explico como si se tratara de lo mas obvio.

El joven Houshi asintió y desapareció del lugar. Seguramente tras su computador para comenzar a planear los trabajos que tendrían que hacer.

-¿Vamos a entrenar?- inquirió el peli-plateado y observo a la chica que al parecer aun traía puesta su playera roja y unos pantalones de jean, que le quedaban enormes -¿No te sacaste eso?- hablo y enarco una ceja a la que la joven correspondió con una mueca de enojo -Quiero decir. ¿Por qué no te cambiaste?- trato de arreglar su pequeño error.

La muchacha de achocolatados ojos relajo su rostro. -No...- desvió la mirada y la volvió a cruzar con el chico de doradas orbes -Estoy cómoda con esto.- finalizo.

El medio demonio sonrió de costado. -Es normal, estas acostumbrada a usar ropa de hombre.- acoto con desinterés.

Kagome abrió la boca en síntoma de ofensa e intento reprochar. -Eres un...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que el híbrido la interrumpió.

El joven Taisho hizo algunos ademanes con la mano tratando de apaciguarla. -Era una broma.- aclaro -Vamos.- y la muchacha para su sorpresa lo tomo del ante brazo. Provocando le una sensación que ya casi no recordaba.

La joven de castaños cabellos estaba luchando con una engrapadora en el deposito de ropa. -Que tonta ...- se reprocho así misma -...como pude creer que él ...- su voz comenzó a quebrarse, soltó el objeto y escondió el rostro en sus manos. Las lagrimas impías comenzaron a correr por su tez.

El sonido metálico del picaporte la obligo a secarse inconscientemente la cara por donde habían surcado las saladas gotas. Suavemente esbozo una sonrisa forzada que borro al instante que vio al que se atrevía a interrumpir su sollozo.

Miroku se adentro sigiloso a la habitación y su rostro se tenso en una mueca de culpabilidad. Había notado como el delineador marcaba el camino de las lagrimas en la cara de la chica de avellanados ojos. Cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco a la muchacha. -Sango ...- dijo mansamente extendiendo una mano hasta ella que estaba del otro lado de la mesa que los separaba. - … yo.-

La joven Yoshida interrumpió al moreno. -¿Qué quieres?- su tono mezclaba atisbo de tristeza, dolor y odio al igual que su mirada. Volteo el rostro, no dejaría que la convenciera con su semblante de arrepentido.

El chico de la coleta exhalo el aire de sus pulmones con sonoridad. Sabía a que venía toda esa escena y que se la tenía bien merecida. -Quería decirte que lo siento, que soy un... -

La castaña volteo el rostro para verlo con rencor y completo la frase del oji-azul: -¿un mujeriego, un pervertido y un mentiroso?- enumeraba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no quebrarse en un mar de lagrimas.

-Si, todo eso.- el joven Houshi se sentía como basura -Sango... yo... te quiero...- desprendía tal sinceridad de su voz y rostro que a la muchacha de castaños ojos no la convenció.

-¿No te cansas de mentirme?- pronuncio dura la oji-marrón. Se abrió paso hasta la salida y cerro la puerta, quedando en el pasillo.

El moreno quedo desconcertado ante la reacción de la chica. Se esperaba que tal vez fuera un buen golpe en el cualquier parte del cuerpo y no que lo plantará así.

Sango volvió con prisa y tomo por la espalda al chico de coleta, lo empujo sin mucha delicadeza hasta la puerta. -¿Vete, esta es mi oficina!- lo miro profundamente a sus ojos y cerro bruscamente la hoja que los separaba. Bufo con profundidad.

Miroku se retiro del lugar con pesadez. -Me lo tengo bien merecido.- rezongo mientras se frotaba la nariz que había sido aplastada por la puerta.

La inmensidad del gimnasio era llenada con el ruido acolchonado de la bolsa de boxeo golpeada por los guantes. El platinado sostenía el saco y su semblante demostraba lo aburrido que estaba. -Con mas fuerza niña...- regaño el chico de doradas orbes.

La joven de cabello azabache mordió su labio inferior, respiro profundo y choco violentamente el saco de boxeo. -¿Así esta bien?- interrogo sarcástica. La batalla de miradas comenzaba.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamo el moreno que traía papeles en una mano y su computador en la otra. Descendió la escalera hasta las primeras filas de asientos y se acomodo. Saludo a la muchacha de achocolatados ojos con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

-Te salvaste, gracias a Miroku.- murmuro el ambarino escondiendo el rostro tras la bolsa de boxeo.

-¿A si?- correspondió de la misma forma la joven Higurashi.

-Si.- musito con una sonrisa arrogante y se alejo hacia donde estaba el oji-azul.

La chica de oscura cabellera lanzo su puño con fuerza excesiva contra el saco consiguiendo solo agitar el aire. Giro su vista a donde estaba el ambarino y este la observo con una mueca burlona en su rostro. La oji-marrón se sonrojo al instante.

El joven Taisho se sentó junto a el moreno. -¿Dónde y qué?- apuro el oji-dorado, quería volver al lado de la muchacha de achocolatados ojos temía que se lastimara golpeando el saco de boxeo.

-Bueno... para hoy tenemos que buscar en un casino a... - revisaba en su computadora, el peli-plateado registraba unas carpetas que contenían información sobre el caso. -... Hitomi Kagewaki.- el oji-azul amplio la foto para mostrársela al chico de doradas orbes.

Kagewaki era un hombre joven, con una larga y espesa cabellera negra, piel sumamente blanca y con ojos oscuros y pequeños que encerraban los secretos de la mega corporación Sengoku de la cual era abogado. Tenían pistas de que Sengoku mantenía enlaces con los poderosos demonios y había grandes probabilidades de que fueran una fuente de recursos a sus apocalípticos planes.

-Bien... no vas a matar a nadie esta noche.- le explicaba Miroku al muchacho de plateados cabellos -Solo lo interceptaremos para quitarle el disco que le van a entregar. Por eso hay que tenerlo muy bien vigilado.- el joven de coleta hablaba sin despegar la vista de su computadora portátil -La información que contiene es de suma importancia para Shicon. Sabemos de nuestro doble agente que son los movimientos de la empresa en los últimos diez años y entre todos esos la mayoría son con demonios, pero hasta que no tengamos la evidencia en nuestras manos no podemos hacer nada.- levanto la vista de la pantalla.

Inuyasha se había levantado y se encaminando hacia la morena. -Hablas mucho cuando no te gusta el trabajo.- comento monótono -Voy a estar ahí como a las diez. Reserva mesas con anticipación.- se acerco hasta la muchacha de castaños ojos, estaba con una muy mala postura de defensa.

El oji-azul suspiro, siempre le hacia lo mismo. Cuando le daba muchos detalles lo dejaba hablando solo. -Esta bien. Nos vemos.- se despidió y se fue. Al parecer el platinado tenía mas interés en fastidiar a la joven Higurashi que escucharlo.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en su entrenamiento que no noto cuando su instructor se acercaba hasta que lo sintió rozando delicadamente la piel de sus brazos forzándola a tomar una verdadera postura de combate. Sentía como un cosquilleo viajaba por todo su cuerpo. La muchacha de oscura melena viro un poco la cabeza para observar los dorados ojos del híbrido.

-Si no estas bien parada te pueden lastimar.- dijo el ambarino en un intento de regaño. No entendía porque, pero no podía fastidiarla como cuando apenas se habían conocido.

-Esta bien.- contesto la oji-marrón, tomo la pose correcta y golpeo el saco de boxeo con energía.

-Bueno ya dejalo. Hay que hacer trabajo de brazos,- el chico palpo el brazo derecho de la morena -piernas...-la miro de arriba a abajo -...bueno todo.- finalizo despectivo. Se acerco a unas colchonetas de color azul.

La joven de azabaches cabellos le clavo su mirada mas gélida, se sentía muy ofendida. -¡¿Qué?!- reprocho.

El platinado bufo, giro un poco la cabeza y observo a la chica. -Mujeres...- murmuro -Es por las peleas que vas a tener que aguantar.- se justifico rápido el joven Taisho -Hay que hacerte desarrollar mas masa muscular. -continuo tratando de apaciguar a la morena -Ven.- le indico a la chica de achocolatados ojos -Empecemos con flexiones de brazos.- el peli-plateado se preparo otra colchoneta para acompañar para acompañar a la muchacha en los ejercicios.

La pelinegra sonrío con simpatía. -A mi no me salen... porque no pasamos al siguiente, mejor.- la joven Higurashi amagaba con escaparse del ejercicio.

-Flexiones...- ordeno el híbrido poniendo una mano en la espalda de su pupila mientras que con la otra presumía de su gran fuerza y su excelente condición física poniendo en practica el ejercicio.

Una joven de castaños cabellos hacia girar levemente una silla cerca del maniquí donde estaba depositado aquel vestido en el que trabajaba con tanto anhelo. Por el momento solo jugaba con los flecos que poseía como adorno al final de la falda a la par que hablaba por teléfono. -Thank you Benji.- respondió e involuntariamente sonrió -Yes, see later.- corto la llamada. Volteo la silla al frente había escuchado como la puerta se abría.

Kagome entraba con el cabello alborotado y la ropa algo sudada. Procedió a sentarse frente a su amiga y cayo como un plomo. -¡Auch!- exclamo sin ganas y cabizbaja, miro a la peli-marrón -Mañana me van a doler hasta las pestañas.- un suspiro muy corto salio de su boca.

Sango apretó los labios en una delgada línea para aguantar el impulso de reír. Recobro la postura seria. -Parece que Inuyasha tenía deseos de entrenarte.- pronuncio con una suave curva en su boca.

La joven Higurashi levanto el rostro que estaba escondido por sus manos y observo a la muchacha con ironía. -¿Entrenar? Eso fue una tortura.- enfatizo lo último con voz lúgubre.

La chica de castaña cabellera sonrío, su amiga seguía igual de dramática que cuando eran pequeñas. -¿Esa no es la ropa de mi hermano?- su semblante se torno a la sorpresa ¿Su querido medio hermano estaría por aceptar a la chica de un buena vez por todas o eso quería aparentar?

-Si, es que mi ropa esta en la casa de Kouga.- hablo despreocupada -¿Me prestas algo?- al instante su rostro cansado se volvió alegre.

-Si...- la chica de castaña cabellera se reincorporo y fue tras unos estantes por algo, cuando volvió traía una falda de jean, botas moradas, una blusa de mangas largas y una chaqueta del mismo color que las botas y se lo paso a la pelinegra.

La jovencita acepto con gusto pero de inmediato en su tez se apareció la inquietud. Había recordado la reacción de la castaña con Miroku. Tenía curiosidad por saber que ocurría entre esos dos. -Sango...- invoco la morena -¿Estas enamorada de Miroku?- inquirió casual.

Un pequeño porta alfileres que estaba sobre la mesa salio volando a causa de los manotazos que había pegado al aire la chica de castaños cabellos. Sus mejillas estaban como tomates bien maduros. Negó con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza e intento articular algo coherente: -¡No! No, Kagome.- dijo como si estuviera sobreentendido -Que cosas se te ocurren.- finalizo con una sonrisa forzada mientras ordenaba una mesa que estaba completamente vacía.

La muchacha de azabaches cabellos asintió. -Bueno tengo que irme... Nos vemos.- salio de la habitación dejando a una traumatizada joven -No lo puedo creer...- murmuro para si cuando se alejo algunos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- se pregunto en voz alta la castaña.

Detestaba usar esos trajes, odiaba usar los zapatos de vestir, esos pantalones, el saco, el color. Para ser mas directos no le gustaba ni un poquito tanta pomposidad. Se miro al espejo y tiro de las solapas del saco beige que se asentaba naturalmente a su figura. Tomo forma humana e hizo un esfuerzo por acomodar su rebelde cabello largo. Dio un último vistazo de su aspecto, se puso algo de colonia y salio de la habitación.

La casa estaba en silencio, apenas una tenue luz acariciaba los muebles de la sala. Camino con una postura arrogante hasta la cocina, donde la luz era bastante intensa y al parecer estaba su alumna.

La chica estaba totalmente perdida entre libros y papeles. No había notado la presencia del moreno en el umbral de la cocina. El chico carraspeo para llamar su atención. -Inuyasha... cocina tú esta noche. Tengo demasiadas cosas que leer.- dijo sin levantar la vista del lugar.

El joven Taisho asió el brazo de la oji-marrón con suavidad. -Levantate que tengo que ir a una misión.- explico ansioso y volteo hacia donde estaba la puerta. Miro el reloj y volvió hacia la morena, se le hacia tarde.

La muchacha de achocolatadas orbes se paro confundida, cuando enfoco la vista hacia el híbrido su mente se nublo. Ese hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella no se parecía en nada a su guardián, era...era... no, no era. Estaba muy guapo con ese guarda ropa. El ahora humano muchacho se dio la vuelta y jalo de la chica. -¿Y esa ropa?- pudo decir al fin con un poco de incredulidad.

El moreno, sin parar de llevarla hasta la salida, contesto: -Te dijo que tengo una misión y es en un casino.- habían llegado al ascensor y al fin pudo reparar en el vestuario de su compañera: un pantalón pijama rosa y una playera del mismo color con la estampa de un osito. Sonrió de costado. -Así no creo que pasemos desapercibidos.- comento entre risas y negaba a la par.

La joven de azabache cabellera frunció un poco el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. -Es que tu no me diste tiempo para cambiarme.- reprocho.

Inuyasha tenía los labios curvados en una imperceptible sonrisa. -No importa, le avisare a Miroku que te traiga algo del deposito.- expresaba mientras escribía un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

La morena lo delineo con sus ojos de arriba a abajo. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo ese traje beige y la camisa blanca. Era la primera vez y tal vez la última que lo veía tan arreglado. Se concentro en la expresión de su rostro, estaba incomodo y ya veía que cuando volvieran el lindo traje iba a volar.

Sus oscuros ojos recorrían cada rostro con detalle en busca de su objetivo. Volvió a la realidad cuando un mozo se acerco con las bebidas que había pedido. Tomo el vaso de whisky y se quedo viendo al muchacho con cara de pocos amigos ya que miraba muy descaradamente a su acompañante, que se encontraba de espaldas. Retiro la otra bebida con brusquedad y el camarero se fue. Le paso el trago a su compañera.

La joven giro levemente al sentir las manos del pelinegro rozar su piel con suavidad y agarro la copa que este le alcanzaba. -Gracias.- sonrió y bebió un sorbo del jugo de frutas. Volvió a apoyarse sobre la baranda de madera.

Inuyasha delineo con sus negruzcas orbes la espalda de la chica de azabaches cabellos. Había sido muy mala idea mandar al mujeriego de su amigo por ropa para la "vasija". Al muy depravado se le había ocurrido traerle a la muchacha un vestido con la espalda totalmente descubierta y la falda muy ajustada de modo que resaltara su armoniosa figura. Para completar el llamativo vestido estaba cubierto de lentejuelas violeta metalizado acompañado de zapatos abiertos con taco aguja.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la oji-marrón a un perdido muchacho de oscura melena. Su cabello que se ondulaba levemente cubría un poco de su piel. Movió una mano delante de su rostro para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

Parpadeo un par de veces y recobro la postura arrogante, trago rápidamente un trago de whisky. -No, no pasa nada.- dirigió la vista al piso buscando al tal Kagewaki.

_-Lo tenemos... esta a la derecha de la ruleta conversando con un tipo calvo.-_ informo Miroku desde su posición _-Vigilalo y avisame cuando tenga el CD.-_ termino.

El chico de largos cabellos negros puso una mano en su oreja derecha y contesto: -Dalo por hecho.- inmediatamente se acerco un poco mas a la morena -Vamos, hay que cambiar de lugar.- la escolto delicadamente hasta el piso inferior por una imponente escalinata.

-¿Lo encontraron?- susurro la joven Higurashi.

-Si, hay que estar cerca para cuando tenga la información.- explico a la par que se acomodaban en una mesa de Black Jack desde donde podría vigilar al hombre.

Inuyasha pidió un par de cartas y deposito las fichas sobre la mesa. Su vista se paseaba en el juego y su objetivo, hasta que se detuvo en Kagewaki. -Lo tiene.- musito al joven de la coleta por el pequeño micrófono en su solapa izquierda. Una mujer le ponía el disco en el bolsillo interior del saco negro mientras coqueteaba descaradamente .

_-Te espero en el auto. Recuerda nada de sangre.- _hablo el oji-azul en el mismo tono.

-Si, como digas.- banalizo con tono caprichoso. Dejo su juego, tomo de la mano a la morena y se acerco al hombre de largos cabellos que iba acercándose a la puerta de salida. Lo intercepto cerca de una barra de bebidas, coloco rápidamente la mano en su chaqueta y extrajo el CD. Pretendía salir corriendo pero algo en la mirada de ese sujeto se le hizo desagradablemente familiar.

-Inuyasha...- murmuro sombrío Kagewaki. Su gente se había empezado a acercar peligrosamente al medio demonio.

Kagome se agarro con fuerza del antebrazo de su guardián, había sentido el latir de su corazón estallarle en los oídos , y tiro el vaso del hombre calvo que acompañaba al moreno de ondulada melena. -Lo siento mucho.- pronuncio con fingida sensualidad mientras se acercaba a juntar los trozos de vidrio.

Los gigantes guarda espaldas se aproximaron a proteger al importante abogado de Sengoku. El híbrido asió de la cintura a su joven acompañante antes de que se cortara y el aroma de su sangre los delatara ante la gran variedad de monstruos en el casino y alrededores. La chica tiro unas copas mas de la barra bañando a algunas jóvenes con el alcohol que contenían.

Apenas llegaron al garage coloco a la morena con poco delicadeza en el asiento trasero de auto del joven Houshi y se subió rápidamente. Aspiro y exhalo con fuerza, había corrido tanto y tan rápido que creía que había roto su marca personal. -¿Qué esperas? Arranca.- apremio.

-Bueno...- intento tranquilizar el oji-azul. Miro por el retrovisor, Kagome estaba matando con la mirada a su ansioso amigo. Ya podía prever la discusión que se armaría en la casa. Observo a su copiloto y negó bajando la mirada. -¿Cuándo sera el día que aprendas?- inquirió a modo de regaño a un confundido Taisho.

En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación la muchacha de avellanados ojos escapo de su prisión de cobijas. Bufo con atisbo de ira, tenía cuentas que arreglar con cierto medio demonio y se había quedado dormida. Se reincorporo y camino hasta el armario, buscando su pijama. Se saco el vestido, cuando termino de cambiarse vio como un haz de luz se escabullía por debajo de la puerta. Tomo el picaporte y salio a encontrarse con el único otro ser que habitaba el departamento.

El platinado estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando a un punto indefinido en la inmensidad. Su mano izquierda le proveía sostén a su mentón y el traje que tan bonito le había parecido a la morena ya había desaparecido, ahora solo tenía su pantalón gris que siempre usaba para dormir. Sus parpados se movieron. -¿Qué quieres?- dijo taciturnamente y volteo el rostro para ver a la joven de achocolatados ojos.

El rostro de la muchacha se lleno de sorpresa. -¿Cómo...- observaba extrañada al platinado, este movió sus orejas de perro a modo de respuesta -Cierto.- afirmo con un poco de rencor y volteo la vista. Se acerco hasta él y se sentó en la mesa de café. -¿No tienes nada que decirme?- inquirió mirándolo fijamente.

El oji-dorado fingió pensar. -No.- pronuncio seguro, la morena se aparto y bufo, ya se encaminaba a su habitación -¿Perdón y gracias?- hablo con pesar, como si su orgullo fuera destruido en mil pedazos.

La Kagome retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente. -Mmm...- solo pudo articular con cierta incredulidad -¿Gracias, por qué?- se acerco un poco mas, buscaba su dorada mirada sin resultado.

-No, primero perdón por tirarte así al auto, es que nos venían corriendo.- decía como si estuviera peleando con su propia naturaleza -Y gracias por hacer tiempo para escapar.- parecía que toda la sinceridad del mundo había sido depositada en el ambarino en ese momento. Sus doradas orbes encontraron los ojos de la morena y allí se detuvieron.

La joven Higurashi curvaba sus labios demostrando lo sorprendida y complacida que estaba. -Entonces... te perdono y de nada.- pronuncio con dulzura. Sus ojos demostraban que ocultaba una inquietud más.

El chico de plateados cabellos noto el detalle en el mirar de la muchacha. -¿Qué?- pregunto olvidando toda la anterior escena.

-Nada, es que no sabía que conocías esas palabras.- expreso entre risitas. El joven Taisho rodó los ojos y amago con irse pero las manos de la chica lo detuvieron. -Lo siento.- dijo en el mismo tono risueño.

Inuyasha se acomodo en el sofá y la morena al frente suyo nuevamente en la mesa de café. -¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?- interrogo preocupada.

-No se que hay en el CD... y fue demasiado fácil conseguirlo.- explicaba mientras su mente divagaba entre los hechos -¿Y tú?- inquirió ronco.

El rostro de la muchacha adquirió un matiz melancólico. -Extraño a mi familia.- musito en el silencio de la madrugada.

El peli-plateado sintió como su corazón se hacia un nudo y se estrujaba. No podía decir o hacer nada, o eso creía.

Sí así son las cosas  
Cuanto más pequeñas más tiernas más suaves más maravillosas  
Sí como tu mirada  
Que cruza la mía y me lo dice todo sin decirme nada

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- pregunto casi rogando y el ambarino se encogió de hombros como un gesto de indiferencia -Tú sabes...- dijo en tono infantil -...podrías sacar tu fastidiosa consola de video juegos y...- sus ojos jugaban a escaparse de la mirada del híbrido.

-¿Es un reto?- pregunto con voz áspera.

-Tal vez...- enfoco sus ojos chocolate en el platinado y este sintió como el candor abrazaba su ser.

Son momentos hermosos que vienen y van  
Nos van juntando a ratitos un poco de aquí y allá  
Son historias de dos donde no cabe más  
Que un corazón acelerado cantando a un son descontrolado

El muchacho de ojos como dorados soles le tendió la mano a la chica y cuando ella la tomo ambas se regalaron una sonrisa. En menos de un segundo Inuyasha ya había acomodado la consola para que ambos pudieran jugar.

Cógete a mi mano arrímate un poquito más  
Nos perderemos en algún lugar lejano que nadie pueda imaginar ven...y  
Cógete a mi mano arrímate un poquito más  
Nos perderemos en algún lugar lejano latiendo acompasados sh sh sh

Los dos jóvenes apretaban efusiva mente los botones de los controles, cuando el medio demonio vio que la muchacha de cabellos azabaches estaba por ganarle se abalanzo sobre ella y fingió sacarle el joystick. La morena le siguió el juego por un momento hasta que vio como la pantalla la proclamaba ganadora y empezo a festajar con saltitos alrededor del sofá y haciendole burla al chico de plateados cabellos.

Sí así son las cosas  
Tu boca envolviendo mi boca parecen pétalos de rosa  
Sí noto tu sonrisa  
Como un arco iris de estrellas fugaces prendiendo la mía

A los pocos minutos el medio demonio escuchaba la lección que Kagome preparaba para derecho, con los apuntes en la mano y en una posición poco convencional sobre el sillón que hacía juego con el sofá corregía en todo lo que se equivocará la chica de ojos avellanados. Cuando escucho como Kagome se trababa en una palabra estallo en risa, que fue reprendida por el temible mirar de la muchacha. Seso un poco la carcajada y pidio que continuara pero estaba tan tentado que no pudo parar en ese instante.

Son historias de dos donde no cabe más  
Que un corazón acelerado cantando a un son descontrolado

Cógete a mi mano arrímate un poquito más

Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron entre el par de jovenes que disfrutaban de una noche que se hacia día. La morena intento enseñarle al oji-dorado un juego en donde se cantaba y chocaban las manos al ritmo de la melodía, la chica de melena azabache no resistio y golpeo con suavidad la mejilla del platinado, tapo su boca fingiendo inocencia y salio corriendo cuando vio que su guardian buscaría venganza.

Sí historias de dos donde no cabe más

Que un corazón acelerado sh sh sh

Cuanto más pequeñas más tiernas más suaves más maravillosas  
Me lo dices todo sin decirme nada  
Tu boca en mi boca pétalos de rosa  
Noto tu sonrisa prendiendo la mía  
Huellas que se hunden hasta que se funden  
Hasta que confunden hasta que se animan  
Hasta que termina  
Hasta otro día.

Ambos ya rendidos al hechizo del sueño, cayeron involuntariamente al sofá. Inuyasha abrazaba a la morena como si de eso dependiera su vida, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras que la oji-marrón buscaba refugio en su pecho. En medio del silencio de la habitacion sono el telefono y el hibrido busco callar el ruido que interrumpía su placido sueño se apuro a contestar, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. -¿Si?- murmuro con voz adormecida.

-_Buenos días Inuyasha... creo que se te hizo un poco tarde._- del otro lado del telefono se escuchaba al preocupado joven Houshi -_Ven rapido, te necesitamos._- finalizo.

-Si, esta bien.- contesto el medio demonio y colgo. Intento levantarse pero sentía un poco de peso sobre encima, bajo la mirada como pudo y encontro a la pelinegra con un semblante lleno de tranquilidad. La aparto de su cuerpo con delicadeza y la dejo que se acomodara en el sofá para luego intentar despertarla tocandole suavemente un hombro. La joven Higurashi abrio un poco los ojos y estiro todo su cuerpo con pereza, miro dudosa a su guardian. -Es tarde.- afirmo en un murmullo Inuyasha. La muchacha resongo y se levanto.

Shicon era un desastre, el personal iba y venía, los ascensores estaban detenidos, la electricidad se cortaba cada cinco minutos y las alarmas sonaban estrepitosamente.

-¿Un virus?- inquirió el joven Taisho convertido en humano, su sensibilidad auditiva cuando tenía forma de demonio lo hubiera torturado con el odioso chirrido de la alarma.

-¡Si, en mi computadora se veía como información cifrada...- gritaba el chico de la coleta mientras caminaba por el pasillo -...y cuando lo pasamos a la computadora principal apareció el virus!-

-¡Maldición, ya nos había pasado!- el ahora oji-negro abría una puerta dejando pasar a la morena que los observaba incrédula.

-¡Lo se, pero esta es peor!- decía Miroku a la par que acomodaba unas carpetas sobre el escritorio -¡Conectaron nuestra computadora central a unas de las de Sengoku y están borrando todo nuestros archivos, ademas de estar provocando este caos!- finalizo con un toque de desesperanza.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Inuyasha con el sosiego totalmente turbado. Tapo sus oídos con mas fuerza, ya que el desagradable sonido de las alarmas aumentaba de golpe, las ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse solas y las luces de emergencia parecían dar un espectáculo arrítmico. De un momento a otro todo volvió a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. -¿Termino, eso era todo?- suavemente destapo sus oídos y miro cauteloso a su alrededor.

Kagome observo el lugar. -Parece que si...- contesto no muy convencida, pero a la vez algo aliviada.

-Después de la calma siempre viene la tormenta.- pronuncio Miroku con sus azuladas orbes llenas de preocupación. -El lugar esta lleno de armas... que se manejan desde la computadora...- trago duro. Los tres jóvenes retrocedieron muy lentamente del lugar, hasta que un fuerte sonido los sorprendió. -¡Al suelo!- aviso y pego su cuerpo al piso.

La joven Higurashi ahogo una pequeña risa al ver a la causante del ruido. Inuyasha la codeo para que disimulara mientras aparentaba total seriedad.

-Que valiente, Miroku.- pronuncio perspicaz la joven Yoshida cerca del escritorio y con un gran monto de papeles en la mano que había utilizado para golpear el mueble.

El chico de azulada mirada se levanto fingiendo ignorancia de lo anteriormente ocurrido. -Sango... ¿Cómo estas?- esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

-Mal.- contesto totalmente seria -¡Tuve que llamar a uno de mis amigos para que resolviera la que te mandaste!- reprochaba exaltada -¡Solo a ti se te ocurre poner un CD desconocido con información cifrada en la computadora principal!- su ceño se frunció.

-Uh...- el joven Taisho comenzó a acercarse a la puerta -Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que entrenar.- señalo la salida y se escapo. No quería ser testigo de la "muerte" de su amigo.

-Si. Luego nos vemos.- Kagome secundo a su guardián. Su amiga daba miedo cuando se enojaba. -¿Crees que sobreviva?- inquirió en un susurro.

-Espero que si o me quedo sin compañero.- musito Inuyasha cerrando la hoja de metal.

-Sango, hermosa, no te pongas así.- trato de calmar con voz pausada el chico de coleta.

La castaña tomo un poco de aire, miro el piso y volvió con la vista dura hacia el muchacho. -¡No vuelvas a meter tus manos en las computadoras! ¡¿Entendido?!- advirtió con rudeza.

-Bien.- musito- ¿Sales conmigo mañana por la noche?- pregunto con descaro como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡NO!- respondió fría Sango, se fue con paso firme y negando con la cabeza.

-Nunca me va a perdonar lo que hice.- dijo para si, cabizbajo.

**Hola!! Aqui el regreso mas rapido que de costumbre (menos mal). Es que con esto de que me rrr extendieron las vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre y lo uso para mi distracción principal. Bueno otro tema... pobre Miroku, va no se si tanto (jiji =P). Hay ver con que se las ingenea ahora para que lo perdone. Uhhh... y Kag e Inu vienen bastante bien (por ahora, que mala). ¿Sera que esta tregua tacita entre ellos dura mucho? No se vamos a ver que onda en el proximo cap...**

**Besos... que tengan buena semana (o mes depende de cuanto me tarde XD)**

**PD: no se olviden de los review que nunca vienen mal... ah y gracias a todos los que m añadieron a historia favorita y story alert.  
**


	7. Cap 7: La familia de mi, ¿amiga?

** Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

_Capítulo VI: La familia de mi... ¿amiga?_

Séptima vez que el sueño le jugaba una broma pesada a su cansada mente. Lo único que quería era descansar; pero al parecer no lo lograría tampoco esta noche. Se levanto con pesadez del sofá y se sentó. Su rostro se hundió en sus manos a la par que apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas.

_Well now it's three o'clock in the morning_

_And I can't even close my eyes_

Subió sus manos por su rostro hasta hundir los dedos en sus plateada cabellera. Miro el cielo raso y exhalo con pesadez. -Maldición...- murmuro adormilado.

_Three o'clock in the morning_

_And I can't even close my eyes_

_Can't find my baby_

_And I can't be satisfied._

Inuyasha volteo la cabeza y miro su reloj despertador, eran las tres de la mañana. Ni siquiera a esa hora era libre de sus recuerdos y del amor que sentía por ella. Camino hasta la cocina con parsimonia, prendió la luz y antes de abrir la puerta del refrigerador observo el calendario que había sobre este. Abrió la puerta del aparato y tomo unas cuantas

botellas de cerveza. -Faltan pocos días para su aniversario.- pronuncio con dolor que parecía nacer de lo mas profundo de su ser. Destapo la botella y comenzó a beber mientras se encaminaba al sofá.

_I've looked around me_

_And my baby she can´t be found_

_I've looked around me, people_

_And my baby she can´t be found_

_You know if I don´t find my baby_

_I´m going down to the golden ground_

_That´s were the men hang out._

Vació todas y cada una de las botellas con verdadera desesperación, como si hubiera estado en un desierto. Sus pesados parpados comenzaron a caer y cedió con suavidad en el sofá hasta que se acomodo para continuar durmiendo. Se entrego al hechizo del sueño. Su mano izquierda, aun con una botella, jugaba con el cuello hasta que vencido completamente dejo caer el contenedor de sus elixir alcohólico.

_Good bye everybody_

_I believe this is the end_

_oh good bye everybody_

_I want to tell my baby_

_Tell her please please forgiveme_

_Forgiveme for my sins._

oOoOoOooOoOoOo

¿Quién demonios iba a tener abierta una florería a las siete de la mañana? Por Buda había enloquecido, giro a la derecha con sus auto y recorrió unas calles mas. La había encontrado, una tienda pequeña que apenas acababa de abrir. Hizo un par de maniobras para estacionar, apago el motor y salio disparado del automóvil.

-Buenos días.- saludo Miroku a la dueña del lugar. Se miro en el reflejo del vidrio y noto como la corbata se le había desanudado. La tomo y la guardo en bolsillo interno del saco. Desabrocho los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

-Buenos días.- respondió muy coqueta al saludo una mujer de unos veinte años -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- inquirió mientras acomodaba unos claveles frescos en un recipiente con agua.

-Busco algo...- ¿único? Si, único. Sango era así, única. Necesitaba una flor única y esplendida como Sango si quería que lo perdonara. -...único, especial... eh...- tantas palabras cruzaban la mente del chico que no sabía que decir.

La mujer detuvo su habla con la mano. -Ya se que quiere.- se fue a la parte trasera del local y pronto apareció con una gran cantidad de flores exóticas. -Estas llegaron ayer a última hora, son del Amazonas.- explicaba a la par que sus dedos acariciaban unos pétalos -Bonitas ¿No?- inquirió al no obtener respuesta del joven Houshi.

Miroku observo con sus azuladas orbes las orquídeas. Las examino con cuidado y negó con la mano. -No, esta bien. Muchas gracias pero no es lo que estoy buscando.- informo y salio del lugar.

Las orquídeas eran hermosas, pero no expresaba lo que él quería. Toco con la frente el volante de su auto una vez que estuvo en el. _"Un anillo... no, lo puede tomar con otras intensiones y alejarse. ¿Qué podrá ser?" _Su mente divagaba entre las extensas posibilidades. Paro en un semáforo y miro a su derecha. Había una tienda de mascotas. Puso la luz de giro y estaciono.

Bajo del auto, esta vez calmado, y entro al local. Lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue un gatito muy lindo de pelaje amarillo y con algunas manchitas en negro. Había encontrado el regalo perfecto. Se acerco al vendedor, le pregunto el precio y saco la billetera.

El dueño de la tienda coloco al animalito en una caja blanca con orificios y se la entrego al joven Houshi. Este salio del lugar con el regalo en mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La muchacha de castaño cabello entro a su oficina y se quito su tapado negro dejándolo sobre una silla. Reviso los papeles del día y su atención se desvió a una pequeña caja blanca con un moño rojo que reposaba en su escritorio. Tomo una parte del moño al azar y encontró un papel con una inscripción. La leyó y tiro del moño para desarmarlo.

"_Perdón"_ decía el papel con una letra que conocería aunque estuviera ciega.

-Aaaaaaah...- soltó con emoción. Lo que había en la caja era más que lindo, tomo la gatita y leyó en la chapa que colgaba del collar. -Kirara...- murmuro y la presiono con ternura sobre si. Volteo, sentía que alguien la observaba y así era. Miroku estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Gracias por el regalo... pero...- finalizo dudosa a la par que soltaba el animalito sobre la mesa -...no se si debería...- continuo pensando, su dedo indice acariciaba su mentón con gracia.

El joven Houshi se acerco mucho a la muchacha con paso seguro. -¿Perdonarme?- murmuro ronco con matiz en el rostro.

Sango desvió la vista, no quería caer en la tramposa mirada del chico. -Es que...- sus avellanados ojos volvieron al muchacho y se clavaron en él. Sintió como una de sus manos se posaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba con extrema dulzura. Un suspiro casi sordo escapo de sus labios, miles de pequeños relámpagos recorrían su cuerpo al contacto con el chico.

-...siempre lo echo todo a perder.- intento completar la frase de la joven Yoshida, su aun se posaba en su rostro y sus ojos la contemplaban con infinita devoción.

Ambos poco a poco se fueron acercando, los parpados de la muchacha se cerraron con lentitud como a la espera de un sueño y humedeció sus labios inconscientemente. Los corazones de los jóvenes incrementaban paulatinamente sus ritmos, previendo lo que podía ocurrir en ese mismo instante. El joven Houshi suspiro, dejando que su aliento acariciara los labios de la chica castaña cabellera.

-Como ahora...- pronuncio ronco el muchacho, apoyando su frente sobre la de la muchacha. Abrió los ojos y se la quedo contemplando mientras ella permanecía con los labios preparados para recibirlo.

Sango parpadeo un par de veces, confundida. -¿Eh?- inquirió desorientada, clavo su avellanada mirada en las orbes azuladas.

-Que siempre echo todo a perder... como ahora.- explico y se alejo de ella , soltando su mejilla. Tenía que irse o sería culpable de alguna estupidez.

-¡Miroku!- exclamo Sango, tomo al muchacho de las solapas del saco sin mucho cuidado y poseyó sus labios. Movía lentamente su boca sobre la de él tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de sus labios, de sus ricos y carnosos labios. Se sentía tan bien, tan contenida y que de una vez por todas su mente había aclarado todo lo que pensaba al respecto del muchacho al cual le estaba quitando el oxigeno.

Los azulados ojos del joven Houshi se abrieron como platos al contacto de la chica. Por algunos segundos su mente ni cuerpo le respondieron, hasta que volvió a la realidad y se dejo endulzar por los labios de la castaña. Sus manos se posaron en su estrecha cintura y la acercaron mas a su cuerpo. No sabia si profundizar el beso, cuando sintió como la chica lo mordía introdujo su húmeda lengua en su cavidad. La comenzó a explorar con total confianza y necesidad mientras sus manos descendían por el cuerpo de la joven.

Sango se separo bruscamente y estampo su mano contra la mejilla del muchacho. Había sentido como Miroku apretaba su trasero y un escalofrió le recorría la espina. -Pervertido.- le clavo una fría mirada -¡Vete de mi oficina!- ordeno, rodeaba su escritorio en busca de su asiento.

Miroku intento articular algo en defensa pero lo detuvo el sonido apremiante de su teléfono celular. Saco el aparato del bolsillo y atendió. -Hola...- escuchaba con atención -¡Señorita Kagome! Si...- continuaba oyendo -Esta bien, ya voy para allá.- pronuncio serio y comenzó a salir del lugar.

-¡Miroku...- la joven Yoshida capto la atención del muchacho, estiraba el brazo con deseos de atraparlo -¿Qué paso?- inquirió casual.

-Parece que Inuyasha volvió al viejo hábito.- explicaba a la par que con su simulaba tomar de una botella -Y sabes que cuando se emborracha no hay nada que lo despierte.- pronuncio con tono de cansancio.

Los castaños ojos de la chica recayeron en el calendario sobre el escritorio, volvió la mirada al chico de coleta. -El aniversario esta cerca.- expreso con un profundo pesar.

La atmósfera se había vuelto pesada, el parecía duro y casi imposible de respirar. Ambos jóvenes parecían recordar todo como si hubiera sido ayer, ese día creían que habían perdido a Inuyasha también.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Inuyasha despierta.- pronuncio apretando los dientes. Agito un poco al muchacho sin ningún resultado, frustrada resoplo y se sentó en la mesita de café, enfrente de él, sin poder evitar tirar algunas de las tantas botella vaciás con sus caderas. Se cruzo de brazos y lo observo seria como si eso fuera a despertarlo. Escucho los golpes en la puerta y fue a atenderla.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome.- saludo cortés el joven Houshi del otro lado de la puerta, paso y escruto el lugar. Se encamino a la cocina sin prestarle atención a su amigo tirado en el sofá.

-Buenos días...- dijo extrañada. ¿Acaso Miroku venía a despertar a Inuyasha o a desayunar? -¿Quiere un poco de café y unas tostadas?- inquirió amable tomando el jarro para servirle.

El muchacho de azulados ojos se acerco al bajo mesada, tomo una cubeta, la puso bajo el grifo y la cargo con agua. -Con esto sera suficiente.- miro satisfecho el agua, se arremango y volvió a la sala. La morena lo escoltaba con curiosidad. Clavo sus azules ojos en su amigo, alzo el bote. -Si con esto no se despierta tendremos que pensar algo más.- dijo con cierta maldad en su sonrisa y descargo el agua sobre el chico.

Inuyasha se sentó de un salto en el sofá y arrojo un poco del agua por la boca. Inmediatamente su vista volvió con odio a quien le había bañado de tal forma. -¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA IDIOTA!!- pronuncio furioso y dirigió una mirada poco amigable a Miroku. Pronto sus doradas orbes se posaron en las botellas vaciás frente a él y viajaron hasta encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de la joven Higurashi. Aflojo su rostro, se paro y se fue al baño.

Kagome observo al oji-azul sin comprender. -¿Qué...- inquirió, no sabía realmente por donde empezar. Inuyasha solía comportarse raro, pero esta vez estaba fuera de lo normal.

El joven Houshi aspiro profundo y giro hacia la chica. -Mala noche.- comento seguro y comenzó a desplazarse hacia la puerta de salida -Nos vemos luego.- saludo naturalmente y desapareció tras la hoja de madera.

-Si... claro.- contesto Kagome, que ya estaba fuera de si. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá con pesadez y miro las botellas dudosa. Sus ojos parecían preguntar cosas al aire sin obtener respuesta alguna. La rosada boca de la joven se abrió con parsimonia. -Inuyasha...- suspiro y volteo para ver como el dueño de sus suspiro salía mas fresco de la habitación.

El rostro del oji-dorado estaba mas serio que de costumbre. Doblo las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo y miro el reloj en su muñeca. -Es tarde...- tomo su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves. Su mano libre se aferro al pomo de la puerta, miro a la morena un instante y luego sus orbes doradas se alejaron de ella antes de que hubiera preguntas que no quería contestar. -Vamos.- apremio.

La muchacha se levanto dudosa, su cabeza estaba repleta de cosas que no podía entender. Camino hasta la puerta, volteo. Sentía que alguien la perseguía, pero solo había vació. Vacío y tristeza semejante a la de un alma errante. Suspiro, cerro la puerta y camino tras el platinado que muto a su forma humana.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-87... 88... 89...- las plateadas hebras de su cabello colgaban en el aire mientras hacía abdominales colgado del pasamanos.

Miroku hacía lo mismo. -¿No te parece que deberías hablar con la señorita Kagome?- inquirió con su calmada voz, Inuyasha hizo oídos sordos. El oji-azul suspiro y continuo: -Es que se veía muy preocupada y es mejor que se entere por ti de eso...- su voz ceso cuando su amigo bajo del pasamanos, lo imito. Con el revés de la mano seco el sudor de su frente.

Inuyasha se saco la playera bañada por la transpiración. -Eso no es asunto suyo, ademas es parte del pasado.- su rostro pensativo y a la vez con deje de tristeza delataba que aun recordaba todo con exactitud, para su mala suerte. Sus manos tomaron con fuerza la segunda barra del pasamanos y comenzó a hacer fuerza hasta que sus pies se despegaron unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

El joven Houshi se coloco frente al medio demonio y copio el ejercicio. -¿Y si alguien mas le cuenta?- inquirió, de alguna forma lograría que el muchacho se desahogara.

El peli-plateado no sabía a que venia tanta preocupación de su amigo para que hablara con la morena. Ya con un poco de ira acumulada, contesto: -¿Quién le va a decir? ¿Kouga?- pregunto con tono despectivo y se soltó del lugar donde ejercitaba. Tomo una toalla y hundió el rostro.

-Aunque sea mencionaselo porque es parte de su pasado, del pasado de las vasijas.- intento convencer una vez mas mientras continuaba con el ejercicio.

Inuyasha medito por unos segundos. -No.- contesto tajante y salio del gimnasio con paso arrogante.

Miroku suspiro sin ganas. Que trabajo le había tocado. Persuadir al cabezota de su amigo le valdría un premio Nobel, por lo menos. No obstante no sabía si daban de esos premios al mejor convencedor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrazaba sus piernas con la izquierda mientras su mano derecha sostenía el teléfono celular cerca de su oído. Miro por encima de los asientos de las gradas donde se había escondido, quería asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Al instante se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro la habían atendido.

-Hola Souta.- hablo emocionada por oír la voz de su hermano menor, rodó los ojos por el comentario del muchacho -Si, soy tu hermana.- dijo al borde de la exasperación -No, no me trago la tie... ¿Qué? Ya pasame con mamá.- suspiro, su hermanito la había extrañado -Yo también te quiero.- pronuncio sincera, volvió a observar si en el lugar no había nadie. -¡Mamá!- su voz era invadida por la alegría -Si, es que tuve muchos exámenes.- expreso con un tono nostálgico que poco a poco iba apoderándose de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron el extenso gimnasio, bajo la mirada y continuo hablando: -No, es que aun tengo trabajos que entregar.- una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su cara -De acuerdo... también te quiero... cuidate... besos al abuelo.- resoplo débilmente -Adiós.- corto. Levanto la vista y unos ojos castaños observándola la asustaron -¡Aah!- cayo de espaldas contra el asiento -Eras tú, Sango me mataste de un susto.- dijo una vez que la miro con detalle, puso una mano sobre su corazón.

La joven Yoshida apoyo el mentón en el respaldo de la butaca y sonrió. -Que concentrada que estabas que ni siquiera me oíste entrar.- comento un poco orgullosa de ser tan sigilosa -¿Los extrañas?- inquirió maternalmente.

Kagome se acomodo en el asiento. -Si.- dijo con pesar.

Sango pensó unos segundos. -Tal vez deberías decirle a mi hermano que te lleve.- expreso convencida y casual.

La morena la miro incrédula. -Si, claro y luego me voy a Marte ida y vuelta.- contesto sarcástica y se fue levantando del asiento.

-Kagome él...- quiso continuar Sango.

-Esta bien.- hablo comprensiva, acaricio el hombro de la muchacha y comenzó a alejarse -Gracias Sango, nos vemos.- saludo y salio del lugar.

La chica de castaños cabellos coloco su dedo indice en una mejilla mientras divagaba. Se levanto de su butaca de un salto y salio del lugar. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Ahí pudo ver a su hermano caminar tras la morena. Lo alcanzo y lo retuvo unos segundos, los suficientes como para que Kagome estuviera lejos y no la pudiera escuchar.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto algo fastidiado mientras le clavaba una fría mirada. El ambarino quito el brazo que le sostenía con brusquedad.

Volvió a agarrarlo de la camisa y lo acerco a ella para decirle algo en secreto. -Hermano... Kagome extraña a su familia.- murmuro en su oído. Lo miro por unos instantes y luego a su amiga que estaba distante de ellos.

Inuyasha volvió a soltarse del agarre de la castaña. -¡Ja! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo sin importancia. Él tenia problemas peores que ese, como sus recuerdos atormentándolo en la noche, y no pedía ayuda a nadie.

-La familia de ella aun esta viva...- dijo afligida -...y nosotros daríamos lo que fuera para ver a nuestros padres otra vez.- finalizo la joven Yoshida, de sus ojos escapo una lagrima que seco al instante.

El ambarino comenzó a alejarse de la castaña. -Llegará tarde a la universidad.- contesto tratando de esquivar la trampa emocional de su hermana. Camino hasta su Audi.

Sango resoplo. -Espero que recapacite.- murmuro para si. Observo como el auto negro se retiraba del lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Una gran cantidad de personas iban y venían, lo normal para una estación en Tokio. Acomodo una vez mas la mochila que llevaba al hombro, no entendía el por qué del viaje, mejor dicho no lo sabía. Aspiro aire y apretó el puño para darse algo de fuerza. Lo miro sería, no le iba a dar oportunidad de evitar su pregunta. -¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió por undécima vez Kagome.

El joven Taisho apretó los dientes intentando reprimir su ira. Observo a su izquierda, donde se encontraba la muchacha. -Ya veras.- respondió tajante. Retorno el rostro al camino, saco los dos boletos y se los entrego al hombre que estaba delante de él.

-Pero yo quiero saber ahora.- la muchacha de azabache cabello reprocho con matiz aniñado.

Ambos se sentaron enfrentados, Inuyasha volteo el rostro y no le dio importancia al pequeño berrinche de su compañera. El tren arranco después de unos minutos.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos.- Indiferente.- musito para sí y comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Respiro hondo, había algo que rondaba sus cabeza desde la mañana. -¿Quién es Kikio?- inquirió al muchacho de oscuro cabello.

Inuyasha salio del trance en el que se encontraba y volvió con la mirada dura a la morena. -Nadie importante.- hablo sombrío, bajo la vista y miro el exterior por la ventana.

La joven Higurashi que do sorprendida, nunca había visto ese comportamiento en él. Definitivamente su guardián estaba muy raro, trato de descifrar la indescriptible cara del muchacho sin resultado alguno. Había demasiados sentimientos para un solo rostro. Viro la vista hacia las ventanas y contemplo la vista.

oOoOoOoOo

Ahí estaban, miro el papel. No entendía por qué había un templo y no una casa. Escruto los alrededores, la dirección coincidía. -¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió para sí, rasco su cabeza sin parar de mirar a su alrededor -Mejor le pregunto.- se giro para ver a la morena, la chica parecía estar maravillada por el lugar. Separo los labios para pronunciar alguna palabra, pero alguien se lo impidió.

Una mujer de cabello corto, color castaño y ojos del mismo color, soltó las bolsas que traía. -¿Kagome...- hablo con sorpresa.

La muchacha de azabaches cabellos volteo, reconocería esa voz suave y paciente en cualquier lado. -¡Mama!- exclamo entusiasmada, se saco la mochila y corrió a los brazos cálidos de su progenitora , se refugio en ellos como solía hacer las tantas veces que un problema la aquejaba.

Inuyasha de un rápido movimiento tomo la mochila que iba a estrellarse en su rostro. -Ya no hace falta.- expreso sarcástico.

-Que alegría que estés aquí.- decía la señora a la morena mientras la abrazaba con mucho cariño y besaba sus mejillas como si aun fuera una niña pequeña.

Kagome y su madre comenzaron a subir las escaleras del templo. Sin advertir la presencia del chico de renegrida mirada. El muchacho las siguió sin chistar. Al final de la extensa escalinata la joven había sido recibida por un anciano y un pre-adolescente.

El muchacho, de unos 12 años tal vez y el cabello castaño, se soltó del abrazo con su hermana y observo a Inuyasha. -Hermana... ¿es tu novio?- inquirió dirigiendo la vista a la chica.

Kagome volteo y escruto al joven Taisho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante. -¡No! Él... él... es... es... a...- pensaba algo bueno para dejarlos convencidos -¡Mi amigo!- se separo a su lado -Si, él es Taisho Inuyasha. Me acompaño hasta aquí porque quería descansar en un templo para relajarse. ¿No?- miro al muchacho mientras su cabeza hacía un leve movimiento ascendente y descendente tratando de convencerlo que esa debía ser su respuesta.

Inuyasha por fin entendió la indirecta y contesto: -Si, si por supuesto.- afirmo serio.

-Él es mi hermano, Souta...- señalo al muchacho -...mi madre...- cambio la mano hacía la mujer -...y mi abuelo.- finalizo indicando al hombre mayor y de blanca cabellera.

-Será mejor que entremos.- dijo la señora Higurashi mirando el cielo cada vez más gris -Les preparare algo especial. Se quedaran el fin de semana. ¿No?-inquirió con una sonrisa amable.

Kagome miro al joven Taisho esperando una respuesta. Este solo afirmo con la cabeza. -Si, nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana.- informo sumamente animada.

oOoOoOoOo

Un delicioso aroma a comida casera se expandía por el hogar. Inuyasha inspeccionaba la sala con detalle desde el sofá. Sus concentración fue interrumpida por el menor de los Higurashi. -¿Quieres jugar?- el muchacho le paso un control y le mostró la portada del juego.

El oji-negro tomo el joystick con confianza y se adentro en el juego a la par de Souta.

El sonido plástico de los botones era lo único que se escuchaba en la casa, incluyendo la cocina donde las dos mujeres permanecían en silencio. Kagome volteo el rostro hacia su madre y sonrió, continuo cortando unas verduras.

La mujer de castaños cabellos colocaba algunos trozos de carne en un wok. -Parece que Inuyasha es un buen muchacho.- comento la mujer tras el largo silencio.

La morena al instante forzó una sonrisa. -Si...- asintió no muy convencida. _Mientras no se levante de mal humor. _Agrego mentalmente. Dio media vuelta y coloco sus manos en la cintura. -¿Dónde se metió el abuelo?- inquirió tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Debe estar leyendo el diario en la sala.- explico su madre a la par que reía suavemente, sirvió lo último que estaba preparando y lo coloco en la mesa -Ve a llamarlos, que esta todo listo.- pidió amable a la chica de azabache cabello.

La joven Higurashi afirmo con la cabeza y salio en busca de los hombres que estaban en la sala. -La cena esta lista.- informo entusiasta, su rostro se tenso en cuanto vio a su guardián jugando con su hermano. Se relajo y repitió: -La cena esta lista.- miro atenta a los dos muchachos que ni se movieron y luego observo a su abuelo que doblaba el periódico y se levantaba del lugar.

Estaba solo a un paso de ganar, le había costado bastante ya que tenía un contrincante muy habilidoso. Se concentro en lo mas profundo de su ser hasta que la pantalla se puso en negro. -¡AAAAAAH!- grito gutural, Inuyasha.

Souta se paro y tomo su cabeza al borde de la desesperación. -¡Aaaah!- chillo el el muchacho y miro a la chica de achocolatados ojos enfrente de ellos que tenía un cable en sus manos que hacia girar graciosamente.

Kagome escruto a Inuyasha que estaba en estado de shock y soltó el cable. -Ya esta lista la cena.- volvió a decir con tono de exasperación.

El moreno regreso a la realidad. -¡¿POR QUÉ DESCONECTASTE EL JUEGO?!- inquirió molesto y se paro de un salto mostrando su magnánima figura delante de la chica.

-¡Estábamos a punto de terminar!- añadió el mas joven de los Higurashi.

La chica de azabache cabellos respiro profundo y rodó los ojos. -Ya esta lista la comida.- insistió y se dirigió a la cocina haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de su aniñado guardián y su hermano.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, miro al niño a su lado y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera. Entro a la cocina y tomo asiento cerca de Kagome. Observo los platillos, todo se veía exquisito. Ahora entendía porque cierta morena cocinaba tan bien, era genético.

La cena transcurría tranquila. El abuelo contaba sus historias de monstruos ancestrales y todos fingían escuchar hasta que el silencio invadió la situación.

La madre de Kagome hizo una pequeña pausa. -¿De donde se conocen, Inuyasha?- inquirió con su amable voz mientras observaba como el chico comía con gran satisfacción.

El joven Taisho trago rápidamente el bocado que tenía, pensó unos instantes. -De la universidad.- contesto sin titubear. La morena lo miro desentendida.

-¿Y qué estudias?- pregunto más animada a la par que degustaba un poco de arroz.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, echo un vistazo a su guardián, luego a su madre y finalmente escondió la cabeza entre los hombros. Su plan de no preocupar a su familia se iría por el caño.

Inuyasha tomo otro bocado y después de beber algo, contesto: -Ingeniería genética.- con tono casual, observo a la morena de soslayo y su rostro esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

A la chica de achocolatados ojos la preocupación le salía por los poros, su guardián mentía cada vez más y entre mas grande la mentira mas rápido se descubre. Estaba cerca de coserle la boca cuando oyó como su hermano le preguntaba algo muy típico de su edad: _"¿Qué puedes crear super humanos o a Godzilla?" _y luego escucho al moreno explicar de forma académica pero comprensible de que trataba su carrera y para que servía dejándola totalmente muda.

oOoOoOoOo

Revisaba su closet por unas cobijas, después de todo Inuyasha iba a dormir en el sofá otra vez. La habitación estaba completamente en silencio salvo por la respiración de ambos. -¿Cómo sabías todo eso de genética Inuyasha?- inquirió quebrando el ambiente.

El muchacho de oscuros cabellos estaba sentado en la cama de la chica, hurgando entre unas cuantas fotos que había en la pared. -Porque estudie para ingeniero, hace mucho tiempo.- dijo con pesadez, sin dejar de observar las imágenes. Le causaba curiosidad ya que en todas estaba la joven Higurashi, pero muy distinta a como la había conocido, en la mayoría de las fotos la muchacha estaba con su familia y un hombre que él no conocía. Ademas en las que estaba con aquel sujeto ella era aun bastante pequeña.

Kagome pensó unos instantes. -¿Y lo dejaste?- siguió interrogando aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, pero quería escucharla salir de sus labios.

-Si.- contesto mientras estiraba sus músculos tratando de desperezarse, se froto un poco los ojos que los sentía pesados y se acomodo un poco más en la cama. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y cerro sus renegridas orbes solo para descansarlas, no se iba a dormir mientras la oji-marrón le hablará.

La joven Higurashi reunió un poco de fuerzas para luchar contra el cabezota Taisho. -¿Qué esperas para volver?- intento persuadir mientras seguía buscando en el armario -Después de todo veo que te gusta mucho... por la forma en que explicaste y la pasión con que...- le parecía sospechoso que él no le respondiera -¿Inuyasha?- invoco caminando hacia el chico con las cobijas en mano.

Ahí estaba, su guardián en su cama. El oscuro cabello le tapaba un poco el rostro, con dos de sus dedos se lo corrió. Se veía tan sereno y relajado, lo escruto por unos segundos y luego lo arropo con las mantas en un gesto muy maternal. -Debe estar exhausto por culpa del insomnio.- murmuro, acaricio su frente y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Antes de salir, volteo y hecho una veloz mirada al muchacho. -Dulces sueños... Inuyasha.-musito con ternura y apago la luz.

La morena bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, acomodo unas cobijas y se recostó en el sofá. Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Se abrazo con fuerza a la almohada mientras la paz de la noche la acunaba y la luz plata de la luna velaba por ella entrando a hurtadillas por la ventana.

_Pequeñas flores se mecían graciosamente con la cálida brisa. Ese lugar la fascinaba, era de tal paz y quietud, ademas era el último lugar donde había estado con toda su familia. Una mariposa se poso en su mano y voló al instante, aspiro el perfume de las florecillas que se esparcía en el aire. Eso era un verdadero paraíso terrenal._

-¡¡KIKIOOO!!- _el grito de un hombre quebró el ambiente como si fuera de vidrio. Los fragmentos cayeron poco a poco._

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y se despabilo en un instante. -Inuyasha...- dijo en un susurro. Salió del sofá y subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo antes que su familia despertará. Entreabrió la hoja de madera lentamente y se adentro con el rostro lleno de inquietud.

El joven Taisho respiraba agitado, estaba completamente cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor y el cabello se le pegaba un poco al rostro. Levanto la mirada hacia la morena que observaba muy preocupada. -Lo siento.- pronuncio a medida que su respiración cesaba al estado normal.

La chica de achocolatados ojos sonrió escuetamente y alzo una mano para acariciar el hombro del chico. -Esta bien.- dijo calmándolo -Mejor salgamos a tomar aire fresco. Te hará bien.- intento convencer.

-Si...- expreso a la par que asentía sin ningún reproche. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, pero por la ventana.

Ya sentados en el tejado, los dos jóvenes admiraban el nocturno cielo. Inuyasha retorno a su forma de demonio mientras esperaba el interrogatorio por parte de la morena. Giro un poco la vista hacia la chica, después de unos cuantos minutos de calma. La cabeza de ella estaba sobre su hombro y dormía plácidamente. El joven Taisho sonrió de costado, el silencio de la oji-marrón la había tranquilizado bastante.

La tomo entre sus brazos, entro al cuarto y la recostó en la cama. La contemplo unos segundos, en especial a su infantil pijama y se alejo sin mucho éxito. La mano de la muchacha le sostenía el puño de la camiseta. Trato de zafarse sin resultado.

Kagome lo acerco un poco más. -Quedate conmigo.- pidió en sueños, sin soltar el agarre.

Inuyasha bufo y se acomodo a su lado. -De acuerdo, pero solo un momento.- se explico como si la muchacha lo escuchara. Sus ojos comenzaron a ceder al hechizo del sueño sin dar mucha batalla. Ya profundamente dormido abrazo a la chica contra su duro pecho y quedo sumido en la tranquilidad.

oOoOoOoOo

La luz del sol le bañaba el rostro. Abrió sus achocolatados ojos, con pereza, encontrándose con el semblante del muchacho que la había cuidado toda la noche. Lo aprecio unos segundos, sus doradas orbes se mostraron confundidas al encontrarla allí, y un suave matiz rojizo tiño su rostro. Se sentó veloz, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido durante la noche y calmando a su agitado corazón que repiqueteaba a mil por hora.

Inuyasha quedo tendido en la cama sin entender el comportamiento de la chica de azabaches cabellos. Se reincorporo de imprevisto en el borde de la cama, tomo forma humana y salio algo avergonzado.

Kagome respiro consiguiendo sosegar a su inquieto corazón, se levanto y se cambio. En menos de media hora estuvo en la cocina. -Buenos días.- saludo alegre, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la profunda y negra mirada del medio demonio un poco de carmín invadió sus mejillas. Se sentó esta vez al lado de su madre.

El joven Taisho la siguió con la vista y luego la desvió. -Estaba delicioso.- atino a decir probando el último bocado, se levanto y llevo los platos al fregadero.

Souta apuro el paso. -Si, mamá. Muy rico.- se limpio la boca, dejo los platos en el fregadero y se acerco al moreno. -Vamos Inuyasha, hay que jugar con la pelota.- invito el pre-adolescente y ambos salieron al patio.

La oji-marrón los siguió con la mirada y volvió a su madre con una sonrisa. Bajo la vista a su comida y su mente comenzó a divagar entre los hechos ocurridos.

La señora Higurashi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la alacena. Volteo con una amplia sonrisa. -Hija...- invoco -¿Podrías ir a comprarme algunas cosas?- inquirió con toda la dulzura materna que poseía. La muchacha asintió un tanto desganada, tomo una lista que su madre le alcazaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Dile a Inuyasha que te acompañe porque son muchas cosas.- dijo casual la mujer.

Kagome quedo petrificada al oír su nombre, cómo se lo diría. Meneo su cabeza de forma afirmativa. Se quedo pensando unos instantes hasta que el moreno entro a la casa.

La madre de Kagome sonrió una vez más. -¡Ah! Inuyasha. ¿Puedes acompañarla a hacer algunas compras?- inquirió gentil.

-Eh... si.- contesto, su tez se coloreo de rojo y salio de la casa. La muchacha de oscuro cabello lo siguió hasta llegar al mercado.

Tomo un carro y comenzó a recorrer el lugar para llevar a cabo el encargo de su madre. Sentía la mirada dura de Inuyasha clavarse en su nuca, dio la vuelta dispuesta a pelear para solo ver como el moreno le corría la vista. Lo observo, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas provocaron un efecto domino en ella: se cubrió de un leve matiz carmín. Llegaron a la caja, pagaron y salieron.

La vuelta fue silenciosa, tanto que era incomodo para ambos. Kagome reunió fuerzas. -Es un lindo día.- solo pudo articular. Genial, sus nervios hacía que dijera tonterías.

El chico que la seguía un tanto mas atrás, se acerco lo suficiente. -Si, muy lindo.- pronuncio nervioso, miro al cielo.

Ya harta de esquivar al muchacho lo miro decidida. -A...- sus labios se abrieron sin pronunciar nada mas, su corazón la había detenido. El palpito salvaje y fuerte le recorrió todo el cuerpo y termino estallando en los oídos. Bajo sus marrones ojos al piso y poso una mano sobre el corazón. -Esta sensación...- murmuro con pesar -...siempre la tengo cuando pasa algo malo.- dijo con el mismo tono y miro a su guardián.

Inuyasha la tomo del hombro. -Entonces apuremos el paso.- pronuncio gutural. Ambos caminaron rápido como si los vinieran persiguiendo.

Subieron las escaleras del templo que parecían infinitas. Entraron a la casa con un poco de preocupación. Dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesa. -¡Mamá ya volvimos!- aviso la morena, el lugar estaba desolado.

-¡Aquí estamos, hija!- llamo la señora Higurashi desde la sala.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta el living, respirando mas tranquilos. Inuyasha miro a la morena y se tiro sobre ella cuando vio como una sombra se acercaba. -Aaaah...- soltó ronco, su brazo había sido atravesado por las garras de la bestia. Cambio su apariencia por la de un demonio. Se levanto y envió al monstruo lejos de un solo golpe.

Kagome se paro y antes de que su familia presenciara la pelea cerro la puerta. -¡No salgan!- exclamo y se corrió del lugar en cuanto vio como ambos demonios se acercaban a ella forcejeando.

El demonio tenía cabello castaño claro por todo su cuerpo, un aspecto macizo, una gran mandíbula y una armadura. Era solo un poco más alto que su guardián. Sus manos presionaban el cuello del medio demonio.

Inuyasha, casi azul, miro a la morena que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras. -Mi es... pada... arriba...- dijo sacando aire de donde ya no tenía.

La morena subió las escaleras con todas sus fuerzas. Entro a su habitación, comenzó a revisar las mochilas que había traído, saco la ropa por todos lados y tomo la última bolsa que quedaba encontrando el afilado objeto en su vaina. Su corazón palpito con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo del lugar, todas las armas se desperdigaron. Dio una vuelta quedando de frente a su agresora, miro hacia su izquierda en donde había un objeto con la forma de una medialuna y se veía sumamente filoso. Retorno la vista al frente, quien la había atacado era una mujer joven, con ojos rojos, piel blanca, cabello negro, un inusual quimono y un abanico con el que cubría sus labios. La observaba con desprecio.

La mujer enseño su maquillada boca y amenazo con abanicar una vez mas esas filosas cosas. La oji-marrón miro la espada que estaba a un lado, la desenvaino consiguiendo esquivar uno de los ataques mientras giraba sobre si misma para ocultarse tras la cama.

La joven Higurashi metió una de sus manos bajo la cama encontrando una de las tantas armas que había desparramado por el cuarto. -¡No te muevas!- amenazo, saco lo que parecía ser un revolver, apretó el "gatillo" y salio la luz del flash. Miro bien, era una cámara digital. -Oh, oh...- soltó la cámara, y apenas se levanto huyo de la habitación.

-¡Danzas de las cuchillas!- ataco la mujer agitando su abanico, las filosas medialunas se clavaron en la puerta que la muchacha de achocolatados ojos acaba de cerrar.

Kagome corrió con la espada en mano, cuando solo le faltaba la mitad del camino tropezó y cayo rodando por las escaleras. Se desparramo por el suelo y al instante se movió del lugar, otro ataque de su adversaria la amenazaba.

-¡Danzas de las cuchillas!- grito una vez mas desde el primer escalón en la altura.

La oji-marrón miro al oji-dorado, que hacía un inútil esfuerzo por ahorcar a su rival. -¡Inuyasha!- llamo y lanzo el arma.

El peli-plateado tomo la espada, sonrió con un toque de cinismo y la clavo en la clavícula del demonio. La saco al instante y lo empujo. Respiro un poco, vio a su izquierda como una mujer desconocida se acercaba a la "vasija" y sin pensarlo la tomo en sus brazos para alejarla del peligro.

-¡Inuyasha!- Souta sostenía la puerta abierta mientras saltaba para llamar la atención -¡Por aquí!- finalizo señalando el exterior.

El ambarino previendo el daño que le podían hacer al niño lo tomo del cuello de la playera, sin soltar a la joven Higurashi, y se escapo al patio de la casa. Los dejo a la sombra del árbol sagrado mientras se encargaba de los monstruos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- inquirió molesta Kagome.

El pre-adolescente observaba con admiración la batalla. -Quería ayudar. ¿Por qué su cabello es de ese color? Es radical...- finalizo maravillado.

-Porque no es completamente humano.- respondió la chica, miro sus manos que estaban llenas de sangre del medio demonio. Observo como la mujer de rojizos ojos se acercaba a ellos. Cuando estuvo a poco centímetros de ellos, se coloco entre ella y su hermano enfrentándola con la mirada. Cerro los ojos esperando el final.

La mujer de quimono salto esquivando la espada que el platinado clavo en el suelo. Se poso en el tejado. -Mi nombre es Kagura. Recuerdalo Inuyasha, te será útil en tu corto futuro.- advirtió, tomo una pluma del tocado de su cabello y huyo en ella.

Inuyasha se acerco a la morena. -¿Están bien?- interrogo algo agitado, estaba cubierto de sangre y lleno de heridas, ambos Higurashi asintieron -Que bueno porque yo no.- dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa y cayo en los brazos de Kagome, exhausto.

La madre y el abuelo de la joven Higurashi salieron al patio a ver que había pasado. Kagome abrazo al muchacho de plateada cabellera con mas fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo. -Mamá, abuelo...- pronuncio cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca -...tengo algo que decirles.- anuncio algo apenada mientras veía a su guardián.

La señora Higurashi se acerco aun mas a su hija y al medio demonio. -Si, pero primero hay que curarlo.- expreso con su suave voz.

El anciano hombre miro alrededor el desastre. -Souta, voy a necesitar ayuda con esto.- hablo algo resignado, el muchacho asintió.

oOoOoOoOo

El tren ya estaba en movimiento, sus negros ojos se teñían del color anaranjado de los últimos rayos del sol. Viro hacia ella, estaba tan ensimismada en el paisaje. -Kikio... era mi novia.- dijo de la nada y se la quedo viendo.

Kagome volvió en si sin entender las palabras de su compañero. -¿Qué... por qué me dices esto?- pregunto confundida.

La miro con sus profundos ojos oscuros, aun le quedaban cicatrices de esta mañana. -Porque somos amigos.- expreso monótono, volvió a ver por la ventana -Creo...- finalizo algo irónico y alzando un poco las cejas.

-¿Era?- pregunto la oji-marrón con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-Murió...- pronuncio lúgubre el joven Taisho, la observo una vez mas -...hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.- su voz escapaba triste y apagada -Era una "vasija", como tú.- termino con una sonrisa amarga.

El semblante de Kagome se torno melancólico. -Lo siento...- solo pudo decir. El chico de oscuro cabello no le contesto, ambos miraron por los ventanales. Ella sonrió de forma imperceptible.

"_Soy su amiga..."_ pensó feliz y triste. Ayudaría como fuera a su amigo a sanar esa herida.

**_N/A: _UFFFF... volvi. Como me costo subir (y terminar) este cap. Fue tremendo... sera alguna venganza?? XD**

**Bueno regresando a lo serio, ya se va develando algo de lo que pasaba entre Kikio e Inu (y las cosas q faltan todavia). También aparecieron los enemigos... (ah el demonio que pelea con Inuyasha es Royalcan, no me gaste tanto en el detalle xq no s tan impactante en la historia). Creo que nada mas... los dejo y me voy a seguir peleando con mi computadora que hoy esta histerica como ella sola. JAJA XD.**

**PD: dejen Reviews q siempre son bienvenidos y perdon por el atraso bety... aca t deje el cap recien sacadito del horno...**

**SALUDOS... Y LARGA VIDA n_n  
**


	8. Cap 8: Una parte de él

**Y Sin Embargo Te Quiero.**

_**Capítulo VIII: **Una parte de él._

Movía la hoja de acero con destreza, la luz de luna acariciaba el filo de la espada bañada en sangre. Giro el cuerpo con facilidad evitando una embestida, se paro sobre unos cajones. La observo con sus doradas orbes llenas de preocupación, un silencio y paz invadió su ser al verla sana y salva, alejada de todo problema.

Sus ojos castaños advirtieron la desconcentración del platinado. -¡INUYASHA!- expreso Kagome un intento de alerta mientras unas garras atravesaban al chico.

El joven Taisho sintió como una punzada le atravesaba el estomago y un tibio liquido comenzaba a brotar del mismo sitio. Miro a su oponente, que esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal, mientras su cuerpo no sostenía su propio peso y se desmorono sobre los cajones. La risa áspera del demonio retumbaba en sus oídos como si fuera ajena al lugar.

-Inuyasha,- invoco el demonio de magnánima presencia, uno de los cuernos rojizos que poseía en su cabeza colgaba -¿aun no aprendes a pelear?- ironizo, su risa ronca llenaba el callejón. El monstruo de violácea piel se fue acercando a Kagome apenas el platinado desfalleció.

La morena escruto aterrada el semblante del demonio, no había forma de escapar y en ese instante su sensatez huía como una cobarde. No podía dejar de pensar que su guardián estaba muerto solo a unos pasos de ella, cerro los ojos fingiendo que nada iba a pasarle. Sus mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas, cada una derramadas por él, sintieron un liquido aun mas tibio rozarlas solo unos segundos después de escuchar aquel grito desgarrador. Abrió los ojos, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella con la espada en mano y parado firmemente. El cuerpo del demonio en cambio yacía recostado y separado de su cabeza. Kagome toco su tez , en donde sentía el liquido tibio, y miro su mano con algo de la sangre del demonio.

-Inu...yasha...-musito asombrada, sus achocolatadas orbes lo recorrieron con inquietud.

La espada cayo de su mano, produciendo un sonido estrepitoso. Sus piernas comenzaron a ceder, las rodillas tocaron el frió piso y su vista empezó a nublarse. La respiración se le dificulto, la mente le dio vueltas y la oscuridad invadió sigilosa su mundo.

Kagome se acerco, coloco las manos sobre los hombros del oji-dorado. -¡Inuyasha!- la voz salia cargada de desesperación, el muchacho perdía el conocimiento y desfallecía poco a poco entre sus brazos -¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡INUYASHA!- el grito se expandió por todo el lugar y llena de angustia abrazo al peli-plateado.

_Todo se veía negro, o mejor dicho no se veía. Los gritos de cierta morena se adentraban en sus oídos y aunque le sonaban ajenos e irreconocibles a medida que se hundía en su oscuridad se tornaban mas cálidos, dulces y familiares._

_-¿Inuyasha?- inquirió un poco inusual la dueña del armonioso sonido -¿Inuyasha?- repitió una vez mas y le toco un hombro._

_Sus dorados soles se abrieron con pesadez, tanteo en donde estaba apoyado. Era duro pero suave como si hubiera una alfombra. Se levanto un poco y choco la cabeza con algo muy rígido que había sobre él._

_-Ven aquí.- pronuncio dulce una mujer de oscuros y lacios cabellos, piel blanca y aporcelanada como una muñeca antigua y con sus labios prolijamente adornados de carmín. Sus maravillosos ojos marrones lo escrutaban con ternura, tomo uno de sus pequeños brazos y lo saco de su escondite bajo la cama. -¿Qué hacías ahí?- interrogo risueña al niño de plateados cabellos y orejas de perro al que abrazaba con sumo cariño._

_Con sus manitas refregó sus ojos para aclarar la vista. Lo que veía era algo que creía olvidado. Apretó a la mujer contra su cuerpo de niño. -Es que la cama estaba incomoda.- informo con tono de voz extraño a su ser, ese timbre chillón había vuelto -Buenos días, madre.- saludo contento al separarse un poco de ella para verla a los ojos._

_-Buenos días, mi pequeño Inuyasha.- expreso de una manera tan cariñosa -Hay que prepararte para ir al jardín de niños, vamos.- explico, se paro y tomo la mano del muchachito. Ambos salieron de la habitación al baño ignorando que alguien mas los observaba._

_Apenas entraron al cuarto de baño, la joven madre sentó al niño sobre el borde del amplio lavamanos. -Te vas a dar una buena ducha.- dijo mientras le sacaba la parte superior de las pijamas, sus ojos quedaron fijos en las orejitas del medio demonio. Un suspiro con tristeza escapo de sus labios._

_Inuyasha pensó un rato. -¿Mis orejas te preocupan?- inquirió con esa particular voz, a la par que su mirada se llenaba de melancolía._

_-No...- hablo con pesar la joven._

_-Es lo que los niños me pueden hacer.- intuyo, desviando la mirada de su progenitora -Si me molestan, los golpeare.- espeto decido volviendo la vista a los ojos marrones de la mujer._

_Ella negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. -La violencia no es buena, hijo.- explico con total calma y acaricio dulce la mejillita del oji-dorado._

_-Pero mi padre golpea a todos para defenderte.- objeto el chico._

_-Cuando seas grande lo entenderás.- finalizo triste y lo metió a la regadera._

"_Parece que no entendí muy bien..." Flotaba en la mente de un Inuyasha mas maduro que observaba la escena que proyectaba su mente a modo de cine solo para él "...madre"._

_La suave voz empezó a mecer a ambos Inuyasha, uno tan vivo y con ganas de conocer y toparse con lo que había en ella, y el otro tan muerto, frió, harto de todos los golpes ya sufridos y esperando el ansiado final. El armonioso sonido escapaba de la cuerdas vocales de la mujer a medida que el agua corría por la ducha, produciendo un efecto casi mágico._

_OoOoOoOoOoO _

El denso aire llenaba sus pulmones, no podía esperar ni un segundo mas. El tiempo parecía no pasar y los médicos no salían de la sala donde tenían encerrado al chico de platinado cabello, que se encontraba inconsciente. Corrió unos mechones negros de su cara con su mano derecha.

Uno de los tres jóvenes que aguardaban alguna noticia, suspiro con rudeza como si le costara expulsar el aire y se paro. -¿Quieren algo de tomar o comer?- inquirió aparentando tranquilidad, con el saco de el saco azul en el brazo y los primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados. Las azules orbes del joven Houshi se posaron en los rostros de las muchachas, se veían desesperadas y preocupadas.

-No, esta bien joven Miroku.- aclaro Kagome con la voz apagada, hundió la cara entre ambas manos. Trataba de acomodar todas las complicadas partes de un rompecabezas sin mucho sentido en ese instante de su vida.

Sango observo al chico de azules ojos y negó con la cabeza. Estaba asustada, que tal si esta vez quedaba sola. Su medio hermano era parte importante de su vida y eso no lo iba a reprochar ni por todo el oro del mundo. Volvió la vista a Miroku que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición . Escruto su rostro parecía perdido en su memoria como si pudiera hallar la cura al problema. De golpe volvió a la realidad, sonrió escuetamente y se alejo hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Amiga...- inquirió como un susurro la muchacha de azabaches cabellos.

-Va a estar bien, Kagome...- contesto la joven Yoshida, sin mirarla a los ojos -... mi hermano es fuerte, ademas ya pasamos peores.- un atisbo de tristeza asoma por su frágil voz.

-Si, pero nadie salio todavía a decir que esta bien y si... y si...- el tono suave de la chica de oscuros cabellos se enturbiaba a medida que el sollozo la poseía, las lagrimas amenazaban con saltar de sus ojos.

Sango la abrazo para reconfortarla, sonrió suavemente sin mirarla. Le parecía una ironía que su amiga se hubiera encariñado con su hermano, cuando pensaba que ese par no duraría ni media semana juntos. -Te prometo que va a estar todo bien, recuerda que Inuyasha es medio demonio.- decía serenamente.

-¿Y que hay con eso?- interrogo con total desesperanza mientras se separaba de la chica para verla a los ojos.

-Y...- inicio segura -...que mi hermano es mas fuerte que todos los demás, por eso no hay que preocuparse.-expreso confiada y con su dedo indice toco la punta de la nariz de la joven Higurashi para molestarla.

-Tienes razón.- pronuncio solo un poquito mas animada, la pelinegra, y enjugo con un dedo las lagrimas. Inmediatamente una pregunta invadió su ser. -¿Sango, por qué no eres medio demonio también?-

La muchacha la miro unos segundos en silencio. -Porque somos medios hermanos.- respondió a modo de salida, una mirada incrédula de Kagome le advirtió que no terminaría ahí. Suspiro con pesar. -Esta bien... no somos ni medios hermanos.- expreso vencida -Mi mamá murió cuando tenía siete meses...- comenzó a explicar – y mi papá cuidaba a la madre de Inuyasha que era una "vasija". Entonces me llevo a vivir con ellos.- un matiz nostálgico poseyó el semblante de la chica de castaños cabellos -Para mi Inuyasha siempre fue mi hermano, siempre se comporto como tal y ahora es la única persona que acompaña en el mundo.- dijo pausada y suavemente.

La chica de azabache cabello abrazo por el cuello a su amiga, la soltó y la vio fijamente. -También me tienes a mi y...- informo con los labios apenas curvados, miro sobre el hombro de la joven Yoshida -... al joven Miroku.- señalo al hombre que se acercaba con café para los tres aunque le hubieran dicho que no.

Sango cambio su expresión a una de vergüenza, era verdad el pervertido también estaba en su vida y en los peores momentos era donde mejor se comportaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar que bien le quedaba la camisa algo desabrochada y que dejaba ver apenas su marcado y duro pecho. Movió la cabeza al instante, estaba pensado de mas. Eso le pasaba por juntarse con el depravado de ojos azules como la noche. -No digas tonterías. Él solo esta aquí porque Inuyasha es su amigo y cómplice de toda la vida.- mintió y escondió el rostro para que no se notara lo rojizo de sus mejillas.

El joven Houshi se sentó al lado de la muchacha de castaña cabellera y resoplo. -¿Quieren?- - pregunto ofreciendo café a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban.

Kagome tomo uno de los vasos. -Le dijimos que no traiga nada.- fingió regañarlo -Pero igual se lo acepto.- finalizo con animo.

-Lo siento, es que estoy preocupado y no me doy cuenta de lo que hago.- pronuncio serio -¿Cuándo van a salir y....- su queja fue interrumpida por un suave codazo de la joven Yoshida en las costillas -Digo, va a estar todo bien. Después de todo salio de peores que esta.- comento y bebió un sorbo del amargo y corpulento liquido oscuro.

La morena escruto seria la puerta que la mantenía alejada de Inuyasha. _"¿Tantas veces habrá estado ahí?". _Dejo que un poco del café le recorriera la garganta, hizo una mueca y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?- inquirieron preocupados al unisono ambos jóvenes.

-Si, es que estaba algo caliente.- explico con la cara aun oculta de los demás.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Lo único que podía sentir era lo frió de esa habitación vaciá de buenos recuerdos. Contemplaba al infante de plateada cabellera al fondo del cuarto recostado en una camilla blanca como las paredes que lo rodeaban. Miro a su izquierda, la mujer de delicados rasgos, que lo acompañaba sin saberlo, tenía la preocupación e indecisión grabada en el rostro._

_-Izayoi, esta todo listo.- informo una voz femenina algo ajada por los años poso una mano en el hombro de la joven madre, esperando una respuesta._

_Apenas viro un poco la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para verla con el rabillo del ojo. -¿No hay otra opción?- inquirió esperanzada en que el dictamen fuera si._

_-Si quieres que Inuyasha pase desapercibido para los humanos, no hay otra solución.- pronuncio la señora que tenía aspecto de ser doctora solo por el atuendo -Te puedo dejar que lo consultes con Inu no Taisho.- expreso con calma como si se tratara de proporcionarle algo de esta a la mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos._

_-Eso haré, discúlpeme unos segundos.- manifestó pensativa, comenzó a caminar hacia el final del corredor, donde había un teléfono._

_Podía escuchar el metálico rebote de las monedas dentro del aparato aunque estuviera lejos, eso se lo debía a su condición de medio demonio. Aun cruzado de brazos se encamino dentro de la blanca habitación donde estaba él pero en una versión mas pequeña. Reconocía esa expresión , los ojos ocultos por los parpados y el ceño un poco fruncido, estaba pensando. Las orejitas de ambos se movieron al escuchar la dulce voz materna, la curiosidad los carcomía por dentro y pararon mas la oreja para saber algún detalle._

_-Si, esta en la sala esperando.- contaba con la voz tomada por el temor, en una mano se enredaba en el cable rizado del auricular -Es que si algo le ocurriera no me lo perdonaría jamas.- agrego, una suave sonrisa se plasmo en su inmaculada tez -Lo se... ¿Que tú qué?- interrogo algo alterada, su rostro suave como la porcelana tomo una fuerte expresión de decisión -Esta bien querido. Hasta pronto.- colgó y camino hacia la sala en donde estaba el pequeño Inuyasha._

_La doctora que esperaba en el umbral se acerco un poco mas a Izayoi. -¿Lo harás?- inquirió inexpresiva._

_-Si, pero sean cuidadosos, por favor.- hablo prudente y con fuerza que nacía de lo mas profundo de su ser. Su mas hermoso tesoro estaba en manos de esas personas._

_-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.- aseguro la mujer y se metió al cuarto._

_Inuyasha movió la cabeza y escruto a su madre, que lo esperaba en la puerta, con su mirada ámbar. Izayoi le lanzo un beso con dos de sus dedos, lo cual hizo sonreír y calmar al niño._

_La doctora se acerco al muchachito con un carro lleno de agujas, jeringas y tubos de ensayo con líquidos de diversos colores. -Solo sentirás el pinchazo de la aguja.- advirtió con tono pausado y acerco el puntiagudo instrumento al brazo del pequeño. El liquido empezó a fluir hacia su torrente sanguíneo._

_Al principio el cuerpo le palpito, como cada luna nueva, el plateado cabello se le oscureció, al igual que las doradas orbes, las afiladas garras en sus manos fueron reemplazadas por uñas humanas, sus orejas cambiaron a las de un humano también y los pequeños colmillos en su boca se redujeron._

_-Listo, la reconfiguracion del código genético, esta completa.- indico la doctora para una enfermera que anotaba todo lo que ocurría en la habitación. Retiro la aguja del cuerpo del niño, miro hacia atrás e hizo señas a la mujer en la puerta._

_Izayoi se acerco con calma, apenas llego a su hijo lo miro con ojos cristalinos y le acaricio con la mano derecha. Evito que las saladas gotas salieran de sus orbes achocolatadas y contemplo a Inuyasha, a quien le costaba los ojos abiertos. Se acerco a su oído solo lo suficiente y con un suave sonrisa pronuncio en susurro: -Eres muy valiente...- acaricio su frente al y deposito un beso en esta -... como tu padre.- lo volvió a observar mientras el niño cerraba los ojos, preso del sueño._

_La doctora a un lado de la mujer de oscuro cabello carraspeo un poco tratando de llamar su atención. -Tendrá que entrenar unas semanas para conseguir controlar sus dos apariencias.- informo apenas el interés fue dirigido a ella._

_-Esta bien... ¿Le puede pasar algo si no se convierte en su otra mitad?- inquirió mientras alzaba al niño que estaba profundamente dormido._

_-No.- respondió secamente después de pensarlo unos segundos -Esto es solo un configurador,- explico y le mostró otro contenedor con el mismo liquido -esta programado para que solo la parte humana de Inuyasha sea la que habitualmente se vea. Aparte Taisho fue precavido, dejo que utilizáramos algo de su material genético y ademas lo probo primero. Espero que se lo haya dicho.- finalizo fría._

_Izayoi dejo que la cabeza de Inuyasha se recostara sobre su hombro y miro a la doctora. -Si, me lo dijo.- sonrió recordando la voz gruesa de su esposo que trataba apaciguarla -También me comento que no tuvo ningún efecto adverso en él.- su vista avellanada se clavo en el angelical rostro de su hijo -Como no hay peligro, dejare que él decida cuando sea mas grande que apariencia quiere tener.- expreso con calma y dejo que sus labios carmesís se curvaran graciosamente._

_-De acuerdo, entonces le diré a Kaede que suspenda sus clases ya programadas. Adiós, Izayoi.- salio del cuarto con paso firme que resonaba por los pasillos. _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Estaba sola en esa gran oficina, que hacia un tiempo que ya no visitaba. Sango y Miroku casi la habían obligado a quedarse ahí, ya que habían salido de urgencia a una misión que era de Inuyasha. Abrazo sus piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, se sentía pequeña casi como una minúscula partícula de nada. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos dorados, en como lo podría ayudar. El rechinar de la puerta la saco de su concentración. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo.

La anciana mujer, que recién ingresaba, se acerco a Kagome y acaricio su cabeza con cariño. -Va a estar bien.- musito con calma, muy cerca de la chica. Se separo de ella y se sentó en el enorme sillón en frente.

La joven Higurashi levanto la vista y la clavo en Kaede. -¿Por qué todos dicen eso?-inquirió con ojos cristalinos, un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta -¿Qué fue lo que paso... que...q...- no pudo continuar, el sollozo se lo impedía.

La señora de canoso cabello suspiro, el lazo entre esos dos empezaba a notarse. -Kagome...- soltó con pesar -...el primer día que Inuyasha entro aquí, como cazador, fue en camilla.- espero la reacción de la morena y asintió suavemente con la cabeza -Todo por proteger a su madre que era una vasija.- su voz calmada salia como apenas un susurro y era amplificado por el vació lugar.

La chica de achocolatadas orbes quedo fuera de si. _"¿Una vasija?"_

_Flash back_

-Mi mamá murió cuando tenia siete meses...- comenzó a explicar -y mi papá cuidaba a la madre de Inuyasha que era una "vasija". Entonces me llevo a vivir con ellos- un matiz nostálgico poseyó el rostro de la chica de castaños cabellos.

_Fin Flash back_

No se había dado cuenta de ese dato importante. Su guardián era hijo de una "vasija" y si mal no recordaba también sunovia había sido una.

_Flash back_

El tren ya estaba en movimiento, sus negros ojos se teñían del color anaranjado de los últimos rayos del sol. Viro hacia ella, estaba tan ensimismada en el paisaje. -Kikio... era mi novia.- dijo de la nada y se la quedo viendo.

Kagome volvió en si sin entender las palabras de su compañero. -¿Qué... por qué me dices esto?- pregunto confundida.

La miro con sus profundos ojos oscuros, aun le quedaban cicatrices de esta mañana. -Porque somos amigos.- expreso monótono, volvió a ver por la ventana -Creo...- finalizo algo irónico y alzando un poco las cejas.

-¿Era?- pregunto la oji-marrón con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-Murió...- pronuncio lúgubre el joven Taisho, la observo una vez mas -...hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.- su voz escapaba triste y apagada -Era una "vasija", como tú.- termino con una sonrisa amarga.

_Fin Flash back_

"_Siempre tuvo a las "vasijas" cerca de él." _Salio del trance en el que se encontraba, cuando noto que la anciana Kaede continuaba hablándole. Agito su cabeza, seco las lagrimas traicioneras y fijo su atención en las palabras de la mujer.

-...te contare algo,- dijo con sus ojos, adornados por las arrugas, destellando amabilidad -pero nadie debe saber que esto salio de mi.- pidió con complicidad.

Kagome trazo sobre sus labios un cierre imaginario con dos de sus dedos. -No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie.- pronuncio con algo de animo. Se aproximo al escritorio que las mantenía separadas y comenzó a escuchar la historia de la mujer.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_No podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba demasiado serio. Bueno después de todo qué pretendía. ¿Qué brincara de emoción? La muerte de un padre no es nada agradable y él lo sabia. Era él quien estaba ahí, pero era mas joven, mas inmaduro, mas niño. Seguía serio y se observaba sorprendido. No recordaba esa expresión dura, o tal vez nunca había prestado atención a como se sentía ese día._

_Izayoi entro al corredor apenas iluminado, tenia los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados. Se puso a la altura del niño y le abrazo. -Es hora de irnos.- susurro en su oído, tomo su mano y se pararon._

_Ambas figuras enfundadas en negro caminaron por el corredor hasta un portón de roble. Del otro lado un auto negro los esperaba para llevarlos a destino. Una vez arriba del carro, el pequeño se recargo en la falda de su madre y permitió a su renegridos ojitos descansar._

_Siguió con la mirada fija en el niño que había sido alguna vez. Pero, como si se tratara de algo contagioso, el sueño se le pego. Sus parpados cayeron pesados y se dejo atrapar por Morfeo._

_Después de quince o veinte minutos de viaje, la mujer bajo del auto con su hijo en brazos. Subió las escaleras y lo recostó en su habitación. Le beso la mejilla y sin querer se le escapo una lagrima. Salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta._

_Los dos Inuyasha, el pequeño en la cama y el adulto acurrucado en una esquina, fueron atacados por el sol. Se despertaron con parsimonia y se quedaron escuchando el suave sollozo que resonaba en el silencio._

_El pequeño Taisho se deshizo de sus cobijas y corrió al cuarto de su madre. Abrió la puerta sin golpear y se quedo observando lo que ahora era un cuarto inmenso con una inmensa cama en la que había una sola persona que no hacia bulto. Se metió por debajo de las colchas y abrazo a su madre que se encontraba de espaldas._

_La mujer de negros cabellos se dio la vuelta. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pronuncio fingiendo tranquilidad. Con un pañuelo seco su nariz. -Pensé que aun dormías.- acaricio los negros cabellos del infante mientras las saladas gotas recorrían impías sus mejillas._

_Inuyasha escondió el rostro en el vientre de su madre, sintiendo la sedosa tela de las pijamas. -No llores...- musito -...yo cuidare de ti, te lo prometo.- alzo la vista esperando alguna respuesta._

_El semblante de la joven se lleno de ternura, levanto un poco mas al niño y lo abrazo. -Mi hombrecito, que seria de mi sin ti.- dejo que sus dedos jugaran en los cachetes de la criatura y lo volvió a abrazar consiguiendo así calmarse._

_Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño mientras unos dorados ojos vigilaban la escena y pronto recordó que lindo que se había sentido ese abrazo._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, al igual que las palabras de la anciana Kaede. La embargaba el dolor, Inuyasha había sufrido tanto hacia ocho años atrás sin ser consciente de su parte sobrenatural, de la que termino enterándose el día de la muerte de su madre. Corrió por el corredor hasta chocar con algo macizo, inmediatamente se fue para atrás con dirección al piso. La caída fue interrumpida apenas sintió brazo tomarle posesivamente por la cintura.

-¿Kagome, a dónde vas tan apurada?- inquirió el joven Wolf con voz gutural, tomo las mano de la chica y le observo inquisidoramente.

La morena esbozo una rápida sonrisa y procedió a intentar explicarle la situación. Pero alguien la tomo del brazo y la separo un poco del chico.

-Menos mal que te encuentro. Vamos Kagome, no hay tiempo.- dijo la joven Yoshida y se la llevo arrastrando.

-¡Adiós Kouga, luego hablamos!- grito, ya lejos, la muchacha de azabache cabello que trataba de seguirle el paso a Sango.

El joven lobo quedo sin entender nada, miro a su derecha y por el mismo pasillo donde había aparecido la joven Yoshida llego Miroku. -¿Pasa algo malo?- guardaba la esperanza que alguien en la faz de la tierra le contestará.

El muchacho de azules orbes lo miro serio. -No...- vagamente contesto -...solo un sistema nervioso a punto de colapsar.- hablo restandole importancia al asunto y se fue tras las mujeres.

-Que raro que el perro sarnoso no anda con ellos.- dijo para si, chasqueo la lengua y siguió de camino a atender sus asuntos.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Un periódico era su único escudo contra esa dura mirada negra, tan peligrosa como el sable de un samurai. Tenia suerte que el dueño de tan poderosos ojos tuviera seis años, si no ya hubiera partido al otro mundo. Doblo el periódico y lo dejo a un lado, comenzó a pelear contra la fría e insoslayable mirada del niño, digna de todo Taisho._

_-Vete de mi casa.- musito sin doblegarse ante el escrutinio atento del adulto -No te necesitamos, yo cuidare de mi madre...- fue acercándose al hombre poco a poco -¡SOLO!- grito con furia una vez que estuvo a centímetros de él y comenzó a desear medir dos metros. Así lo pisoteaba y le sacaba de la casa sin problema._

_Izayoi entro al living con algo de té, suspiro al contemplar la escena. Era la duodécima vez que el pequeño atacaba, eso que el pobre hombre hacia mas de dos semanas que ya se hospedaba en la casa. Dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita y separo al niño. -Ya te dije que el señor Yoshida esta aquí para ayudarnos.- lo reprendió sin perder la calma en su voz -Ahora disculpate.- exigió con su tono amable y lo giro para que mirara al hombre a los ojos._

_Le clavo las negruzcas orbes unos segundos y las desvió. -Perdón...- musito inuadiblemente, se zafo del agarre de su madre y huyo a su habitación. No, iban a tirar abajo su juvenil orgullo._

_La mujer se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca del huésped. -Lo lamento mucho...yo...- hablaba realmente apenada mientras le servia un poco de té._

_-Esta bien, es propio de un Taisho tener tanto orgullo.- intento sosegarle -Ademas, él te protegería hasta de su propia sombra.- comento algo tentado por la risa, bebió un poco del liquido caliente._

_Izayoi lo imito y tomo un bocado de dulce que había sobre la mesa. -Señor Yoshida, no debería estar aquí. Haciendo este trabajo, es peligroso... su esposa esta embarazada y...- aconsejo sin finalizar._

_-Ya nació... hace dos meses.- contaba con orgullo en el rostro y sonrió levemente._

_A la mujer de largo y oscuro cabello se le ilumino el semblante. -¿En serio?- inquirió con mucho entusiasmo, el hombre asintió y curvo los labios ampliamente -¿Qué es?- continuo con animo y sirvió algo mas de té._

_-Una hermosa niña, se llama Sango.- decía mientras comía un dulce -Aquí tengo una foto.- esculco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saco un papel algo chico._

_Izayoi tomo la foto delicadamente entre sus manos y le observo con detenimiento. -Es preciosa, con razón estas tan contento.- devolvió la fotografía a su guardián._

_Yoshida negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Se conocía prácticamente desde siempre y ella se negaba a tutearlo, no había caso. Estaba seguro que el único que tuvo esa suerte fue su mejor amigo, Inu no Taisho. Él fue el que consiguió que lo tuteara y ademas de desposarla, lo cual se consideraba un logro mayor. Las palabras de su buen amigo despertaron en su mente._

_Flash back_

_-Si yo muero, cuidalos mucho.- pidió con su voz firme mientras terminaba de ponerse su armadura de un estilo casi feudal._

_No podía decirle que no, sabía de lo peligrosa de esa misión. Incluso para el poderoso Inu no Taisho. Así que solo asintió y le alcanzo la legendaria espada Tessaiga._

_Fin Flash back_

_Ahora con su amigo descansando en paz le tocaba cuidar de Izayoi e Inuyasha y pensaba hacerlo a toda costa. Todo para cumplir la voluntad de un Taisho._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

-Lo que sea que le hayan inyectado- explicaba Sango a la morena que estaba a su lado -esta desmoronandole el sistema nervioso. Si no se apuran va a quedar como un vegetal, por eso le están provocando una hipotermia. Porque aparentemente el proceso es mas lento.- decía con sosiego fingido.

Kagome miraba por un ventanal que los separaba de su guardián. -¿Entonces esta habitación es mas fría que las demás?- cuestiono, sus ojos estaban emanando todo el cansancio que la invadía. Sango asintió con la cabeza.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar al joven Houshi. -Aun no encuentran el antídoto.- comento mientras se frotaba las sienes -Espero que Inuyasha aguante.- se sentó en un extremo de la habitación y las dos mujeres le siguieron con la mirada. Al instante el sonido del aparato que controlaba el corazón del medio demonio se acelero de forma impresionante. Los tres miraron asombrados por el cristal.

Miroku se acerco a la puerta enseguida. -¡Tiene convulsiones, voy por la enfermera!- aviso al ver al chico agitarse en la camilla y salio corriendo.

Las jóvenes aun en shock se dirigieron al cuarto del muchacho híbrido. Kagome intento forzar la cerradura pero no había caso. -¡Hazte aun lado!- advirtió la joven Yoshida, alzo la pierna lo mas alto que pudo y dejo caer el taco sobre el picaporte pudiéndose abrir paso para entrar.

Intentaron asistir al platinado que contraía y contorsionaba como loco. Ambas estaban desesperadas, pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros del chico intentando calmarlo.

_**En la mente de Inuyasha...**_

_Casi se había colgado del carro del bebe, lo miraba muy atento, se bajo y dirigió la vista al señor Yoshida. -Oye viejo...- el hombre le hizo una mueca para que continuara -...es una cosa muy fea.- dijo arrugando el ceño y la nariz._

_Yoshida rodó los ojos y suspiro con voz ronca. -Inuyasha... se llama Sango.- regaño, o hizo el intento ya que el rostro del niño le había causado gracia. Al menos levantaba un poco de su devastado animo. Su esposa había muerto y su hija , una bebe, ahora estaba siendo cuidada por la viuda de Taisho, que se habría ofrecido muy amablemente._

_Izayoi se acerco al pequeño y le acomodo un poco la playera. -No molestes al señor Yoshida, que no se siente bien.- pidió amable la mujer -Ademas ella ahora es tu hermanita y seguro que serás el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.-animo al niño con una gran sonrisa._

_Las imágenes de ese instante se volvieron nada para Inuyasha hasta que recordó su antiguo salón de la secundaria. Sentado en el último banco al lado de las ventanas, con una camisa blanca de manga corta y los pantalones grises. Miraba hacia un punto indefinido sin participar de sus compañeros que planeaban algo su concentración fue interrumpida por un chico de ojos azules._

_-¿Te prendes a la fiesta del sábado, Inuyasha?- inquirió acomodando una silla a su lado. A ese chico lo conocía desde que tenia seis años, se llevaban un año de diferencia y eran grandes amigos. Siempre les gustaba ir de fiesta en fiesta y meterse en líos con alguna que otra chica. Los padres de Miroku habían trabajado en Shicon recolectando datos sobre la historia de las "vasijas"; pero por un desafortunado hecho que nadie conocía habían muerto cuando el chico tenia doce años. En ese entonces ingreso a Shicon & co como aprendiz de cazador y parecía darle buenos resultados porque muchas chicas querían salir con él._

_Miro al muchacho y esbozo una sonrisa cómplice. -No se, voy a ver que hago para salirme sin que nadie se entere.- comentaba despreocupado al joven Houshi._

_-Entonces vendrás.- pronuncio confiado de su amigo. Chocaron las manos para cerrar el "trato",pero antes de irse se acerco a su oído. -Hay muchas chicas preguntando por ti.- le guiño un ojo. Inuyasha solo tenia 15 años, pero ya había conseguido reputación de rompe corazones debido a sus endemoniados ojos negros como la noche._

_El timbre sonó, Inuyasha tomo su mochila y la recargo en su hombro izquierdo. Salio caminando tranquilo, pero sin perder su característico paso arrogante. En el patio una brisa demasiado fría le revolvió el negro cabello, sin darle ninguna importancia camino hasta la primaria que estaba al lado. -Saliste temprano hay.- dijo a la niña que esperaba encontrar, le saco la mochila y la coloco en su otro hombro._

_-Es que se suspendieron los talleres.- explico la pequeña de castaño cabello -¿Hoy no vino Miroku?- inquirió con inocencia, sus mejillas se tiñeron de suave carmín. El joven Houshi siempre era muy amable con ella y tenía la sonrisa mas hermosa, a cualquier niña de diez le gustaría tener un amigo así._

_-No, hoy esta planeando una fiesta para un compañero. Sabes que es su especialidad.- respondió sin prestar atención al gesto del rostro de Sango, su mente estaba demasiado distraída en el plan de escape. Su semblante cambio de golpe apenas llegaron a destino._

_-Que raro que papá no este cortando el pasto.- comento la niña mientras cruzaba la verja y seguía avanzando hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa._

_-Es verdad, tan meticuloso que es.- añadió sorprendido. Abrió la puerta, la casa estaba tranquila como era de costumbre, con ese silencio que no perturbaba._

_Ambos niños se sacaron el calzado y cerraron la la hoja de madera. Un sonido agudo les perforo los oídos, de inmediato el chico de negra mirada se tiro sobre su hermana tratando de protegerla y a los segundos sintió como un objeto filoso y puntiagudo le abría la mano desde los nudillos hasta el principio de la muñeca._

_-Aaah...!- aguanto el resto del grito en su garganta, se volteo y pateo a su agresor justo en la traquea. Sango se paro, saco el arma de la mano del chico y se la entrego. Este sin dudarlo ni un misero instante la ensarto en el cuello del demonio._

_-¡¿Mamá?!- comenzó a gritar la pequeña con los ojos poblados de lagrimas. -¡¿Papá?!- siguió, se metió a la cocina y encontró mas de esos individuos todos descuartizados y extraños para ella._

_Inuyasha arranco la de su uniforme y envolvió su mano herida. Fue tras su hermana, la saco de la cocina y la llevo cerca de un armario que había bajo la escalera de la sala._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto entre sollozos la chiquilla de avellanados cabellos mientras su hermano la metía al cubículo y le pasaba una de las tantas armas que había tiradas por la casa._

_-Voy a sacar a nuestra madre y al viejo, donde sea que estén.- su rostro estaba duro y serio -No salgas de aquí y si un demonio quiere entrar lo... matas.- no podía creer que le pedía a su hermanita, una niña de diez años, que llenara sus manos de sangre. Ella asintió y cerro la puerta._

_Inuyasha tomo una larga espada cerca suyo y subió las escaleras. Repetía una y otra vez, internamente, que no fuera demasiado tarde. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero no había nadie allí, salio y choco con una delicada figura. -Madre...- susurro con una sonrisa que borro de inmediato. La hizo a un lado y recibió una estocada fatal en su brazo izquierdo y luego otra en el tórax. Sin quedarse rendido uso su mano herida y clavo su espada en el pie de su oponente._

_-¡Inuyasha, no!- grito Izayoi que corrió en su ayuda, consiguiendo que la lastimaran mas de lo que ya estaba. Cayó al piso, ya sin fuerzas, pero su hijo la sostuvo en brazos antes de que impactara contra el suelo._

_-Madre...- la ira dentro del chico crecía, el demonio pagaría las consecuencias. Apretó su puño herido hasta que empapo la improvisación de venda con sangre. -Maldito...- gruño ásperamente mientras apretaba los dientes hasta provocarse demasiado dolor, su cuerpo empezó a palpitar. El negro cabello se transformo en finas hebras plateadas, las negras como el carbón que tenía por ojos se volvieron doradas como el sol, sus uñas fueron reemplazadas por garras bien filosas y sintió como los colmillos en la boca le molestaban debido al aumento en su tamaño._

_La mujer de larga cabellera, aun estrechada en los brazos del muchacho, levanto una mano con dificultad y delineo con ligeras curvas el semblante del chico recién transformado. -Eres...tan...guapo como tu padre.- comento con la poca voz __que le quedaba y sonrió orgullosa._

_Inuyasha la recostó contra la pared del pasillo con suma delicadeza, la observo con los ojos plagados del amor que sentía hacia su dulce madre y dejo que un leve curvamiento se apoderara de sus labios. Volteo hacia el demonio que sonreía disfrutando el olor a sangre, y su semblante cambio. Se lleno de cólera y deseos de venganza, estaba completamente fuera de si. Todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar por la furia contenida, no lo pensó ni dos segundos y corrió hacia el demonio con espada en mano._

_La bestia de violácea piel, advirtió el movimiento inexperto del chico. Preparo sus garras para recibirlo, cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, le tomo por la cabeza y lo estampo contra una pared. -Eres un simple engendro de Taisho y ea maldita a la que llamas madre.- pronuncio con desdén y rió con regocijo. Ese estaba seguro de que ese muchacho no se levantaría; pero al instante cambio de opinión apenas escucho que seguía pensando._

_El peli-plateado saco fuerzas de donde ya no tenia y se levanto con mucha dificultad. Las piernas le temblaban, estaba mareado y no podía utilizar ninguno de sus brazos que parecían haberse quedado sin sangre. -¡Lavate la boca antes de hablar de mi madre, maldita basura!- corrió hacia el demonio que lo doblaba en altura. Ya no tenia su espada; pero estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la piel y la carne con sus propias manos de ser necesario. Entonces noto la forma particular de sus nuevas uñas y sin dudarlo encastro sus garras en los brazos del demonio, que no opuso resistencia, y empezó a deshacer la carne tirado hacia abajo._

_Un suspicaz brillo rodó por los ojos del demonio de violácea piel. Tomo los brazos del chico de dorados ojos y los estrujo como si les quisiera sacar jugo. Sonaron uno a uno sus huesos molidos. Lo soltó y le perforo el estomago con un gesto de auto satisfacción._

_Inuyasha no chillo, solo en su rostro se veía el dolor. Estaba apunto de enloquecer, cuando algo de cordura le atravesó el cerebro cual rayo en tormenta. Antes de perder toda fuerza en su cuerpo miro hacia el suelo y con la cabeza un poco inclinada choco al demonio en el pecho. Este cayo para atrás y se ensarto una espada ancha que le rajo el tronco de punta a punta, dejándolo inmóvil._

_el platinado se acerco a su madre, hincando sus rodillas en el piso y cuando estuvo a su cayo lentamente, rendido. -Re... sis... te...- susurro con un ápice de vida._

_¿Estaba muerto o muriendo? No sabia, todo estaba oscuro otra vez. Abrió los ojos apenas algo tibio surco por sus mejillas, y vio a sus hermanita desesperada, con la cara embarrada de un liquido escarlata que se mezclaba con sus lagrimas. Le decía cosas que no podía escuchar, cerro las orbes doradas otra vez y se dejo llevar por la oscura manta de la inconsciencia._

"_Alguien lloro por mi. ¿Quién es?" Miles de imágenes de mujeres le merodeaban la cabeza; pero ninguna de ellas era a quien buscaba. Sus largo cabellos azabache, su embriagador aroma y sus gritos para traerlo en si, volvieron a él y la recordó. "Kagome... disculpame ya no voy a poder..."_

Una luz cegadora le lastimo los ojos y sintió el frió extremo de la habitación.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Sigilosos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron en el pasillo observándose sin pronunciar una palabra. Los dos tenían los ojos cansados.

-Hay que hablar con Kaede...- hablo el joven Houshi, quebrando el silencio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina. Sango lo siguió, tenia miles de cosas rozándole las neuronas.

Mientras en la habitación, Kagome dormía acurrucada en un sillón. Sus rostro reflejaba que sus sueño no era muy ameno. El ceño se le fruncía, sus cejas le temblaban al igual que los labios. Pegó un respingo y grito: -¡INUYASHA!- se sentó, su respiración estaba agitada y la frente la tenía un poco sudada. -Solo era una pesadilla.- suspiro consiguiendo alivio. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba. Era la sala continua a la de su guardián. Se paro, camino hasta el vidrio para divisar al híbrido y cuando noto que no había nada en ese cuarto empezó a inquietarse. Su labio volvió a temblar, retrocedió un poco y choco con alguien que estaba a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta rápido y lo miro pidiendo explicaciones. ¿Por qué su guarda espaldas ya no estaba ahí? ¿Se había muerto? Su cuerpo se relajo apenas vio que el joven con el que había chocado tenía unas doradas orbes que conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió desdeñoso al verla sonreír con tanta luminosidad.

-Estas bien.- afirmo con alegría, la joven Higurashi. Escruto todo su cuerpo, aun tenía un pequeño vendaje en el rostro, pero parecía que el resto estaba bien.

El chico se alejo y se dirigió a la puerta, por donde había entrado sin hacer ni un poquito de ruido. Todo para atrapar a la morena en plena crisis. -Hace falta mas que unos simples golpes para matarme.- aclaro duro, para que no dudara mas de su fortaleza. Tomo el picaportes, abrió la puerta y se quedo parado en el umbral.

-¿Inuyasha?- llamo la chica de azabache cabello, se acerco hasta él y se paro adelante para verlo a los ojos. - Me alegra que estés mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera como el tono de su voz, apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del platinado.

El muchacho le clavo la profunda mirada color ámbar como si quisiera robar una parte de su ser, apoyo una mano en la mejilla de la joven y muy suavemente deslizo el pulgar sobre la delicada piel femenina. Saco su mano y le observo un poco mas.

Kagome había quedado estática, tiesa y corazón le estaba por estallar en cualquier segundo de tantas palpitaciones que tenia. La boca se le había secado y no podía articular ni una palabra.

-Tenías una lagrima...- pronuncio ronco, la chica no le podía sacar la vista de encima.

"_¿Desde cuando Inuyasha se ve tan... guapo?"_

-Gracias... por llorar por mi.- agrego en un susurro con una voz muy varonil, dejo a la joven en el umbral y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

La muchacha de azabache cabellera sonrió. Había sido un gesto muy lindo de parte del muchacho de plateados cabellos. Dejo que su respiración se calmara unos segundos y siguió a su guardián.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Las sombras se mezclaban con las rojas luces de la habitación. Ellas abrigaban a un sujeto que movía las piezas de la vida cual ajedrecista. -Kana...- llamo con lúgubre y gutural voz.

Una niña de blancos cabellos se acerco, su atuendo era tan blanco como su piel y sus ojos negros resaltaban entre tanta neutralidad. Con espejo en mano, que hizo brillar, mostró a un chico de plateada cabellera que fastidiaba a una joven morena. -Sobrevivió...- pronuncio con tono de sepulcro -y Goshinki fallo al traernos a la vasija.-

-Ve con Kagura a buscar a Urasue.- ordeno el hombre desde su refugio sombrío .Necesito invitar a un muerto.- sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa maquiavelica y dejo que la luz la develara junto con sus negros y pequeños ojos.

**N/A:**** FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Aca les dejo el regalito...**

**Después de tantas demoras y meses sin publicar nada... decidi volver.**

**Bueno estoy corta de tiempo. Les dejo mis mas lindos deseos para estas fiestas, que la pasen que sus seres queridos y que creen recuerdos inolvidables. AH! No tomen mucho... XD**

**CHAU!! n_n**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS PARA ESTA HUMILDE SERVIDORA... recuerden lo que sea: amenazas, insultos, denuncias, halagos (esos no creo que vegan XD), consultas, etc.**

**Por las dudas que no publique: _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!_  
**


End file.
